The Calm Point of View
by Neakco
Summary: Artemis Tranquillitas and Briar Willowbirch are twins sorted into different houses. This is Artemis' journal from her years at Hogwarts. A Slytherin's point of view and fairly close to canon. Ideas and criticism welcome. K to start, rated T for later language. New chapter every day. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Briar, Artemis and some original story plots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. That is all JK Rowling.

Grandfather wants me to write a journal to help keep my thoughts and feelings organized, he thinks it will help me learn to feel or remember how I felt at the time in case I forget how to... I am getting ahead of where I should be. First off, I don't really want to write this so I don't plan to date anything, it is a journal of school, it's not hard to figure out when it happened.

Alright, my name is Artemis Tranquillitas, I have slightly curled burgundy (mostly brown though) coloured hair that comes about halfway down my back. My twin brother is Briar Willowbirch, His hair is the same color but dark to the point of almost being black and cut above his ears. We share the same emerald green eyes with hints of yellows and browns, not in a speckled way though, almost like they are all three colors at once. I don't know why I am trying so hard to describe our eyes when no one will ever read this. Briar thinks it is because our eyes are what really show we are twins, I am sure you can see it if you look closely at our noses, but unless we are standing next to each other no one would be able to tell.

So, Briar went with mother to Australia. I went with father to Scotland. All we knew at the time was that I had gone North and he had gone South; we didn't even know how far the other had gone. Our parents divorced over the fact that until we were born, neither had told the other they were from magical families.

Briar took Mother's maiden name upon her insistence when they split and I kept our fathers family name.

It was hard being separated. We were too far apart to communicate telepathically in the manner of twins. It was lonely; being alone in my mind. We were eight years old.

Mother passed away one year later in a car crash of all things. It was five months after the accident that father and I found out. We immediately went South to search for Briar. He had headed north searching for us. Not wanting to miss each other we literally just headed in a direction and walked. Father knew that Briar and I would pick up on each other eventually. Our range was quite far.

It was three months before we found each other. Father took us both back to Scotland; where we celebrated our tenth birthday. Six months after our birthday, father passed away, well we think he did. There is a high possibility that he faked his own death. We as a family are good at that. It is almost a family tradition, but that is when we went to live with Grandfather.

Grandfather is the one that told us about our family history. Our family always puts out witches and wizards with unique magical (wandless) abilities. His is the ability to make shadow copies of himself and know what happens to them. They appear physical in all ways, can even interact with the environment. Briar has the unique ability to control and communicate with plants. Grandfather says mine is the ability to manipulate light and shadow; I say it is two abilities in one. The first half allows me to create barriers, some block spells, some can render things invisible. The second half is empathy. I am able to sense most emotions unless they are extremely well hidden. If I were to look someone in the eyes I can feel everything they are feeling in great detail, even if they are skilled at occlumency. If I look a second person in the eyes quickly enough I am able to transfer the first person's feelings onto the second person. I practiced on Grandfather and a house elf. Grandfather treats the house elves nicer now. The downside of my ability is that I don't really know how to feel my own emotions properly; well I feel the extreme ones. I guess it is like how Briar always appears to be talking to himself. Grandfather says that all strong abilities have their costs, he won't tell us what his is, but he did tell us that ours are stronger than they normally would be since our parents were both squibs. He says that squibs have access to magic but just can't use it for themselves, therefore when they have children all their magical potential is passed on and added to the child's own potential. Grandfather also says that we are lucky we were born as twins since if there was only one of us we would have ended up having four times the power in our small body instead of only two times the power that we ended up with. Sometimes though, when Briar and I are sitting next to each other, our power bleeds and mixes slightly and our abilities seem stronger.

Grandfather told us that father had wanted to defy family tradition and marry a muggle just to defy him and spite the family traditions. When Grandfather found out that mother was a squib he laughed and didn't stop laughing for hours. The house elves were apparently worried he was dying.

Our eleventh birthday was in May, that was when we got our school letters. They arrived in the same envelope whoever had sent it had kept our last names different (much to our delight). We did know they would be coming, Grandfather had been teaching us almost a life's worth of magic in only six short months and would continue teaching us until we left for school. One of the many things Grandfather taught us was that no matter what house we ended up in, or what prejudices told us; our family always did whatever they felt was right. No good, no evil, just all shades in between. I think I asked him where purple fit between good and evil. He told me that it didn't matter but I should continue to be purple. Grandfather doesn't always make sense until you think about his words for a while. It was later that Grandfather taught us to not let any weakness show to anyone until we were sure we could trust them. Our family had and probably still has enemies.

So, we passed the rest of our summer learning important skills for our upcoming classes. Briar was naturally quite skilled at herbology and also skilled at transfiguration. I was skilled at charms and flying. Then there was potions which we were passable at when separate, but together Grandfather labeled us as brilliant. I think it was one of those things that happens when our power bleeds, sometimes the recipe just wouldn't feel right, so we would do what made it feel right instead.

A few weeks before the end of summer; Grandfather told us he was proud of our progress and that we now knew as much, if not more, than any normally reared pureblood child. Then he gave us a cat.

The cat was pure black and just barely out of kittenhood. It was also extremely good at disappearing until it decided that we were trustworthy enough. In the end we called it Shadow since it was a gender-neutral name. We are pretty sure Shadow is female, but every time we try and check it's gender it was simply fade out of existence only to appear somewhere completely different. It was in the last week of summer that we discovered that Shadow could be used to deliver messages faster than an owl, unfortunately she is still a cat and sometimes it would take longer. If it wasn't for the fact that she doesn't make a loud cracking type sound, and that you don't fade with her if you are touching her, we would call what she does apparating. For lack of any better word we have deemed it fade apparating. Grandfather says he prefers to use owls to communicate but Briar thinks it is because they have a hard time locating him so he doesn't really have to be social.


	2. Chapter 2

This brings me to the present, where I am sitting on a train after Grandfather dropped Briar and I off at to opposite entrances to King's Cross. Briar and I made sure we were sitting a few compartments apart as well since; "Family can be a weakness when you are young. Support each other from the shadows." Well that is what Grandfather said.

There is a brown-haired girl sitting across from me reading "Hogwarts: A History" as if it were a religious text. Next to her is a nervous mousey boy who apparently misplaced his toad. Briar somehow managed to charm his way into a compartment with some older students that were sorted into Hufflepuff. They are on the quidditch team and apparently Grandfather forgot to mention that most pure-bloods worship the bloody sport. It would have been nice to have some knowledge on the subject before coming to school so as not to appear ignorant.

I looked at the brown-haired girl across from me, she seemed to have a lot of books on her person. I politely asked her if she had a book on quidditch and she pulled several large tomes out of her bag before handing me one of the thankfully smaller ones titled, "Quidditch Through the Ages." As a thank you I bought her and the nervous boy some treats from the trolley before promising to return the book by the end of the trip.

I skimmed through the book as quick as I could and relayed anything of importance to Briar. When I returned the book, I could tell that the poor girl was puzzled. I explained that my brother had asked me to find out about the sport and I didn't want to wait until I got to school to learn what I could. This was apparently the wrong thing to say. The girl had concluded I was a kindred soul and launched herself into a myriad of all the books she had read and all the interesting things she had learned. Eventually I did manage to stop her long enough to introduce myself, this was also apparently the wrong thing to say as she then launched herself into how my name originate from the Greek goddess of moon and hunt. This was followed by how her name, Hermione, come from some long dead muggle playwright named Shakespeare. I have now learned that if I need to know any miniscule factoid of information that I should ask her before trying to find it on my own. I believe that she will probably be sorted into Ravenclaw. During all this the boy didn't say much, I could tell he was still worried about his toad. When I got the chance, I told him it would turn up eventually; all magical pets do. I explained how I didn't even know where my cat was right now but how I knew she would turn up eventually like she always does. This led to a conversation about how my brother and I had bewitched some catnip to be more potent in order to try and lure her home. The boy introduced himself as Neville and was asking me about the effects of the enhanced catnip. Our conversation eventually turned to other magical muggle plants, Hermione joining in, and what we could use these 'common' plants for. Briar spent more time listening in on my conversation then he did paying attention to his own.

We had almost arrived when Hermione decided to help Neville try to find his toad again. I told them I would stay and guard our compartment for them. They both thanked me and I changed into my school robes. Briar sighed over the loss of engaging conversation before returning to talk of quidditch. Hermione and Neville may never know, but there was a fourth person in our conversation adding things through me.

Since I didn't really feel like learning more about quidditch I decided to write up most of the events so far followed by staring out the window and figuring out which house I would be in. Neville would probably be in Hufflepuff. I didn't think Briar of myself were quite intelligent enough to be Ravenclaws, and we were only loyal to each other, so that took Hufflepuff out of the running. The problem is that Gryffindor and Slytherin were so similar. Both valued pride and talent, Gryffindor preferred bravery and Slytherin preferred cunning. Slytherin also only accepted purebloods. We weren't cowards and we liked to think we were cunning, but did that make us so? I guess I would find out when the sorting actually happened, I just hoped they kept Briar with mother's last name. It would be more difficult to keep our relationship a secret if we had the same last names.


	3. Chapter 3

My two travel companions arrived just in time to grab their things as the train arrived. As we departed I noticed most of the students heading towards some black carriages. It was strange, I could feel impatience, but I saw nothing where normally horses would stand. It was almost as if the horses were invisible.

I wasn't able to put much more thought into it though as the swirl of conflicting emotions around me was beginning to make me ill. Didn't people know how to contain their feelings? Briar was debating breaking our cover of being strangers to check on me when a blonde boy and two large gorillas came up to me. Thankfully they were fairly thought-free. The blonde boy looked at me strangely before asking what was wrong with me. I think I would have found his tone rude normally but as I wasn't feeling well didn't fully notice and instead answered him almost honestly that I found the outward display of so many emotions was making me feel ill. The boy surprised me by smirking slightly and introducing himself as Draco Malfoy and introducing the two gorillas as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He then offered me his arm and escorted me to the boats where a large bear of a man was yelling for first years to go.

It was a relief the boats were more spread out so I didn't feel so overwhelmed and sick. I thanked Draco and introduced myself as Artemis. He raised an eyebrow at me in question when I didn't include my last name. So, I explained that I preferred not to be judged solely on my family name and that he would find out soon enough what it was. For some reason Briar found this to be hilarious. He is lucky mother's family isn't as well known.

Draco seemed to take in my answer in a calculating manner, I bet he is a Slytherin, before he smiled and said something along the lines of "fair enough." On the rest of the boat ride we talked about meaningless things like; favorite spells and potions. I had concluded that he was a well brought up, decent sort of pureblood. Sadly, that impression shattered when Draco met Harry Potter.

Ooooooo exciting, the boy-who-lived. My grandfather insulted Voldemort to his face and walked away alive after Voldemort tried to kill him. I don't see what the big deal is. But I am going off topic. At the moment Potter rejected his friendship, I learned that Draco Malfoy is very prideful and does not like being snubbed in public. The blonde boy that hid his emotions well was suddenly filled with anger, embarrassment, and hatred. I could no longer focus solely on him to ignore the emotions making me ill. I was in luck as the crowd pushed Briar close enough that he secretly slipped me one of our wonderful tea candy creations before disappearing back into the crowd. This one had ginger in it and some other things that I couldn't place but made me feel better.

Looking around I saw Potter and a red-haired boy talking quietly, I think Draco called him Weasley, then I spotted Neville who seemed to have found his toad. I told him it would return. Hermione was near the front of the group fretting about tests she hadn't prepared enough for. I located Briar near one edge making friends and spreading calm. He had learned early on when we were in muggle school how to calm excited people so that I wouldn't get sick. He is the best brother ever. Then I saw Draco heading back over to me; he was complaining about Potter and the Weasel, I think that's the red-head. He seemed to want me to stroke his ego or make him feel better, Instead I told him that if he didn't want to be shunned in public that he shouldn't turn a simple introduction into a spectacle for people to watch. It was beautiful to both see and feel all Draco's emotions slowly fade away to hide behind his mask. He simply stated that he hoped I would be in Slytherin with him.

That was when McGonagall opened the doors and led us like docile sheep into the Great Hall. I will admit to being surprised to see both Hermione and Neville end up in Gryffindor. Vincent, Gregory and Draco were all sorted into Slytherin. Then I listened to the beautiful silence as Potter was called up before it ended quickly when he was sorted into Gryffindor. When it was my turn the hat seemed to laugh when it realized Briar was listening to it through me. It found it quite amusing whatever it saw and sent me to Slytherin. I couldn't help noticing as I made my way towards the polite clapping of the green clad table and sat across from Draco; that there wasn't nearly as much booing for me as there had been for other first year Slytherins. In fact, when the name "Tranquillitas" had been called there had been some silence as well, maybe my family isn't as forgotten as my Grandfather hoped it had been. Briar laughed at this and his laughter brought a slight smile to my face, maybe school would be fun.

Luckily Briar was called with Willowbirch and the hat called us overprotective siblings as this time it was my turn to listen in. For some reason the hat decided that Briar was a Gryffindor and as he got up to go to the table I saw Professor McGonagall look quickly from Briar to me. So, she knew Briar and I were related, did all the teachers know, or just the house heads? When the last first year was sorted, poor Zabini, I risked a look at Briar who smirked at me quickly before we broke eye contact. Draco had noticed and asked who I was looking at, I think he wanted to make sure it wasn't Potter. I told him honestly that I had a twin who was using a different last name and that he was sorted into a different house. I guess that seems like a lot to trust someone I just met when I am supposed to be keeping my twin a secret, but Draco seemed to want to be my friend and I wanted to be as open as possible now to avoid awkward hatred later on when the truth comes out as it always does.

I did tell Draco that I like my secrets but would tell him what I could until he earned my trust and respect. Draco was actually okay with this and almost seemed to give me his approval for it. During the feast Draco told me about his family, so to be fair I told him that my parents were squibs from two pureblood families. I also told him that it was my Grandfather that had taught me what I knew of magic after they had died. Draco seemed both disgusted and fascinated, so I also told him my family's beliefs on squibs. He was surprised and told me he had been raised to believe all purebloods thought differently than that; with the exception of blood traitors like the Weasleys. Eventually we were shown to our common room. Briar and I couldn't believe the irony. I was under the lake, just barely above so much plant life Briar could feel the traces through me, and he was in a tower up high above the school, away from everything and everyone (and their emotions). Despite that, I found the underwater room calming. Slytherins as a whole are good at hiding their emotions.

Draco as almost wizarding royalty had the best bed in his dorm. I mention this suddenly since I discovered my bed in a dark corner of my dorm. It had beautiful black satin curtains, but the wood was dried and cracking. This was especially odd since there was a very tiny patch of moss growing out of one post. Moss shouldn't grow where there is no moisture. Briar looked it over through my eyes and said it had been sucked dry recently. Somehow, he also convinced the moss to come loose from the post so I could send it to him via Shadow. I didn't dare sit down through until we had verified the wood would hold out for one night. Briar can fix it but he would have to be here in person for that. I would just have to sneak him in on the weekend. Maybe Draco would know a counter spell to the one used. The only real information Briar and I had before going to bed was that this had been done to my bed on purpose and that I should be careful.

I talked to Draco during breakfast. Apparently, he does know a charm of some sort, and he is willing to teach me. Draco claims he isn't free though and that he is letting me off lightly by only requesting a favor from me sometime in the future when it is most convenient for him. I agreed readily enough but told him to leave the false pride behind the next time we make a deal. I don't think he quite knows what to make of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Briar had transfiguration first while I had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrell Smells funny and his emotions give me a headache. He is always quivering without actually quivering or scared without being scared. It is hard to explain in all honesty. The emotions are there but they are empty. He seems terrified of his own shadow, yet he seems to always have two separate emotions. Like if Briar and I were to share a body while remaining as individuals...Even thinking about it afterwards like this gives me a headache.

Next Briar had Defense and he agreed that Quirrell was off his rocker but not much else. I had herbology and I think Briar was trying very hard not to focus through me. I should probably take this time to point out that even though we can listen in to each other as if it was someone having a conversation next to us; when we use our abilities through each other it is essentially leaving our bodies to hang out in our twins with them for a few moments. We have no idea what is going on where we actually are since we are completely encompassed by our twin. So even though I know Briar really wanted to talk to the plants in the greenhouse through me he didn't dare while he was in class with a shady teacher and people that have yet to earn his trust.

We have double potions with the Gryffindors, I think Briar and I are the only ones not upset by this arrangement. I do feel sorry for Hermione though, she knows the answers and is so willing to prove herself; Professor Snape though is ignoring her. I know most of the answers as well, but it is quite obvious that the Professor has it in for Potter. I find it boggling though, for such an open hatred or dislike, it feels like a mask, a very real mask, as if there are conflicting emotions and the hatred is just the only one the Professor is allowing to show. Briar has silently told me to ignore it and let the Professor have his secrets. I agree and look instead to who I am partnered with. Her name is Pansy Parkinson and I can only hope that our partners switch often. Even for something as beginner as a cure for boils; I don't want her to get a good grade that I earn for her. Though I will admit that watching Neville's cauldron melt and people yelp as the contents ate through their shoes was actually amusing enough to get me to smile slightly. That or it was Briar's silent comment asking if laughing hysterically at his own houses mistakes would get him kicked into Slytherin.

I have charms when Briar has herbology. The greenhouse sounds like it is singing through his ears, it is lovely and makes charms seem quite boring in comparison. Grandfather taught us this charm before we came to school. Draco knows the charm as well and since we sat in the back he decided to teach me the wood charm instead. I never told him it was for my bed though. He would tell me to complain to someone, or he would complain for me. I had the charm mastered enough by the end of class to keep my bed together long enough to sneak Briar in that weekend.

It is amusing, Briar tells me that he found a use for all that burn lotion Grandfather sent with us and asks if I will give him my share while we wait for more to arrive from home. When I asked whatever for he told me that there is a Gryffindor that has managed to blow-up everything he has touched with magic. Briar gave the boy his share of the burn lotion earlier and wants mine just in case he ends up sitting next to him in any of the classes.

My first flying lesson was ruined! I am actually angry. Neville took off and broke his wrist or something and Hooch grounded us while she took him to the medical wing. I wanted to scream in frustration. I wanted to fly so badly. I love flying more than anything. Oh, but that wasn't all, no, Draco had to try and show off while making fun of Neville and taking his remembrall to put somewhere high. Potter managed to get it back and look a hero showing up Draco before his head of house appeared and dragged Potter away. I snapped slightly at Draco telling him that Potter only embarrasses him because he makes their fights public. Either way I didn't get to fly and Draco did and my afternoon was ruined because of it. Briar, my lovely twin, picked up on my mood and whenever we were close enough he would get the plants near me to trip students or grab at their things. One plant actually slapped Draco and Draco's reaction to finding out it was a plant was priceless, I couldn't help but cheer up slightly after that. At dinner Draco finally asked why I was upset. I told him that I loved flying and being denied the chance when I was looking forward to it was really a downer. I also said I may have taken out my anger on him slightly since he had actually gotten to fly, and something like flying is freedom. Draco nodded like he understood, and maybe he did. He did always talk about how he played quidditch all the time at home.

Draco had gotten up part way through dinner, I figured he had something else to do but then I saw him coming towards me from the Gryffindor table with a smirk on his face. I had sighed slightly, at least he wasn't angry this time. So, turns out instead of getting in trouble earlier Potter had been given the seeker position on the house team. Draco was upset by this since first year almost never make house team and he wanted to be the youngest seeker. So instead of thinking things through like a rational Slytherin, he challenges Potter to a midnight duel. As happy as I was that he listened when I told him to stop picking fights in public, I still talked him out of it. Draco though can be surprisingly stubborn and he still wanted Potter to get in some trouble. So, he told Filch about it. That would have been fine, but then Draco called in his favor, and Briar says our family always keeps its words and it is my own fault for not setting some conditions.

He is right but I didn't expect Draco to use his favor for something petty and stupid. Briar tells me to stop overestimating people's intelligence. He is right of course. I judge people's intelligence based on my own and Briar's, you would think after three years of muggle school I would have learned, maybe I just wanted wizards to be smarter as a whole then the muggles, it would make sense if you listen to all the blood purists...but maybe that is part of the problem, too much inbreeding.

So, Draco calls in his favor, he actually wants to see Potter and Weasley (Potter's second) get caught. Apparently, he had read a spell somewhere that grants brief invisibility and wants me to help him cast it so that it lasts longer. I told him if he wouldn't tell a soul or get me to teach him, that I could cast a spell that would keep us practically invisible as long as we didn't move. I also told him that if anyone else found out about it that I would vanish his hair when he least expected it. He agreed to my terms fairly quickly after that.

So, all the above madness led to us standing in a cold trophy room waiting for midnight to approach, I couldn't help but think that sleeping would be far superior to standing here waiting for something that may not actually happen. I was thinking of telling Draco to give it up and that they had probably already been caught when not only Potter and Weasel burst into the room but also Hermione and Neville. I seriously thought Hermione was smarter than that, but it was around the point when she was telling them she told them so and that Draco was too chicken to show up, I had to physically stop Draco from revealing himself and whispered that Slytherins are cunning not stupid.

Then Filch and Mrs. Norris showed up. The four Gryffindors had heard a door open and had just barely made it through the opposite door when Filch came in. It wasn't hard to guess where they had gone and he quickly followed after. Mrs. Norris though came closer, sniffing at the air.

She knew we were there and if we tried to hex her I know Filch would be on us too quickly. I looked at Draco and very quietly whispered directly into his ear that at my signal we bolt to the common room. Draco nodded and I hoped my foolish plan would work.

When Mrs. Norris was almost directly in front of us I yelled for Shadow. Draco ran and strangely my cat actually appeared on top of Mrs. Norris.

They started to scuffle and I quickly ran after Draco catching up just outside our common room. When we were safe inside he looked at me and demanded to know what kind of summoning charm that was.

I pointed at my purring cat in front of the fireplace, she had done well and knew it, and since she knew it she wanted a treat. Which I promptly gave her 3 of before she affectionately butted her head against mine and faded out.

Draco stared at the spot my cat had just vanished from. I felt sorry for the poor boy and explained that my cat can appear and disappear as she pleases and that we were lucky she actually came when I called for once.

Before Draco could ask any questions, I told him we had classes in the morning and we should go to bed soon so that we won't sleep through breakfast. Then I shoved him towards his dorms before turning and heading to mine. I was tired and not looking forward to casting my usual charms to make sure my bed was trap free. So, when I saw Shadow peacefully asleep on my pillow I trusted her judgment that it was safe and laid down right next to her, not even bothering to change out of my robes or crawl under the covers.

I learned I had been wrong about my cat's judgment when I woke up in the medical wing.


	5. Chapter 5

After waking in the medical wing, I learned that my mattress had been soaked in a sleeping draught.

I found out what I could afterwards from Draco and Briar. Apparently, Draco had been waiting for me to come to breakfast, when I didn't show he assumed I had woken up early and gone ahead. He was just getting up from the table to head to potions when someone ran into him hard.

When Draco picked himself up ready to hex whoever it was, they had disappeared and there was a note in Draco's hand.

Briar may have developed some interesting muggle sleight of hand skills while searching for me and our father when we were younger.

So, I don't know why Briar thought Draco would even read the note after being violently tossed to the ground, but he was curious and figured it might be something he could identify the person with.

Briar had known something was wrong when he couldn't feel me at all, usually we feel something, especially since I was supposed to be awake. So, he forced himself into my mind, which would normally wake me up, and he felt the plants in the sleeping draught.

The draught was something Grandfather had taught us so the combination of plants and the fact that I was sleeping told Briar what it was.

Draco told me that the note simply said "Artemis", "Sleeping Draught" and "help her". I have no idea why Briar thought Draco would do something as selfless as helping me, but he did.

Draco ran straight to the common room and straight into the girl's dorm setting off the alarms.

Quick side note, Briar says that in Gryffindor, if a boy tries to enter the girl's dorms that the stairs turn into a giant slippery slide that is impossible to climb, yet Slytherin's have an alarm. Maybe the founders thought that pureblood boys would be better behaved, or more likely that they know an alarm and the threat of embarrassment would deter them more than a slide. I wonder what they have in Ravenclaw where the students are too smart to be thwarted by a glisseo spell.

Sorry future me reading this, back on topic. Draco rushed straight through the girl's dorms and found me asleep in my robes next to my cat. He tossed water on my cat who woke with a screech and faded to somewhere.

It is funny, at least to me, that the next thing Draco did was a spell to straighten my robes and make me presentable. Once he had done that he held his breathe to pick me up off the bed and carry me to the hospital wing on the third floor.

He must be stronger than he looks, that or I need to eat more. I was informed after I awoke that I would be getting a new mattress and that next time I have trouble sleeping not to leave the draught on my nightstand where my cat can knock it over.

It appears the professors formed their own opinions as to how my mattress became soaked so thoroughly that a scourgify wouldn't clean it.

Draco of course doesn't buy it, he told me that there is no way a cat that apparates everywhere would knock anything over. I told him to drop it until after dinner when I could explain.

I wasn't able to calm down Briar as easily. I am no longer allowed to go anywhere near my bed without him checking it first. In his state of distress, I think he has forgotten that he can only detect spells and potions that use plants. I think he has also forgotten that there is so much magic in the air that a detect magic spell is useless.

When Briar started talking about getting me a foe glass I managed to convince him to get me new bed curtains instead.

That sounds completely different but I told him to get one made with plant materials so he can try and program them to only open for me or spy for him or something. Actually, being it is the girl's dorm spying is probably against school rules.

We have narrowed down that whomever is doing this is either; female, has a girl working for them, or is really good at getting past the spells. Probability states that it is the first options, but luck states it is the last option. Maybe it is some ancient family rivalry like with the Malfoys and Weasleys.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape says Draco and I have to see him after supper for a remedial potions lesson to make up for the one we missed. Briar says it is easy enough even without our mixed abilities.

I wonder if we weren't born as twins if our ability would have been an uncanny super potions ability. That sounds both lame and awesome at the same time.

So, on the way to potions I told Draco about the spells I had found on my bed before and a few curses I had found hidden in my textbooks.

I think I had forgotten to write about those, they weren't really troublesome and so far, I had managed to block them all with my shields. Last night was the first time something had actually worked on me.

Draco informed me he would teach me some protection charms.

For someone that is such a git, he has his nice moments. I think he sees me as like him in many ways. Or maybe I am his calm Slytherin voice of reason. Whatever his reasons, when we arrived in the Potions class Snape took off points for getting caught by a stupid prank (Briar says if no one had noticed me it could have ended up as more serious than a prank) and gave Draco twice as many points for helping a student in need.

To add to the character of Professor Snape, instead of giving us the lesson we missed, he hands Draco a book in sending curses back to the original sender and hands me a book on tracing wand signatures from spell residue. He then pointed at the front board and said he expected us to have an awakening potion ready when he came back in an hour.

Briar says that actually is what they did that day and Professor Snape wasn't just pulling one over on us. It took all of 20 minutes for us to get the potion brewing properly, and we spent the rest of the time going through the books the professor had left us with.

Draco told me that Snape was an old family friend and that he swears he hadn't told Professor Snape he didn't believe my cat had knocked over the potion.

The professor had apparently come to his own conclusions and wanted to make sure his friend's son and son's housemate were looked after.

By the time Professor Snape returned we had finished the potion and when we tried to return the books the professor told us to return them with an essay on their contents in 4 weeks' time.

I think Snape shows affection by being cruel, but if that is true than he must love Potter...I don't think I should tell Draco this theory.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a couple of weeks before I was able to trace Draco's wand signature from some innocent spells he would hide in my books; we then switched books. We would practice with innocent things like sending back leg locker curses.

Snape got his essays in October and we returned the books, hopefully prepared for when my unknown enemy would strike next.

It was around this same time that my new bed curtains arrived. They are a beautiful deep violet, my favorite, with a blood red thread woven into a design. Briar had Grandfather custom order it for me without my knowledge.

The blood red thread turns out to be a rare paralytic plant tendril. Briar also had a long talk with the plant so that if anyone tries magic next to the curtain it shall trail out to wrap itself around their wrist.

If I haven't mentioned it before, I love my brother.

I should warn Draco not to cast any protective charms on my bed, but I don't think he will risk setting off the alarms now that I am in no danger.

I find that the busier I am the less I write in this thing. Must work on this problem.

This morning some of the other girls in my dorm were complaining that my curtain wasn't black like theirs. I explained that the last curtain was burnt after the draught spilt on it.

Did they seriously not notice that I didn't have a curtain for 3 weeks?

Well I told them that the curtain was a gift from my Grandfather in my favorite color and that I would return it telling him I couldn't except it because they said it wasn't black. They seemed fearful of this idea and decided to bother me about how I am keeping Draco all to myself.

This entire time I was gathering books I would need and was getting changed into my robes before breakfast.

So, I am keeping Draco (as if he were and object) blah blah blah, monopolizing his time, blah blah blah, get married, blah blah, no one else will ever have a chance to be in the running blah.

Part of me wanted to laugh, but that didn't seem like the Slytherin or pureblood thing to do. I was polite and let the girls finish before I corrected their thinking.

Now Slytherins don't have friends so I had needed the extra time to figure out how to describe what we were.

After thinking about it carefully I told them that Draco and I use each other to our own benefit. We both know we are using each other and that there is no intent for marriage. When he does decide to court someone, I shall graciously share him, but until then our partnership shall remain.

I also told them if they didn't hurry and get dressed that they would be late for breakfast.

When I exited the girl's dorms I almost collided with Draco who, from the smile on his face, was apparently listening.

I believe he said, "Geez Art, you have really mastered the whole not showing emotion thing. I would have thought you would have been at least a little angry at them."

I figured that was the best time to explain to him that I don't feel emotions. Draco stopped walking and starred at me, so I had to correct myself and apologized that what I told him wasn't quite right. I told him that I am unable to feel my own minor emotions. If he was to physically harm my brother in front of me I may show emotions and I would feel anger for sure, but for something minor I feel nothing.

Draco looked at me with his analyzing stare.

I told him then that he knew my family had special abilities, my inability to feel was a side effect of mine.

He started to ask what my ability was but I cut him off. Something like, "I can't tell you yet, I trust you with my secrets but until you prove your worth I can't trust you with my family's secrets." Merlin bless him he actually understands.

I had one more thing to clarify, and I am going to write it out word for word as I remember it.

"Draco, are we friends?"

"Slytherins don't have friends, they have underlings."

"Yes, but every Slytherin has one person they confide in that confides in them back with no fear their secrets would be spread. Vincent and Gregory have each other, Blaise and Theodore have each other. I confide in you and you and me, but more than that we have done things for each other that result in no benefit to ourselves"

Draco continued to walk towards to the great hall but muttered quietly so only I would hear just in case the corridor wasn't as deserted as it seemed, "We are friends, but if anyone finds out..."

"...both our reputations are shot." I finished for him in the same muttered tone.


	8. Chapter 8

Our next potions assignment was another pair one, and Professor Snape partnered me with Draco. I was lucky he didn't get annoyed when without explanation I would tell him to wait before adding the next ingredient, or when I would suddenly stir counter-clockwise once before resuming in a clockwise direction.

Briar and his partner finished at the same time as Draco and I. Snape awarded Slytherin 10 points but asked Briar to stay after class.

I was curious so listened in on Briar after class. Professor Snape simply asked Briar if he would rather work with Neville or Seamus.

He is apparently hoping to lower the number of melted cauldrons and explosions that happen during our lessons.

Briar actually told Professor Snape the Seamus might be hopeless and would prefer to work with Neville. Then he asked why Professor Snape wanted him of all people to switch now.

Professor Snape starred at Briar and I felt like he was looking at me too somehow; but he answered that if we wanted to hide the fact that we were related then we would have to sit further apart in his class.

He actually explained that although he felt most of the class was hopeless when it came to using their heads, that even they would be able to figure out we were related if we were sitting almost next to each other while adding ingredients and stirring perfectly in sync.

I think I am happy Professor Snape noticed before a student did.

It occurs to me that I haven't documented a single transfiguration lesson. Briar is a lot better than me, but I do like Professor McGonagall.

Her lessons are precise and to the point. I wonder if she would teach me to be an animagus when I am older.

Briar thinks I would be a bird and fly in the sky, Draco thinks I would be a feline of some sort because of my personality. I wonder if it is possible to be a Griffin animagus.

I also haven't mentioned History of Magic...Well, there it is mentioned.

Professor Quirrell still gives me headaches I think I spend most of his lessons focused on Draco's emotions, they are evasive and tricky to find when Potter isn't around. It is a good distraction and helps me learn to tune out all other people's emotions.


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween is in a week, I am actually excited. I have always loved Hallow's Eve. The feel in the air is like the feel when I am flying, it is clear and perfect.

Briar thinks I should warn Draco that he may find me dancing for joy, I am really actually quite bad at hiding my joy from people. Maybe I should tell him, oh but the look on his face would be priceless. I have a week to decide if I will tell him or not.

Some of the teachers have become a bit more festive in their lessons. Professor McGonagall actually has us transfiguring mice into little jack-o-lanterns. I can't wait for Halloween night!

So, I decided to warn Draco Halloween morning, of course my warning came as me dancing a circle around him after I came down the dorm stairs and singing that I love Halloween.

Draco pinned my arms to stop me from moving then checking to see if I had a fever with the back of his hand.

He is always so cold; how would he even know? Silly boy.

The day was perfect.

Briar says that Seamus exploded a feather when they were learning the floating charm. I can't help but wonder how; but the whole day was perfect...until dinner, but I am getting ahead of myself.

Apparently in charms class Hermione had corrected Weasley's pronunciation on the charm and he was upset with her when she did it perfectly.

Briar was walking behind Hermione and was talking to Neville on the way to the next class when they both overheard Weasley loudly telling Potter that no one can stand Hermione and he called her a nightmare.

Briar heard her sniffle before she quickly ran past everyone.

Potter apparently seemed remorseful but Weasley just stated that she must have noticed she had no friends.

Briar was quite shocked and made sure to find out if she was okay.

Grandfather taught him to always be a gentleman. It made no difference that we are only eleven, a man must always treat a lady with respect.

Maybe that is why he is so overprotective of me.

Not only did Briar find out that she was crying in one of the bathrooms, but when Hermione didn't show up to anymore classes that afternoon he somehow convinced the Gryffindor Patil twin and her friend to discuss Hermione's whereabout near Potter and Weasley on purpose.

The intent was of course to guilt trip them into going to apologize.

Some may wonder why Briar didn't go to talk to her himself if he claims to be a gentleman. The answer is simple, one doesn't approach a wounded animal underprepared. If he were to approach her with comforting words then she would assume he said them out of pity, not that they were truthful.

The only ones that could safely, well relatively, approach her would be those that had hurt her in the first place. They would have to apologize of course and Briar actually hoped she would hex them to teach them a lesson.

Sometimes I wonder how Briar didn't get sorted into Slytherin with me.

So, to continue, the day was perfect until dinner.

I was excited for the dinner feast, the mood was soured slightly when Briar told me what happened to Hermione, I liked her despite all her trivial knowledge.

My mood improved again when he told me the plan he had already put into effect.

Then Professor Quirrell burst in yelling about a troll in the dungeon before collapsing on the floor. Then I discovered that Draco is a bit of a coward. Everyone was panicking and screaming. I also felt a "bloody hell" feeling from Professor Snape before he ran through a side door, it was strange.

Eventually Professor Dumbledore got things mostly calmed down and the teachers left to go after the troll.

The students were all flooding out to get to their common room being shepherded by the prefects. It was a few moments before it was only the Slytherins left in the Great Hall. Many of which were still panicking.

I have no idea where our prefects were but I do know that some Slytherins were about to head back to the common room without them, Draco was one of those. That would have been stupid.

So, I grabbed Draco by his arm and I slapped him, quite loudly, on his cheek.

A stunned silence fell upon my housemates, I hope that memory stays fresh in my mind forever, it was magical.

A stunned silence all because somebody slapped a Malfoy, "Nobody does that and lives"...piffle.

Draco glared angrily at me, I explained in the simplest way possible. "It was the only way to get your attention and I have three very important questions to ask you."

He growled at me that I should ask them quickly, actually growled, Pansy later that night said something about it being sexy. I think she has problems.

I complied and asked my questions, and Draco played his part and answered for our large stunned audience.

He growled out his first 2 answers as well.

Question 1: Where are you planning on going? Answer: Common room.

Question 2: Where is the common room? Answer: Dungeon.

And finally, the all-important third question: Where was the troll?

Oh, it was wondrous, the silence managed to become even more silent, all their thoughts and emotions just stopped, no one breathed or dared twitch as Draco answered: Dungeon.

The growling anger was gone from his voice when he spoke. Draco was smart enough to realize my slap wasn't to get his attention but to captures the attention of our house.

The silence was starting to end so I gracefully and calmly made my way back to my seat and continued my Halloween feast. I saw no reason that a troll should cause me to go hungry.

Draco soon joined me, He told me he couldn't let even me get off for slapping him, even if it was for a good cause. His reputation demanded retribution.

I told him I understood and expected him to at least be creative.

He then told me my lack of minor emotions may have just saved lives, his own included and he invited me to Malfoy Manor over the Christmas Holidays to thank me.

I told him I would love to, but I needed to ask my Grandfather's permission first.

Eventually someone decided to wake Quirrell to see if he was alright.

I am amazed no one trampled him.

Strangely he felt awake the entire time, I guess it is possible he was having an irritated dream.

It was suggested he go see Madame Pomfrey and he agreed but refused the escort saying we students should stay here where it is safe. Now he was excited and impatient.

I really need to stop trying to read Quirrell's feelings.

After sitting and enjoying the rest of the feast; one of the seventh years used her wand to play music. By the time Professor Snape came for us saying that the troll had been dealt with and it was safe to return to the dungeons; several more students has used their wands to create a hauntingly beautiful orchestra of ghostly instruments and we were all dancing and having our own private party in the Great Hall.

I wonder if it was the troll that bloodied Snape's leg.

I know I heard Snape mutter to Dumbledore as we were exiting the hall that somebody had let the troll in... I wonder why. I may never know. Knowledge equals power, but curiosity with no satisfaction killed the cat.

Briar says the teachers found Potter, Weasley, and Hermione in the bathroom with the unconscious troll.

Hermione told the teachers that she went looking for the troll, but we know that's a lie. She wasn't at supper; how could she have known there was even a troll in the school.

I sighed and whistled for Shadow. I needed to get a message to Grandfather and owls sometimes get lost trying to find him. I figured if I wanted a reply before Summer then I would need to use her. Even if she delayed and wandered for a week it would still be faster than sending an owl could be.

My luck was in, Shadow was in an excellent mood. She was purring and making cute noises and acting like a cat for once. I gave her several treats for coming when I called before I draped her over my shoulders and went in search of Draco.

I had forgotten to ask if my visit for Yule was going to be for the full holiday or only part.

Draco was working on some homework in the common room, he raised one eyebrow at the cat draped like a scarf on my shoulders.

I asked and he said he didn't see why I couldn't stay for the full break.

I sat down next to him to finish my letter while Shadow continued to purr.

I think Draco was debating trying to pet her when I finished and handed her a treat and the letter asking her to deliver it to Grandfather as soon as was convenient for her. Shadow murred before butting her head against my ear with affection and vanishing.

Draco asked why I didn't just use an owl. I laughed and told him an owl may not be able to find my Grandfather right away, it all depended on how many Grandfathers I had at the time.

Leaving Draco confused I wished him a good night and went to bed.

Briar was headed back to Grandfather's for the holidays and I was to go to Malfoy Manor.

Grandfather did grant permission but warned me to use the emergency port key he sent me if I decided they would be troublesome. I could wear it as a necklace and all I had to do to activate was whisper Briar's name before snapping the charm off the chain.

I really hoped I wouldn't have to use it, but it is always better to be prepared for the unexpected.


	10. Chapter 10

I was just stepping off the train when Briar ran into me giving me an extremely quick hug, it was almost a ghost of a hug, before he mumbled an apology and continued to run in the direction he was heading.

Draco was behind me and complained about Gryffindor's and their lack of manners.

I laughed and told him my brother was a Gryffindor. Poor Draco, his already pale skin paled quite visibly at this previously unknown knowledge.

The poor boy began to say something about never making fun of the Gryffindors again but I stopped him and told him that my brother is quite aware that most of Draco's insults are for appearances only and won't take any of them seriously.

I could tell that Draco wasn't sure if this news should make him feel happy or insulted.

While he pondered; I reached into my pocket to see what Briar had placed in it. It turned out to be a tiny plant. The note that came with it said to toss the plant at someone's feet if I needed a getaway distraction. The note also claimed something about the plant acting as a sentry while I slept at night.

He was starting to make me feel like a bad sister, giving me all these presents while I hadn't gotten him anything yet.

I am happy I put all that extra effort and time into his Christmas present. It was a bunch of tiny spheres I created with my ability and then charmed so they stayed. They look almost like biospheres but it is more like a trick of the light to make the surface look like it contains an environment inside.

The spheres are made to reflect some of the places we saw when travel across the continents. Each little sphere contains some soil from the area it reflects, that is the key to the reflection charm. I then took all the spheres and attached them to some rotating arms so it looked like a upside muggle mobile that they hang over a baby's crib.

I am quite proud of my creation, it took over a year to make, but it was worth it because I knew Briar would love it.

I miss Briar, sure we talk telepathically, but it isn't quite the same. I am looking towards summer with anticipation.

It would have been rude to decline Draco's invitation, but I did feel he was exaggerating about me saving his life. The troll wasn't in the dungeons anymore, of course none of us actually knew that at the time, but still.

Draco had us waiting for the crowds to thin out. His father dislikes crowds for some reason. I know I dislike them, but it is also easy to remain anonymous and disappear in large crowds.

Draco introduced me to his parents as his friend Art. His mother asked him a question quietly and Draco answered at a normal volume that he was indulging my love of leaving people guessing. Then at his father's raised eyebrow he added that there would be time for proper introductions when we arrive at the Manor.

I could see the confusion on the older Malfoy's faces. I can't help but wonder if they were worried I was a muggle born or something, but they held their composure well.

Draco's father even added that train stations were definitely not a place for proper introductions.

Outside of King's Cross there was a large limo waiting for us. The limo had 3 different sections. The front section was just for the driver. The middle section held stronger alcohol, or that is what I was told when Draco and I were made to enter the back section which held an assortment of treats and beverages.

I passed the trip talking to Draco who was sadly still going on about the last quidditch match where Potter almost swallowed the snitch. He told me I should have been there to watch.

I asked why I should watch when Slytherin wasn't even playing. The best answer I got back was that it was quidditch.

At least I didn't have to worry about impressing his parents yet since the compartments of the limo were completely separate.

Although Briar is always telling me that we are Tranquillitas and don't have to worry about impressing people and that they should worry about impressing us.

Draco is my friend though, I would like to leave a positive impression on his parents.

Draco is trying to read over my shoulder as I write this, but it is spelled and actually coded so that only I can read it. Well Briar can read it as well since he helped develop the code.

Once the house elves had taken my things to one of the guest rooms and we were settled in one of the Manor's many sitting rooms; Draco introduced me properly to his parents. It was a stuck up pureblood introduction and everything, I am mildly impressed. I wonder when Draco learned that.

After introductions Mr. Malfoy stood up and asked Draco for a word in private. It was still possible to hear them, they didn't go that far away, but I let them keep their illusion of privacy.

Lucius Malfoy seemed mildly scared of my family and ordered Draco to keep me happy or to never go against my will.

I wonder what would happen if my will were to clash with Mr. Malfoy's?

Either way I complimented Mrs. Malfoy on her home and she told me to call her Narcissa. I let her know that the Manor was far more welcoming then my Grandfather's home.

He doesn't like to entertain guest and keeps it run down looking on purpose.

Narcissa was telling me that she had heard that my family had been wiped out by the dark lord.

I smiled politely and said Voldemort did try to kill my Grandfather but after failing several times he had been the one to spread the news.

My Grandfather actually liked that everyone thought he was dead, he enjoyed the quiet and solitude.

Mr. Malfoy and Draco were returning to the couches in time to hear my answer and Draco asked why Voldemort had failed.

His parents visibly stiffened at this, I am not sure if it was because he had said Voldemort's name or because they thought the question would offend me.

I hope they would trust their son to know me well enough to know what offends me. Especially since he told them we have been friends since we arrived at Hogwarts.

If they had been the ones to ask I honestly think I wouldn't have answered, and pretended ignorance, but since it was Draco I was happy to vaguely answer the question.

My Grandfather owns many houses, Voldemort showed up at one of them to offer my Grandfather a place in his inner circle. My Grandfather laughed in Voldemort's face saying that if he had wanted to kill everyone inferior to him there wouldn't be another living soul on the planet, and that would be boring.

Voldemort tried to Avada Grandfather at that point but it had been an intricate spell and my Grandfather had never actually been there. Voldemort destroyed the house instead and tried to find my Grandfather's actual location. Unfortunately, all he found were more spell copies, so after all his known houses had been destroyed; Voldemort claimed he had wiped out the entire family.

Narcissa decided that would be a good time to ask about my parents. I told her simply that they were both dead, leaving my twin and I to be raised by Grandfather when we were nine.

Mr. Malfoy seemed amazed that I had a twin, I confirmed that yes, I did have a brother in Hogwarts.

Mr. Malfoy looked at Draco, I could feel an icy contained anger inside him when he asked Draco why he hadn't invited my brother as well.

Now Briar probably would have waited to see what Draco would have said, but I could feel both the contained yet still growing anger and Draco's well contained respectful fear.

So, I intervened, "With all due respect sir, Draco doesn't know who my brother is. He doesn't even know his name. He goes by our mother's maiden name."

Mr. Malfoy's anger was still there but now it was starting to show on his face as he turned to me.

I could tell Draco was torn between wanting to help me and not wanting to disrespect his father. I do not envy the decision that kept him frozen to the spot.

Mr. Malfoy asked me in an incredibly icy voice how I could claim Draco was my friend if I didn't trust him.

I stuck my hands in my pocket as if I wasn't bothered by any of this while I grabbed the plant Briar had given me.

I didn't want to run away after only a few hours in their home, but I would if I had to.

I also took the icy anger I could feel in Mr. Malfoy and I channeled it into my voice to give it a chill as I addressed him. "I trust Draco with all my secrets, but my family's secrets are theirs to keep or give. Trust is earned not given Mr. Malfoy and some secrets can be used to harm. My twin is my weakness as I am his. Our family has enemies even if yours does not. I was taught how to keep safe, and I will not put myself or my brother in danger just to satisfy your pride and ego."

Since I couldn't safely look him in the eyes while saying that I made sure to look just under his eyes and hope the illusion was enough.

When Mr. Malfoy didn't answer I released his anger from my voice and turned to Narcissa. I thanked her for the wonderful cup of Earl Gray tea, which happens to be my favorite, and claimed that traveling exhausts me. I then asked permission to retire for the night, which she granted politely.

As I walked out of the sitting room I heard her tell Draco to be a gentleman and escort me.

No hard feelings from her then, although I still planned to make sure I took the plant out of my pocket and get it set up on my nightstand tonight. Carelessness and complacency are what will get you killed after all.

Draco caught up with me quickly and offered his arm to escort me properly.

When we arrived back at my room I asked him how angry his parents would be if we snuck out and went flying.

Draco said that they expected him back soon, so if I really wanted to go flying that I should wait for him to come get me later that night. He also asked me if I was angry with him.

I explained that I hadn't been angry at all, but I had wanted to get my point across to his father and appearing angry seemed like the best way.

Draco smiled at that and explained that if my display was me pretending then he didn't want to ever see me when I am actually angry.

I remember telling Draco that if he ever needed a place to escape to that I am sure Grandfather would let him use one of his spare houses, and that once he knows who my brother is he would probably be welcome in the main estate as well.

Draco understands and leaves me to return to his parents. This shall be an interesting couple of weeks.

I pet the plant I placed on my nightstand and focused all my thoughts on Briar. We are farther away than we would like so it actually takes a little bit of conscious thought to talk, at this distance though I could still point to you in the exact direction he is from here.

I told him about what happened and he seems to pity Draco, something about us having a strange childhood but at least we don't fear any of our family.

I told him I would probably fear Grandfather if he were angry.

Briar says that is only because we respect him so much and it is a different type of fear, we would fear disappointing him, or losing his respect, we don't actually fear his actions or what he would do. Briar also told me that he does trust Draco, it is Draco's parents he doesn't trust.

He won't allow the harm that would befall Draco if his parents found out he was keeping information from them. When Draco proves to Briar that he can willingly defy his parents then Briar would trust Draco with his identity.

Of course, Draco can't know this is his test, that would destroy the purpose of it.

Than Briar and I talked about how Grandfather was doing.

In the few months we were at school Grandfather managed to obtain a few more houses in two separate countries. He also got a pet thestral.

Briar can't see the bloody thing but he knows it is near when he feels it eating the plants.

Grandfather told him that only those that have witnessed a death are able to see them. Grandfather also mentioned that Hogwarts uses them to pull the carriages.

Since neither Briar or I can see them it means that father faked his death and is most likely still alive somewhere.

Briar told Grandfather this and Grandfather started to laugh. He said he is happy that his son can still willingly follow some family traditions despite being a squib.

I can't see any reason to ever fake my own death, Briar tells me that is because I can't feel my own emotions yet. He plans to fake his own death if his work with plants ever makes him famous.

Briar likes his privacy just like Grandfather does. Briar passed on to me that Grandfather believes that once I master my ability more I will start to feel my own emotions.

I am not sure if I should look forward to that or not, Draco says my lack of emotions makes me more level-headed.

Briar assures me that since Draco doesn't know my ability he is wrong. I feel everyone else's panic and can think clearly despite that. If anything, I should be able to think more clearly since I will be able to tune others out.

Briar is asleep now and I am bored, I am starting to think I should go to sleep too.


	11. Chapter 11

Right after I had finished writing there was a soft knocking at my door.

When I opened it, I saw Draco with two brooms and a finger to his lips to signal silence. I followed him as quietly as I could through an unknown wing of the Manor until we arrived at a balcony covered in grass.

Draco apologized for coming so late, but he wanted to make sure his parents were asleep. While he explained he lit two lanterns with matches of all things and attached them to the brooms.

Draco says that Narcissa is quite fond of me, she enjoyed that I stood by my decisions and took control of the situation in a very dignified and Slytherin manner.

She somehow had noticed I wasn't actually angry, I think I like Narcissa.

Draco also told me that although his father didn't like being manipulated by someone so young that he would get over it.

Apparently after Draco had returned to the sitting room Mr. Malfoy tried to get Draco to explain more about me but Draco had taken a page from my book and told him half-truths, leaving out things he deemed his father didn't need to know.

Maybe my influence will be good for Draco.

The next thing I knew Draco was handing me a broom and telling me to keep up as he took off into the sky. Not wanting to get left behind I took off rather quickly. I purposely flew into a near-miss with Draco and laughing turned away last second as he swore at me.

I love flying, no purpose, no goal, just you and the broom. Up in the air, the clouds, where there are no people, no emotions, joy came so easily to me.

Eventually Draco joined in with my laughter as we played tag. Swirling, near colliding, our laughter echoed in the night sky, it was surreal.

I love flying so much!

I know I could never play quidditch despite Draco saying I would be an awesome keeper.

To add purpose to pure freedom would be to pervert the idea of pure freedom.

Draco feels that life needs a purpose and I can see him being good at quidditch because of this, but for me; all I needed was a broom.

The ability to drift, to float, to soar.

How can one put into words how wondrous pure freedom feels?

If the person you are describing it for has never felt it, then they would never know what you were talking about. Like describing music to the deaf, or color to the blind.

With so many people locked into their lives, feeling like they need to do something because society says it is wrong otherwise, they will never know freedom.

The best I can describe the feeling would be to call it joyous falling.

Your heart speeds up, you feel weightless, like you are floating but you know you are not in danger of death so you enjoy the feeling.

All you can feel is joy, no negative thoughts penetrate your mind.

I hope that the me reading this in the future has not forgotten that feeling.

Draco says he is going to gift me a nimbus for my birthday, he offered to send one for Briar as well, but I told him my brother would never use it, he prefers to swim.

Briar feels the same about swimming as I do about flying, it is freedom.

Draco says he will find one of those charms that allows someone to breathe underwater for short periods of time.

I can see Briar using that to check out the plants in the Hogwarts lake.

I think my joy was more contagious than I thought. In my few short months at Hogwarts I have never seen Draco smile like he did while we were flying.

We flew around for two or three more hours, Draco pointed out some of his favorite places to visit on the estate.

It was quite peaceful, well it was until I would choose to go into a freefall dive; this happened often.

Draco claimed I was giving him white hairs and scowled at me when I told him no one would be able to tell because they would blend in with the blonde.

Draco eventually said we should head back before a house elf decided we were missing and informed his parents.

I agreed with reluctance and followed him back to the estate.


	12. Chapter 12

Even though it was the holidays for us; Mr. Malfoy was called into the ministry for consultations quite often.

We passed the days lazily, playing wizard's chess and other games. Sometimes we would just enjoy tea in one of the gardens and talk. I didn't really write anything because there wasn't anything to write.

Finally, we had reached Christmas Eve without any more incidents involving Mr. Malfoy.

That night Narcissa asked me if I would like her to send the house elves to pick up any gifts from my family.

I thanked her for the offer but told her Shadow would bring them in the morning and that she would be bringing some presents for them from my family as well.

Since I was already on my way to my room I continued and left Draco to try and explain about my special pet.

When I awoke on Christmas morning; Shadow was purring loudly next to me. She looked quite pleased with herself.

Since I didn't see any presents in the room with me I assumed she must have brought them to the main sitting room. I hoped the house elves had found them and would sort them out since I know she would probably just leave them all in a mess.

It was a few more moments before I woke up enough to remember that Shadow was a brilliant cat but she was still a cat, and as such she may have left the presents anywhere she had felt like.

I reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed, if Mr. Malfoy discovered gifts scattered around his Manor it probably wouldn't be a very happy Christmas.

When I finished dressing I discovered Shadow already draped across my shoulders, I honestly have no idea how long she had been there for.

As I opened the door to the hall I almost collided with Draco who looked like he was about to knock on my door.

He said he woke up worried that my cat was going to leave the presents in the cellar or someplace equally strange and he was unable to go back to sleep until he found out if they were in my room or not.

He felt bad about waking me up so early though and had apparently been standing there with his arm raised to knock for about five minutes.

I had dejectedly told him that I had no idea where she had left the presents and asked how long we had before his parents awoke.

He guessed an hour minimum since his parents were early risers, it was currently around 5am.

In order to search everywhere we enlisted the help of the house elves and even then, it took half an hour to locate them.

We found some presents on the foyer floor right next to the door, one on the dining room chandelier and all of Draco's presents were located in the thankfully unlit fire place of the main sitting room.

Draco said it would be fine for us to open our presents right away, he usually did in the rare circumstances when he was awake before his parents.

I told him if we got in trouble I was blaming him.

He was perfectly fine with this which led me to believe he was being honest.

From Draco I received a book on shields and defenses. Even though I can create shields wandlessly, I was grateful. The book contained information on what shields are strong and weak against, this information is invaluable.

From Draco's parents I received a lovely Slytherin green, floor length dress. All silk with a near invisible vine pattern woven in. I decided I was not allowed to gain much weight in the next several years so I could wear the dress forever.

Yes, magic could be used to adjust the size, but too much and it would warp the pattern. I didn't mind if I got taller, the dress would look good on me if it were shorter, it was just the waist and stomach area I was worried about.

From Briar I received a "home meditation kit" All I had to do was sit on the included mat and tap it with my wand to encase myself in a zen bubble. There was a plant in the kit that wasn't mentioned in the instructions, I am going to assume that it was Briar's doing.

Grandfather gifted me a lovely book bag that was embroidered with the Slytherin house crest. Of course, it wasn't just any book bag, the note he included said there were several hidden pockets and I should have fun finding them. One of these pockets even includes an expansion charm that should be difficult to detect. I haven't found all of the pockets yet, haven't had time, but I bet they will have useful items in some of them.

Draco received a new racing broom from his parents, a zen tree from my twin, and from my Grandfather he got a wand that when activated would shoot muted spells at him so he could practice counter spells and defense techniques.

I gave Draco a tiny silver pensive that could be carried on a chain. It holds a limited amount of memories but this way he can keep what is important to him close.

This was about the time that Draco's parents joined us, it was also the time when my furred abomination gave Draco her own present.

The look of shock on his face as Draco asked "Art, why has your cat given me a baby bird, does she expect me to eat it?" was priceless.

Before I could answer him, Mr. Malfoy pointed out that it was an eagle owl hatchling.

It was fuzzy and covered in pin feathers still, but it was definitely an owl. It wouldn't be useful for a while, but I figured that any creature picked by my weird cat would definitely be special in some way.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy received exotic cheeses from Briar, some exotic muggle & wizarding chocolates from me and three bottles of at least three century old wine Grandfather had stored in our cellar.

I find it amazing that all three presents work well together despite us not actually coordinating on them.

I feel the need to point out that Draco did receive presents from other people, I just didn't feel like documenting what they were. His parents were opening their other gifts when a house elf arrived to inform us that breakfast was ready. I pretended not to notice that some gifts were quickly hidden out of sight as we headed to breakfast.

False ignorance was the polite thing to do after all. Grandfather did make sure that Briar and I were quite aware of old family politics, most of it involves ignoring things that could cause problems.

For example, usually only dark followers would call Voldemort the dark lord, most others refer to him by you-know-who. I don't see what is so scary about a name, but you never mention things like that, it is rude.

So, I politely pretended to ignore the hiding of gifts that I am sure are banned in some places.

This old family political knowledge is quite handy, it will become even more useful if Draco or his parents start inviting me over for holidays more often.

I would have to strategically decline just enough to not seem rude while not accepting enough to make them believe Grandfather wanted an arrangement set up between myself and Draco.

I know Grandfather would leave these things up to me as and just laugh it off if I cause a misunderstanding. He thinks eleven is old enough to make and learn from one's own mistakes.

I wonder how Draco would feel if I told him he was a bit of a replacement brother for me, or more like a secondary brother. He is too similar to me and far too single-minded to ever be considered a possible match for me. He is a bit of a puppet as well, I can see that he has been raised to think and act in a very particular manner.

I feel like I am going off topic, but I don't want anyone that may figure out how to read this to misunderstand mine and Draco's relationship. Nor do I wish to look back on this and misunderstand myself.

Today was definitely a wonderful Christmas.

The remaining days of the holiday have seemed to fly by uneventfully. Draco snuck me out to go flying a couple more times. It was cold but completely worth it. I still laughed, but it wasn't the same as that first time. It never had the same type of abandon to it as that first time, even if it was still freedom. I never did see that carefree smile on Draco's face again.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the last night in the Manor before we head to King's Cross. I had believed that I wouldn't need to use my family's emergency gifts, I wish I hadn't been wrong.

I wish Mr. Malfoy hadn't returned earlier than usual from the ministry but wishes after the fact are pointless and I am getting ahead of myself.

I was reading in one of the numerous sitting rooms when Draco found me, his father was at the ministry and his mother had gone to help plan a gala of some sort and wouldn't be back until early evening. Draco figured he may never get another such perfect chance alone with me ever again.

He wanted to know more about muggle items like toasters and whatever a "tee vee" was.

His parents didn't really support learning about muggles, this would prove to be an understatement, but Draco hated being ignorant.

How can he feel superior if he didn't understand what they were even talking about?

So, I was teaching him what little I did know. It was more than most purebloods since both my parents had been squibs pretending they were muggle, but it wasn't nearly as much as a muggle born witch would know.

I had finished explaining telephones and toasters and was trying to explain a television using drawings when Mr. Malfoy walked in looking for Draco.

Draco told me recently that his father had come in wanting to know why a mudblood was top of our year instead of Draco. At the time Mr. Malfoy never even started to ask because he instantly saw what we were discussing.

Thanks to my ability I had a half second head start on Draco when it came to reading the mood; Mr. Malfoy was furious.

The papers with my drawings all burst into flames and Mr. Malfoy actually pointed his wand at us. He demanded to know why I knew muggle objects, he demanded to know why I was teaching Draco garbage and he demanded to know why Draco was listening to me; just to sum up.

We would have explained but this was no icy anger, he wouldn't let us talk and he was slowly backing us into a corner.

What I did next was a bit more Gryffindor than I would have liked, but I wasn't going to disappear and leave Draco in that situation by himself.

We still had some room but if we ran I was sure we would be cursed. I glanced quickly at Draco and as quietly as possible told him to run when he saw an opening.

That was when I tossed Briar's plant to the ground at Mr. Malfoy's feet.

I will admit, I did not expect the explosion of pollen, nor did I expect such rapid growth of vines. I expected just enough to trip him, not the large amount that decided to tangle themselves all the way above Mr. Malfoy's waist.

The vines may have grown even higher but Draco and I had taken off running already and I never looked back to check.

Draco yelled at me asking what the hell the thing I tossed was; as we were running.

I yelled back that it was a present from my brother in case I needed it.

Draco ran, I followed. I didn't know his Manor well enough to navigate it as easily as he was, without him I probably would end up at a dead end.

Draco led us to a side entrance where he quickly opened up a closet, well cupboard would be more accurate, and pulled out two really old brooms, possibly cleansweeps.

We decided to hide in one of the gardens for a few hours. The idea being that his father will have calmed down or that his mother will have returned by the time we come out of hiding.

Draco is sure his mother will at least listen to us before she decides if she should draw her wand to hex us.

When we were sufficiently hidden in some tree cover I looked at Draco and told him that if things got out of hand I did have a way to escape, but I wouldn't be able to take him with me.

He starred at me blankly and confused before blinking it away and becoming angry. If I had a way out why didn't I use it and stuff like that.

I calmly explained that I still found Draco useful to me and he is still my friend. I saw a way to get us both out and took that option, if there wasn't a way to get us both out I would have left him. I also explained to him that I only told him I had a way out so that he could plan his own getaway just in case.

He calmed down fairly quickly being okay with that logic. I think he was angry because he thought it was some kind of selfless sacrifice. I also told him that this way he owed me and I did plan to collect one day in the future.

While we waited I explored the garden and asked about some of the plants. I knew Briar would want to know about them.

Draco answered what he could, but he didn't know much when it came to gardening. So, I took a couple clippings to bring back with me.

Finally, Draco deemed it late enough for his mother to have returned.

We decided to be more cautious than we thought necessary and I cast my cloaking shield on us just in case someone thought to blast us out of the sky.

We headed to the front entrance where I dropped my shield and we carefully made our way inside.

We then headed to the main sitting room where we discovered Narcissa waiting for us.

We explained everything we could and Narcissa's only comment was to say the plant may have been overdoing it but that it was still clever of us.

She then asked if I thought a necklace could be made with a similar plant inside but one that gave off less pollen when tossed. I promised that I would do my best to find out.

Narcissa then dismissed myself and Draco and told us dinner would be served in two hours and she expected us to be presentable. Flying high speeds and laying in the garden was apparently very bad for our respectful appearances, Draco's hair was even messed up.

We made sure to arrive at dinner on time and clean.

Mr. Malfoy greeted us in a friendly manner and he complimented my plant trick.

I told him it was actually my brother's trick and I am sure my Grandfather helped him develop it.

I am actually positive that he didn't but they wouldn't believe that an eleven-year-old made it by himself.

Thinking about it, Briar is quite a bit more advanced with his ability then I am, yet our inexperience still shows though.

My barriers probably can't stop a decent witch or wizard. Briar "programs" his plants but has no real control over what they do. I bet that will change as we learn more and become more experienced.

Oh right, I was discussing supper.

It ended up being quite civil and I retired to my room early to make sure I had everything packed for our return trip tomorrow before deciding to write everything down.


	14. Chapter 14

How do muggles not notice us disappear into a solid wall? Is there a notice-me-not spell or something? With one person I could see muggles excusing as a trick of the light, but the numbers we go through in?

There was one muggle standing there not noticing as 7 people went through the barrier.

I mentioned my thoughts to Draco but he just said something about muggles being stupid. I sighed and went back to reading the defense book he had given me.

It hasn't been more than a week since we returned and Draco has come back laughing about mastering the leg-locker curse on Neville. I was about to send Briar to find and help but Neville somehow managed to get himself all the way to Gryffindor tower and through the portrait.

I am actually impressed, that is 4 floors with moving staircases, not to mention other students and any ghosts he may have encountered.

Oh, I started finding curses in my text books again.

I practiced what Professor Snape (kind of) taught Draco and I. Problem was it didn't seem to be a Slytherin.

The curses are too high a level for a student.

At least this is what Professor Snape told me when examining the one textbook, and whomever it was knew how to counter our tracking spell.

The farthest we ever got was to the Great Hall around breakfast. That would most likely make it a teacher.

The thought that one of our teachers is attacking me is terrifying.

Draco started making sure to sit next to me in all classes, except potions where Snape kept making me sit with the intellectually challenged Slytherins. Anything to try and keep his class in one piece.

Briar says that since he hasn't been targeted it isn't one of the house heads, they would know we are related.

We have narrowed it down, kind of. We know it isn't Binns, Filch, Hagrid, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick or Dumbledore.

That still leaves us with too many options.


	15. Ch 15, The End of First Year

A/N: Bonus Chapter tonight to thank everyone who has followed, reviewed or favourited my story so far.

And an extra shout out to my friend Golddragonson for pointing out that making each year one chapter was a bit too much in one go.

* * *

So, I was forcefully dragged against my will to the Ravenclaw Vs. Gryffindor quidditch match earlier today because Draco insisted I wasn't to be left alone in the common room, and then for some stupid reason he sat us behind Weasley and Hermione in a mostly Gryffindor section of the stands.

Maybe he thought he was invincible with Vincent and Greg beside him.

Either way he said something stupid and ended up in a fist fight with Weasley while Neville fought Vincent and Greg at the same time.

So maybe the boy does belong in Gryffindor, I wouldn't have taken on one of those gorillas in a fist fight let alone both of them at the same time; and I know some pretty dirty fighting tricks that my father and Briar have taught me.

In the end, despite Professor Snape's efforts against the team, Potter caught the snitch and Gryffindor won. Draco got a black eye which I laughed at, told him he did a great job protecting me and something about me maybe asking Neville next time for extra protection.

Draco stopped seeking sympathy and went to the hospital wing to get his eye fixed. When he came back he proudly told me that Neville was knocked unconscious, I simply asked if he would have done so well against Greg and Vincent. Draco huffed and said they would likely knock themselves out. I smiled sweetly and said if that's what makes him feel better.

I am beginning to think Draco likes that I don't coddle him or treat him like royalty. Especially since after I said that he sat down next to me and asked what I thought of the book I was reading.

We kind of are like siblings, I wonder if Draco sees me as the sister he never had. I do know that he wouldn't spend nearly so much time with me if some stupid teacher with a grudge wasn't trying to curse all my school things.

I half regret not talking Draco with me to see Professor Snape. His hovering can be annoying but apparently, he overheard something or saw something and now he won't stop insisting that Hagrid is doing something highly illegal.

He also keeps insisting that Weasley, Potter, and Hermione know about it. He thinks Hagrid is raising a dragon. Why would the man be stupid enough to raise a dragon?

I believed all Draco's ideas about a dragon to be nothing but dragon dung until earlier today when Weasley had to go to the hospital wing for a vicious looking bite. He swears it was a dog, but how many dogs are venomous.

Draco insisted on going to borrow a book from Weasley for some reason. Apparently, it was to taunt him about knowing what really bit him.

I lectured Draco on giving away his hand without at least blackmailing the boy, he said he got more info though and refused to tell me since I doubted him, but that I should trust him when he says it will be amazing.

Okay, I admit, Gryffindor losing 150 points all in one go was amazing, and lucky since Draco lost us 50 points. I told him they would have lost the points whether he had gone out or not, Draco insisted that they only would have lost 100 because it was Neville overhearing him that caused him to be out of bed.

I just scoffed and told him to enjoy his upcoming detention; I had exams to study for.

I kind of wish that if I ever get caught and get detention that it will be a lot more boring than Draco's was. I mean centaurs and unicorn eating monsters, that is just messed up.

Exams were fun, well not the written part, but the practical. I made a pineapple tap dance. I made a mouse into a beautiful snuff box, it was even whisker free, although the inside had a bit of a fur lining...oops. Then we had the irony of remembering a forgetfulness potion.

All-in-all I was quite happy to enjoy my free time in the sun. If first years were allowed brooms then I would probably be flying right now. Laying in the sun with my feet in the lake was a good enough alternative. I can fly during the summer.

Briar had teased me about looking like a plant, roots reaching for moisture and leaves to the sun.

I retorted that he was doing the same thing somewhere else along the lake.

Actually, a lot of students were.

Even if Briar and I couldn't see each other, we would never risk being the only two doing something.

When Briar's friends and my acquaintances started to leave we reluctantly got up as well. Sitting like we had been was halfway between flying and swimming, it wasn't freedom, but it was peace.

I had finished the book Draco had given me and I was going through it again but this time adding my own little notes with a purple ink when Draco came in.

He started telling me that Quirrell had just tried to steal the philosopher's stone which had been hidden at Hogwarts and Potter's group had gone after him to stop him. There were a bunch of different defenses that the teachers set up and they had to get through them to get to Quirrell. Weasley had beat Professor McGonagall's giant chess set and Hermione had solved Professor Snape's deadly logic puzzle. Not to mention that the blessed lucky Potter had actually defeated Quirrell.

Professor Snape came and told me later that I probably didn't need to worry about curses anymore since Quirrell had been trying to do Voldemort's will.

He never did say if it was his past or present will.

Draco was relieved and finally stopped following me like a protective puppy. Strangely the female Slytherins in my year seem to like me more now, piffle.

Fickle females, there is only a week left before we leave.

When I told Briar what Snape told me he laughed and said it takes skill to hold such a strong grudge against our family after death. I couldn't help it, I laughed with him.

Since I was in the common room sitting by myself this caused a few stares but what do I care for their opinions of me.

Hermione is top of our year, Draco is second. Briar and I were high enough above average that Grandfather wouldn't be disappointed.

I think in muggle terms we are around 86 or 87%.

It is sometimes easier to think in grades as percentages, Briar and I did go to muggle schools for 5 years before our parents decided to separate us.

The final supper was decorated all Slytherin in style, at least it was before Dumbledore awarded points for doing what should have been impossible tasks.

The one that surprised me was the 10 points to Neville for standing up to his friends.

Briar said he had found Neville petrified in their common room.

Professor Dumbledore should have been in Slytherin. He purposely waited to award the most points and give Slytherin false hope. It was all very overly dramatic, and if I thought the green and silver was garish, I was wrong. Red and gold are much poorer choices when it comes to decorating, way too bold.

I don't really understand the excitement over winning or losing the house cup.

Should teachers really be pitting students against one another, if so then why the bloody speech about house co-operation and getting along with each other.

It isn't like one can put "won the house cup at Hogwarts" on a job application.

Briar laughed and told me not to overthink it or I would give myself a headache.

Well, I look forward to spending the summer with Briar and Grandfather.

I wonder what Draco will say when he realizes he missed my birthday. I can't help but smirk at this thought, I never did tell him when it was.

Briar and I agreed not to celebrate until summer so that no one would put two-and-two together and realize we were siblings. Not enough first years have their birthday in May.

Daphne is trying to get me attention, so I shall stop writing for now and enjoy the train trip home.


	16. Chapter 16

Summer has been fun so far. I was right about Draco being upset about missing my birthday. I still refused to tell him when it actually is and just said to send me a present in July if it really bothers him that much.

He sent me a broom, Nimbus two thousand and one. He also sent a charmed water breathing chain for Briar. Nice to see he isn't all talk and can actually keep his word.

Briar and I never get each other birthday presents, unless it is food or some promise for the future.

Grandfather got us a new potions kit each. Not just the copper cauldron kits either but the ones with silver cauldrons. We can't use them at school since not enough students have them, but we got to use them as much as we wanted this summer.

Briar started using his right away to brew tea. He does it in such a way that he enhances the properties of the plants used and then casts a spell to solidify the tea into a type of candy.

We did it once with accidental magic when we were younger and Briar decided to master doing it deliberately since then. You can usually see him with a plant book as he memorizes new effects and combinations.

I think he could sell the candies and get rich, but Briar doesn't want to. We are a secretive family, why share what we can keep for ourselves and ours.

This summer Grandfather also decided to teach us a charm that changes our hair to blonde and our eyes to blue. I think it also makes the softer features of our faces more angular and pointy as well.

Briar says it is a perfect charm since he wants to drag me into crowded shopping centers in both wizarding and muggle London in order to help me learn to control my ability better.

We also spent some time practicing spells from the shield book Draco got me. It helps me to pretend to know the spell if I ever need to cast a shield quickly.

I know we were sent letters home asking us not to practice magic outside of school but Grandfather has a teaching license apparently so as long as he is near we are fine. Grandfather also says that the ministry cannot detect our abilities. Briar and I hadn't even considered the possibility that they could. We assumed it was like speaking parseltongue or veela charm, the magic is there but so ingrained in our genetics it can't be measured.

So, as I said it was a fun summer, Briar is now better at shields, I am better at blocking out emotions, Briar has candies to last us until at least Christmas and my barriers seem stronger than before. We decided that Christmas break will be used to practice Briar's abilities.

We just received our new book lists and reading it we saw a bunch of Gildroy Lockheart's books. I decided I need to find a way to skip every Defense class possible, Briar laughed and said it should be a good bit of fiction. Grandfather stated he refuses to touch such drivel and we shall have to get our own books.

It is a good chance to test our appearance changing charm around people we know anyway.

Being able to shop together in public was nice. We were able to divide and conquer to get everything done twice as fast. Neither of us can carry 2 sets of school books alone though so I grabbed new robes while Briar grabbed the potion ingredients before we met up at Flourish & Blotts.

We had the worst possible luck. Lockheart himself was doing a book signing and the place was packed. It also turns out that he is to be our new defense teacher.

After watching Lockheart's obsession with 'Famous Potter', Briar was actually helping me plan ways for us to skip the class together. It wasn't all bad, we did manage to use the distraction Potter was causing in order to purchase our books without getting them signed.

A large crowd came in as we were trying to leave and we had to sneak upstairs to wait for enough room to clear so we could escape. From there we were able to witness some weird not-a-fight between the Weasley and Malfoy families before just enough space cleared for us to make a nice escape with our shrunken books.

No, we didn't shrink them ourselves. A nice wizard took pity on us and did it for us. I honestly think it is part of Briar's ability. He gives off a pollen or scent that attracts just the type of person we need for the occasion.

Briar denied it at first but then he was hungry and I refused to hand the money over to him just to see what happened. A witch came within moments and said we reminded her of her departed grandchildren and asked if she could treat us to lunch.

This explains why Briar always seems to be so lucky, and yes, his scent did change ever so slightly. I told him that mother and father should have name him Rose instead but he threatened to withhold calming candies.

We shall continue experimenting with Briar's extended ability come Christmas. When we told Grandfather he just laughed and said "How fun." I think he already knew somehow.


	17. Chapter 17

When it came time to board the train, Briar found a compartment with Neville and Finnegan. Hermione joined them a little later much to my surprise. Briar says that she couldn't find Potter or the Weasel so they were second choice. I was sadly grabbed by Pansy and Daphne, two Slytherin girls in my year, and were later joined by Millisicent. Milli is terrifying looking, way too much inbreeding I think, or maybe troll blood.

So while Briar got mildly intelligent conversation I ended up with fasion and boy talk. I therefore have spent most of the trip starring out the window wondering how much trouble I would get in if I grabbed my broom and lept out the window to follow the train from the air. I did joing in the mindless chatter a small amount when I mentioned i knew a wandless charm for straightning clothes. Teaching them was more enjoyable than the drivel.

We are twelve, why should I care about boys and marriage? We were almost at the castle when they brought up Draco's relationship with me. Girls don't really drop topics very easily. I told them I had exchanged a few owls with Draco but I didn't once visit the manor this summer.

Apparently this meant I wan't a candidate and it calmed their nerves. I would rather have a conversation with Greg about potions, it would me leaps and bounds more intelligent.

Apparently if I had tried to fly along I would have seen a car doing just that. I didn't learn about that bit of knowledge until arriving in the great hall for the feast, but I am getting slightly ahead of myself.

As we left th train, Draco came to properly escourt me to a carrage. He asked if the emotions were too much for me again.

He looked so weird with that joking, innocent smile that I laughed. I told him I wasn't ill, but I wasn't okay either. I told him I had gotten better at blocking out the noise.

We discussed bits of our holiday on the carriage. As I said, we had kept in contact with owls. A couple of times Draco's Eagle owl trailed behind as if learning the job. It wasn't able to fly as long as the adults so it usually stayed overnight before leaving, or Shadow would bring it back herself when she got annoyed with it's cheaping.

The first time she returned the owl she dropped it off directly in Draco's lap. Unfortunetly he was enjoying a bath at the time and did not enjoy needing to save it from drowning a few inches above his crotch.

For some reason he decided to bring the owl to school with him. Even though it couldn't deliver his mail yet, Draco reasoned that it would do better in the owlry than at the manor.

Mr. Malfoy has apparently been threatening to murder it. The little owl is quite skilled at ending up in countainers and other impossible places.

The owl still was unnamed, but Draco plans to call it Loki if it is male and Discordia if it is female. The little owl had managed to ruin some expensive potions ingredients when it got trapped in an air tight container.

From what we can determine, the owl started getting stuck in containers after the 3rd time my cat apparated it home. We can only hope it isn't somehow learning from her. If it is, the owl will probably have to live outside the manor until it learns properly.

Despite all Draco's complaints I could tell he loved the small ball of feathers. By Christmas it should be almost full-sized.

It was while waiting for the first years to be sorted when Blaise passed Draco a copy of the latest Daily Prophet. There on the front page was a flying blue car being flown by Weasley and Potter.

Are they really that stupid? When I looked over to the Gryffindor table they were definetly missing.

Draco was actually laughing, it was creepy. He said they would expelled for sure.

I just shook my head and silently asked Briar if Potter was really too stupid to have sent his owl if he had missed the train, or would he have though it thrilling to come in a manner different from everyone else.

Briar thinks it was Weasley's idea and Potter just went along with it.

So the boy who lived is a follower and not a leader, good to know.

Briar tells me he is really just too polite to Weasley because he was his first friend.

I think that is a stupid reason, I tell Draco when he is being stupid.

Briar says Potter was apparently locked in a cupboard for his childhood and doesn't have a proper understanding of people and the world. Weasley may actually be stupid though and would likely fail if not for Hermione's constant tutoring.

I feel sorry for her.

While we were talking all the first years had been escourted into the great hall. Snape was absent though. As Slytherin head of house he would have to be here. I hoped he wasn't ill. As a Potion Master is there many ailments he can't cure though?

We got a few new Slytherins and were partially into the meal when Professor Snape came in, he was quite excited and angry at the same time. Instead of taking his spot at the table though he whispered something to Professor Mcgonagall. She became furious and followed him out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore followed about 2 minutes later.

Going off the older students I am led to believe this isn't normal opening feast behavior. It is definetely different than last year, but who am I to judge normal after only two differing feasts.


	18. Chapter 18

After the feast when we were all sitting around the common room, Briar informed me that the Gryffindor's were throwing a party for Weasley and Potter.

Apparently, they celebrate mischievous stupidity.

Briar says Potter is doing a good job staying ashamed with himself, but Weasley seems to like the attention. Of course, the Weasley twins are brilliant pranksters, Briar likes them.

This morning was amusing. An owl flew straight into Hermione's porridge. Briar says he is happy our cat delivers our mail. No feathers, no bird droppings, way more hygienic.

I was about to laugh and point out this fact to Draco when a shriek pierced all the conversation in the Great Hall. One Ronald Bilius Weasley had received a howler.

All thoughts of the howler were quickly wiped from Briar's thoughts when he discovered he had herbology first thing.

He says he would have loved for it to have been a double with Slytherin instead of Hufflepuff. Something about trying something he wants to show me.

I have a feeling this is why Briar gets along with the Weasley twins, his something new feels like mischief. I love it.

Unfortunately, Slytherins have history of magic first, thankfully it is followed by charms. After lunch we have herbology with the Ravenclaws.

Briar has defense after lunch, he decided to skip by meditating in the back in order to take herbology with me.

Even on the way to the greenhouses he refused to tell me what was in store. I was pleasantly surprised to discover baby mandrakes awaiting us.

Briar has a test in defense, it is all about the life of Lockheart, he is actually hoping he fails.

I didn't realize how bored Briar was until little vines started to move and yank the earmuffs off of Ravenclaw and Slytherin students alike. I smacked away one I saw coming for me and watched it go for Pansy instead, I let it.

Draco had seen what was happening and managed to secure his from the vines before he peacefully continued repotting his mandrake.

Most had found a way to copy Draco but a good portion of the class was still unconscious. Professor Sprout was going over the now still vines carefully, she had no idea why they had become so mischievous. That was when the mandrakes started singing, Professor Sprout asked us to finish quickly so she could dismiss us and find the prankster.

Briar apparently practiced on his own mandrake earlier but no one had noticed.

During supper I warned Draco about the pop quiz in Defense and its contents, someone else had overheard but instead of asking how I knew, it was decided every Slytherin would answer the questions wrong on purpose. Except for the one about his lifelong dream, that was hilarious enough by itself.

After supper quidditch tryouts were held. Draco forced me to come and watch. I reluctantly admit he performed well, but there were a couple of people that did better. He did manage to make it on the reserve team though.

He tried to get me to try-out as well but our team doesn't accept females. Something about pure blood females being delicate.

I would love to see flint tell that to Narcissa.


	19. Chapter 19

It's Saturday and Draco dragged me to the quidditch pitch to watch him practice. Part of me believes that he keeps hoping to make me jealous enough to demand to join the team.

The Gryffindors apparently already had the pitch booked but Flint got a signed note from Professor Snape saying Slytherin could use the pitch today. Apparently, Draco's father bought the whole Slytherin team Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones, now Draco is the main seeker on the team.

This actually made me slightly angry. Yes, he is my friend, yes, bribery is a part of being Slytherin, but if I was the boy who had earned the seeker place I would be heart broken.

While I was controlling my newly discovered anger and deciding how to tell off Draco; a fight was happening on the pitch. Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood and Weasley managed to make himself belch slugs.

That is the point I walked away to go flying over the lake. I was hoping I wouldn't feel the need to hex Draco by the time I got back.

The workload this year is more difficult than last year. Halloween is just around the corner and I have written so little. I can't wait for the Halloween feast!

Charms is still my favorite class; Professor Snape is still my favorite teacher. Yes, he does favor Slytherins, but he has no tolerance for idiots and is harsher because of it. I find I learn better because his expectations are higher.

Oh, Peeves broke a vanishing cabinet, I can't help but wonder where the other half is.

Halloween was amazing! I even got an uninterrupted meal this year. But then there was the blood on the walls.

I was wandering around after supper with Daphne, Theo, Blaise, Greg, Vincent and Draco when we came upon a large group of people. Draco of course shoved his way to the front. The rest of us stayed back, where we clearly heard Draco quite clearly read the message before loudly stating mudbloods will be next.

We quickly looked at each other before Theo and Blaise made a quick decision to grab Draco and get us all out of there. The rest of the school dislikes Slytherins enough, why give them more reason to hate us.

When we returned to the common room, still dragging Draco, we forcefully sat him down on one of the couches and asked him what he thought he was doing.

He stated that is was true, the mudbloods would be next. His father told him about the chamber years ago. Some girl had died, only mudbloods were targeted.

I don't understand why he insists on that word, he is like a baby that just learnt how to say now.

Anyways, we told him not to do anything else that would make him seem guilty. He reluctantly agreed and we went on to enjoy the Halloween party in the common room.


	20. Chapter 20

There was a quidditch match today, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Draco once again forced me to come. He wanted me to watch his debut as he beat Potter.

I sat with Daphne who came only because Pansy made her. When Daphne isn't talking about fashion or boys she is quite intelligent.

I will also admit that watching Potter get chased around by a rogue bludger was quite amusing.

I believe I need to take Draco out for some extra quidditch practice. Instead of looking for the snitch he thought it would be fun to torment Potter. I am positive everyone except Draco knew the snitch was hovering behind his ear.

So, Potter won and our AMAZING defense teacher somehow removed all the bones from Potter's broken arm.

The Slytherin's continue to purposely get all the questions on Lockheart's quizzes hilariously wrong. I believe Lockheart is starting to think we all managed to get misprinted text books.

Today and yesterday were interesting, for lack of a better word. The Gryffindor paparazzi child was petrified on his way to see Potter in the hospital wing. The school is in a panic.

Briar is helping make protective charms to sell. He is able to get hard to find plants and was promised a percentage of the prophets, so he agreed readily enough.

I asked him how the Weasley twins discovered his affinity for rare plants.

Apparently, he had a pure white fox glove on his night stand. He figured no one would recognize it, and if the twins hadn't come to tease their brother about something he would have been right.

Briar tells me it isn't quite the money he is doing it for, it is the false peace it gives people and because the twins won't prank people they find useful.

I remember laughing and telling him good luck selling one to anyone in Slytherin because we are all too smart for that.

It was earlier this evening I was proven wrong. I was laughing with Blaise and Draco over the amulets, some of them are quite ugly.

I am sure the twins did that on purpose.

So, Blaise was saying that no one in Slytherin would ever get one because the heir only attacks muggleborns and everyone in Slytherin is a pure-blood.

That is when we spotted Pansy wearing several of the ugly thing. One even seemed to purposely cutting off the blood flow in her wrist.

I sighed loudly when the two boys made me go talk sense into her, they reasoned that she would listen since we are both female.

I plan to stick slimy things in both their beds.

I went up to Pansy and carefully explained with great difficulty that Slytherin's heir didn't attack purebloods.

She seemed shocked for some reason, she figured the charms were just the latest trend. She quickly removed all the charms except the one on her wrist which wrapped itself even tighter when we tried to remove it.

It took me and both boys to pry it off and quickly incendio it to be on the safe side.

Briar found that bit of information hilarious and passed on the new to the Weasley twins. They were overjoyed in the success of their experiment.

I vow here and now never to except anything from the Weasley twins.


	21. Chapter 21

I haven't really mentioned anything about potions before now. I guess the main thing is that it is on Thursday mornings and we are still with Gryffindor. I mention this now because todays lesson was the first I didn't enjoy.

We were working with the Swelling Solution today. Professor Snape stuck me with Pansy. Draco and Greg were seated in the desks in front of us, this is important to remember.

Since I am always expecting the unexpected I managed to react fairly quickly, but not quite quick enough. We were mostly through the potion and Pansy was thankfully letting me do everything. Then I heard a splash from Greg's cauldron. I did the logical thing and ducked behind Pansy. Not even two full seconds later it was as if Greg's cauldron decided to vomit.

Swelling solution was everywhere. Pansy is too skinny to make an effective shield, Draco and Greg were completely soaked in the solution. Pansy was fairly bad as well since she leaned forward to investigate the splash.

My one hand was splashed and basically every other Slytherin had been splashed somewhere. I could tell Potter, Weasley, and Hermione were pleased but I wasn't sure if it was because Draco now resembled a balloon, or because they had tossed the firecracker Professor Snape fished out of Greg's cauldron.

Thankfully Professor Snape had prepared a deflating draft ahead of time or I probably wouldn't be able to write tonight.

It has been a little over a week since that disastrous potions class, yesterday was Thursday. It was also the first dueling lesson.

Unfortunately, Lockheart was the teacher in charge. Luckily Professor Snape was his 'assistant'.

It started with Professor Snape disarming an incompetent Lockheart, then all of us were put into pairs to practice Expelliarmus.

I was partnered with a second year Ravenclaw. Before we faced-off I heard her mutter "Dirty snake."

I decided to show her, I was going to beat her cleanly!

I cast Expelliarmus and caught her off guard, she managed to counter out of reflex and I put up a shield. It was actually fun, she then cast the disarming spell which I countered and she put up a shield. We probably would have continued like that if it wasn't for Draco and Potter causing a scene.

I bowed politely to the girl and we civilly shook hands. She even told me she had fun and would like to duel me again.

I agreed and we parted ways.

I still don't know her name, but she had short black hair.

Theo told me I missed Potter hitting Draco with Rictusempta and Draco hitting Potter with Taratallegra. I did see Draco giggling and Potter Dancing.

I also saw Professor Snape cast Finite Incantatem, I would have to remember that spell. Then I got to see Lockheart drop his wand while 'demonstrating' a spell to Potter.

I knew Draco is a little jealous of Potter and all the attention he gets, but I think Draco is better off without all this attention from Lockheart.

So, the duel started and Draco cast Serpensertia, a beautiful snake came out and headed for Potter. Lockheart then blasted it with something that only served to make it irritated and head towards the crowd.

I didn't see who the snake tried to attack, but I did hear Potter speak Parseltongue. The snake stopped moving and Professor Snape banished it.

I watched everyone back away from Potter as if he was diseased. It is honestly nice to see people show fear of someone who isn't a Slytherin for once.


	22. Chapter 22

There was a huge snowstorm today and herbology was cancelled, it put Briar in a horrible mood. I was thinking of skipping History of Magic to go cheer him up, but Draco has been pouty and that usually means he is going to do something stupid.

Briar told me to watch him carefully. It was a good thing I didn't skip though. If I had I may have ended up being the one to discover a petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick.

Draco is really pissed off now, the Weasley twins started marching Potter everywhere and yelling at people to make way for the heir of Slytherin.

I am not sure if he is angry that people think it could actually be Potter or if it is because he doesn't get to go home for the winter holidays. I am hoping it is the latter.

Draco wants me to stay with him at Hogwarts but I declined. I had promised to go home this year.

Blaise, Daphne, Theo and I managed to convince Greg and Vincent to stay at least. Once we mentioned the feast they were more than happy to babysit Draco.

I am home now. Grandfather picked Briar and I up from separate entrances as per usual. We told him about the attacks and how Gryffindor think Draco is the heir and how most of Slytherin think it's Potter.

Grandfather tsk-ed and said he thought the Slytherins at least were smarter.

I did confirm that there is a few of us that don't believe it is Potter, but we also don't know who it could be.

Grandfather says that the last time the chamber had been opened a Rubeus Hagrid had been expelled. Yet he doesn't believe the man to be smart enough to be the heir.

Grandfather also mentioned that Hagrid loves all animals and people, so wouldn't have it in him to kill anyone. Which brings us back to not knowing who it is or even was.

Briar and I have started making a list of who knows our parents are squibs.

The list is literally Draco and Neville.

Apparently, Briar trusts him, Neville is also the only Gryffindor to know Briar has a sister. Well maybe, there were a lot of butterbeers involved.

Briar has decided to be more careful with the consumption of that particular drink. He is a lot slower to trust than I am, so I had to get the story.

Neville was confiding in Briar that he was practically a squib and should just break his own wand. Briar then told him that are parents were squibs to help make him feel better.

Eventually Neville confided that his parents are alive but quite ill and that was why his grandmother raised him. Since we believe in secrets for secrets, Briar told Neville that he lives with his grandfather and sister since our parents are seemingly dead.

Grandfather said he is impressed with out secret keeping and that we chose to share with people that keep their own secrets. Then Grandfather walked away muttering "Longbottom and Malfoy" before he started laughing.

Knowing Grandfather the way we do, we believe he finds irony of some sort in our choices. That or he knows great secrets about both families.

Since no one knows of our parents we should be safe from whatever is petrifying students.

Draco sent me a letter today using Discordia. He included an article from Theo's Daily Profit.

His letter stated that his parents sent him the article and because he was unable to wait for my return to share, he stole Theo's paper to send me.

Draco seems to find it hilarious that the head of the Weasley family was fined. I personally think he just wants to brag about his father's involvement.

I believe Draco's attitude to be childish and responded by asking if the Weasley's really do have a family ghoul? I also asked if ghouls can actually be trained to attack people and if so I want to set one up in my trunk.

Briar tells me I am thinking of a boggart. Ghouls don't fit in trunks.

Oh well, letter is already sent back with Discordia. She popped out of sight only to appear in the distance flying back towards Hogwarts. She appears to apparate now, though less skillfully than Shadow. She will probably learn eventually.


	23. Chapter 23

It has been a month since we have gotten back and I haven't seen Hermione in Potions, I didn't think she was the sort to skip.

Oh, Briar tells me she is in the hospital wing but that I shouldn't worry since she isn't petrified. All I could discover was that she drank a potion over the holidays and it had an ill effect. No one knows what it did or if she took it knowingly. For once anyone that knows anything isn't talking.

Merlin and Gods alike I am thankful today is over. I know I said I didn't care about dates but today was February 14th, also known as Saint Valentine's Day. Why celebrate a muggle holiday from a muggle religion?

Thankfully Briar was awake first and made it to the Great Hall before I did. I mention it only because it gave him time to forewarn me.

As soon as I heard I turned right around and headed back to the dorms. This confused Draco but I just told him I suddenly had no appetite and would eat tomorrow instead.

Draco, used to me not making sense, just shrugged slightly and said he would see me in class.

I wonder how Professors Snape and McGonagall have managed not to kill Lockheart yet. The fact that Dumbledore went along with this idiotic idea has lost any respect I had for the headmaster.

I am not explaining properly, apologies.

In order to 'cheer' up the students Lockheart decided to throw a Valentine's celebration. I will admit to enjoying the chocolate treats Briar sent me, as well as the one Draco brought me when he realized why I had no appetite.

It was the stupid, mushy feelings everywhere. Plus, dwarves. Seriously? Dwarves with wings? Dwarves in diapers with wings?

I think I shall brew some Willow bark tea for my headache.

Other than the dwarves constantly interrupting class, there was one highlight to the day. No, it wasn't getting a Valentine telling me that looking into my eyes was utopia and how just once they wished for me to meet their eyes back.

There was no signature and I don't plan to start looking in people's eyes anytime soon.

No, it was when I was walking with Draco and using him to shield me from both emotions and dwarves that one of those dwarves caught Potter. Potter was putting in great effort to run away too. During all this I did notice Draco pick up one of Potter's books for some reason.

Oh, quick off topic note. Pickled toads, blackboards and the dark lord. Not the most romantic combination of things out there.

Anyways, Draco was disarmed by Potter after he picked up the book, and not to be outdone by Potter again, Draco outed the littlest Weasley as the writer of Potter's Valentine.

Maybe I can convince Briar to leave a book of romantic poetry near her bed so if this happens again we won't have to hear poetry that bad ever again.

Briar says it would be easier for me since I can turn look invisible and I am female.

So, one anonymous school delivery owl it is.


	24. Chapter 24

It has been a peaceful few weeks, but currently Briar is furious.

Someone ripped apart Potter's trunk and things are strewn everywhere. I should clarify that Briar isn't upset that someone went through Potter's things. He is upset because whoever did it tossed apart Potter's potion kit. So many ingredients were ruined.

I think this summer we need to work on not treating every plant, dead or alive, as if it is his first-born child.

Today was the Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff quidditch match. I went to the library so that Draco wouldn't drag me to watch. I was actually writing up the earlier entry when I noticed Hermione in the library.

This is only strange because she never misses one of Potter's games. She even sat across from me for a bit since I was in the section she needed. It was obvious she was researching something.

I remember seeing her light up like a lantern and, much to my surprise, ripping a page out of a book. She jumped up and ran up to a Ravenclaw prefect.

The girl had a mirror and that seemed to be Hermione's main point of interest.

I had actually gotten up to follow them out of the library and head back to the dungeon when I felt an overwhelming desire to kill. At the same moment I was no longer able to feel any emotions at all from Hermione or the pretty Ravenclaw.

I froze, right there in the doorway. I was scared. Whatever had just happened could have easily happened to me as well. I stood there, I don't know how long until the killing emotion was gone. Then I screamed. Screamed for Madame Prince. Screamed for anyone. I ran towards where I last 'felt' them.

They were both thankfully only petrified.

The mirror was lying at their feet. I just stood at stared at them, only vaguely aware of Madame Prince running to grab Madame Pomfrey. I think she was worried for me.

It was Professor Snape that shoved a vial of something nasty under my nose.

When later asked how I managed to scream before I was able to see the girls I remember saying I heard the mirror drop and the talking stop and that I felt a heavy aura. I said that it weighed on me and I could feel the killing intent. I mentioned that I hoped the two girls were just frozen in fear like I was, but the talking never resumed, the footsteps never resumed. It terrified me more, and I screamed. I didn't really think at all, just acted.

Professor Snape took me to his office and snuck Briar in. Thankfully my thoughtful twin brought me a cup of extra strong calming tea. We didn't say anything, he just hugged me or held my hand while I drank. Briar was aware of my emotions just as much as I was but didn't know how to help me until Professor Snape came to collect him for 'loitering in the dungeons.'

Professor Snape eventually escorted me back to the common room with assurances that Professor McGonagall would escort Briar back to his.

When I entered the common room, I was hugged not just by Draco but also Daphne, Theo, Blaise Vincent and Greg. Pansy was apparently sleeping.

All of them had thought I was the one petrified since I had gone to the library. I explained it was Hermione Granger and a Ravenclaw that Briar had informed me is Penelope Clearwater.

Draco told me later that he was worried since he knew my parents were squibs. Everyone else assumed I was hit because I was walking to close to the mudblood.

I informed Draco that he is the only one that knows about my parents. He just smiled slightly and said that was good.


	25. Chapter 25, The End of Second Year

It has been several days and Draco has become insufferable, almost as bad as Lockheart. He keeps bragging that his father got Dumbledore sacked, it wasn't until potions that he angered me by saying he hopes the next mudblood dies, and that it is a shame it wasn't Granger.

The git had no clue why I refused to talk to him until he confronted me in the common room.

I did have the tact to bring him to a silent corner before answering. Most were smart enough to realize this may be an unhealthy conversation to overhear and retreated to the dorms.

The common room was actually abandoned, I should get angry more often, it is peaceful.

Now I was angry, but I didn't yell. It was a quiet fire, I almost looked him in the eyes to show him my rage but managed not to.

I mentioned that I had left the library seconds after the two petrified girls had and it really could have been me, it still could. My parents were squibs and no one knows how the victims are chosen. Him saying he hopes the next victim dies is similar to saying he hopes I will die.

I know he felt mildly ashamed and a little more than mildly fearful.

I finished by telling him he could hope for people to die as much as he wanted, but I refuse to even speak to him as long as he feels the need to be less than human.

I know he won't apologize, Malfoy's don't apologize, but I feel better.

The day today had started out so great. Briar said the Mandrakes were almost ready, any day now, and then we heard Professor McGonagall's voice echo throughout the school.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

That was followed by us getting a notice saying that Hogwarts was going to close. Draco's face fell slightly about then.

Despite what he says I know he doesn't want to go to Durmstang. It is a lot harder to break the rules and get away with his 'mightier than you' attitude there. Here he is the Slytherin Prince, royalty. There he would just be another student, because there they judge you by your talent, not your family.

I remember looking at him and asking if this is what he wanted? He never did answer and I left to help Theo catch his textbook. For some reason it was flying around the common room. I used a bubble charm to help catch it and saw it was a storybook and not a textbook. Theo was red when he quietly said it was a charmed book meant to give stories to match his mood. Since he didn't want to leave it had apparently decided it didn't want to leave either.

I patted him companionably on the back and said not too loudly that maybe there are some charms one shouldn't practice on the books containing the counter spells.

Theo was still embarrassed but not as much as he could have been.

Later when it was quiet I received a thank you note that said he owed me one. It was nice of him to offer, but not practical. We will after all be separating to different schools tomorrow. There is a slight chance of us going to the same school I guess.

I don't understand how things work in this place. First, we are leaving for good, and then we are woken up to go to a feast.

Exams are cancelled and I can't help but wonder how this effects O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students. Don't they need certain scores in order to make it to the next years courses, or to get into their chosen career paths?

Briar pointed out that Professor McGonagall only said final exams not the special tests. I wonder how long it will take the older students to realize this.

Draco is furious right now and I am listening to him rant while writing this. His father was taken off the school board of governors. I just muttered 'Karma' at him but I don't think he heard me.

"My father only suggested not threatened" and other things like that.

Normally I would tune out Draco's ranting with Briar, but my twin somehow convinced Professor Sprout to part with a baby mandrake and he is cooing at it.

His powers could be deadly if used right, we should take advantage of them more often. We did experiment with his plant control over Yule but not his, pheromones? I think that is the right word.

This Summer we will work on that half of his abilities as well as working on me tuning out emotions.

Looks like we will be arriving at King's Cross in an hour. I should probably try to calm down Draco. The others already ran to other compartments and left me alone.

I think I will shove five or six of Briar's calming candies in his mouth.

Draco would like to know where I got them, he wants a bag to take home.


	26. Chapter 26

After Grandfather picked us up he told us we are going to France this summer.

He didn't explain why.

It is odd since Grandfather hates people.

Briar and I silently discussed things on the way. Grandfather chose to drive us the whole way.

All that we could speculate was that Grandfather accidently cursed his mansion again or that he wanted us to leave a false trail away from our actual home.

When we arrived, Grandfather told us to disguise ourselves, since he did nothing to his own appearance Briar and I concluded that it was the latter option.

Shadow has already made herself at home like the spoiled cat she is. We discovered her curled up in front of the front sitting room fireplace with a pile of parcels. Some were from Neville, some from Draco and some from Grandfather.

Neville had gifted Briar a book on rare magical plants and for "Briar's mysterious sister" Neville gifted a book on charms to keep things hidden and other useful household charms. Draco gave Briar some swim goggles charmed to allow one to see in the murkiest water and gave me a broom polishing kit. Grandfather gifted us a book on learning the complexities of the French language.

Briar and I know basic French but it appears that Grandfather plans for us to be here awhile.

The name of the city is Perpignan, we found out last week while exploring. It is an old city from the 10th century. That was all I cared to find out about the history, we won't be here forever and we aren't even really in the city anyway. We live past the edge of town and closer to the small forest. Grandfather has quite a few notice-me-not charms and muggle repellants on the area behind the house. None on the house itself though. None of that matters because I can go flying, there is even a small lake so Briar can swim.

We do have a long walk to get into town though. Grandfather says there is a wizarding community in town that we could floo to, but he doesn't trust anyone enough so we are not allowed.

Using Briar's mesmerizing scent abilities has been fun, we can't use it to get a ride into town. People have to be within a 3 metre radius for it to really catch. The person also has to be able to give what Briar wants. It doesn't work if Briar only wants something to test to see if he can get it, he has to actually want it or want it for me.

We plan to see if we can get people to dance later this week.

Well, we can make people dance. We cannot decide how long they dance for or the type of dance. It almost appears to make people believe they are listening to their favorite dancing tune.

Apparently, I have a unique laugh. I don't remember what Briar said to make me laugh, but I was laughing loudly and happily at something. Then I heard a confused voice call my name almost as a question.

I turned quickly to look at the voice and briefly saw Briar eat something secretly and there was Draco behind us looking at the two of us with wide eyes.

Briar decided to talk while I got over my shock. He talked with a fairly deep voice to my surprise. He told me just now that the plant he ate changed it. Leave him to be overly prepared like that.

Briar said it was a pleasant surprise to run into someone from school and that Draco could call him Ares for now. He then went on to apologize that we couldn't drop the glamour, but it was our Grandfather that had cast them.

Let's ignore the fact that it wasn't a glamour and that we ourselves had done it.

Anyways, at that point Narcissa came around the corner to see what was keeping Draco and we ended up having a lovely conversation.

The Malfoy family is staying at a manor not far from our own. Briar told me to go have fun and that we can resume our shopping later. He really meant training since I do not remember us needing to do any shopping.

I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and decided this was a perfect opportunity to help Draco improve at quidditch.

Briar decided to meet come with me as an escort after we returned briefly home to inform Grandfather.

Narcissa introduced us to Mr. Malfoy as Ares and Gemini. Thankfully he didn't really acknowledge us and just told us to go play in the forest.

I remember Draco being really surprised that Briar could fly well since he doesn't enjoy it. Briar responded with quidditch tips for Draco.

Surprisingly Draco actually listened and his game has improved quite a bit. Now if we can break him of his obsession with Potter then Slytherin may have a chance of winning a game.


	27. Chapter 27

A week has gone by and the Malfoys returned to Wiltshire. Briar and I now have time to do what we want again, Grandfather muttered about someone sending another but thanked us for our good work.

Apparently, a pleasant side effect of Briar's scent is that it makes people like us. When questions were being asked about our family in town all the locals answered as if they had known us for years.

Grandfather is acting like he knows more than what he is letting on, that is fairly normal for Grandfather. I wish he would give us a hint though.

Briar is mean, he had me practice looking people in the eye today. I feel like I have been throwing up for a whole week. I have finally managed to turn my ability off though. So, he was mean for a reason.

Briar kept up his practicing as well in order to attract people for me to practice on. Thankfully it doesn't take long to look someone in the eyes. Even if the weight of emotions could make the moment seem like an eternity to me.

I no longer have to constantly look at the ground for fear of meeting someone's eyes.

Draco sent his owl with a letter asking to meet up in Diagon Ally so we could all go shopping for our school supplies. He even welcomed Briar to come in his Ares disguise.

Briar politely declined though, he made plans to meet up with Neville.

Briar went through the floo five minutes before I did so he could meet Neville at Madame Malkin's, I met up with Draco in the Leaky.

When we arrived in Diagon Ally we both immediately noticed the wanted posters everywhere. Maybe we should have gotten a subscription to the newspaper.

So, Draco finally asked me how long I had lived in France for. I lied with the truth and said we had been there since our Grandfather had changed the protective wards on our main house and wanted to give them time to set. We liked the small community though and decided to stay.

When Draco caught me trying to get a better look at a wanted poster he asked if I received a daily prophet this summer, when I shook my head he told me that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. He also told me that the man was probably going after Potter because Black was the reason Potter's parent were dead. Black betrayed them to Voldemort and killed a bunch of muggles.

I don't see why I should care. Black isn't going to come to tea at my family's manor in France and Hogwarts is the safest place in all of Europe apparently. Well, now that the basilisk is dead it is.

I told Grandfather about what Draco had said when I returned home. He laughed heartily and said in that lecturing voice. "If Black was such a big Voldemort supporter than why did his mother disown him but not his brother?"

It is something to think about, but for now Briar and I have decided to take turns guessing which famous and incompetent witch or wizard is going to be our new defense teacher.


	28. Chapter 28

That was an interesting train ride. I was sharing a compartment with Blaise, Daphne, Theo, Pansy, Draco, Greg and Vincent since the whole train was crowded. Briar was with the Weasley twins the quidditch announcer and a couple other Gryfs. The trip was peaceful despite how crowded it was. The girls were talking of useless things, the guys were talking quidditch, and we were all discussing what extra classes we had decided on.

Draco stood up and decided to go what I have deemed "Potter Hunting" and we didn't stop him because it provided us with a bit of extra room. That was when the train slowed to a stop about two hours from our destination. Theo had stood up and was going to see why and then he froze. Everyone explained it as all happiness they had ever felt in their lives just draining away. Then the compartment doors opened to reveal a dark billowing creature trying to enter.

Everyone looked so morose, like everything had turned black & white with no hint of colour left. I didn't feel any of this, which is normal. Briar does believe I will get better at feeling emotion soon. Sorry, on topic again. I may have acted a bit more Gryffindor than most Slytherin's would, but I don't think anyone cared because it would be admitting they owed me. I stood up and got between the billowing creature and my housemates. The creature seemed almost confused before it stepped back and left.

Soon the train was moving again and everyone was gaining colour slowly. Draco, Greg and Vincent returned after that and it was a nice silent hour before anyone felt settled enough to speak. Even then it was just Pansy clarifying that Draco was okay. Blaise did use that distraction to wonder quietly what possessed me to stand protectively in front of everyone. I whispered back that I wasn't as affected as everyone else and it seemed logical to try and get rid of it before I too was caught in the effect. That seemed to pacify Blaise. I am not sure if the others heard my answer over Pansy's cooing.

Draco had ended up running frightened into Briar's compartment like a sad little girl while Greg and Vince crouched like cowards in the hall. Neville ran in before Draco had left and was telling Briar that Potter had fainted. Neville was apparently hoping Briar would have a plant or something he could use to help, but I wish he hadn't been so shaken that he hadn't noticed Draco. Draco doesn't need more material to use against Potter.

First thing Draco does when we all climb off the train was to take Vincent and Greg to go make fun of Potter's fainting spell. Some skinny man who was dressed fairly shabbily came over and Draco backed down. Apparently said man is a Professor.

This time it was McGonagall missing from the feast, she showed up with Hermione and Potter right after the sorting. Dumbledore said that the billowing creatures are dementors and that the ministry has forced them on the school for our protection. Also, not to antagonize them since they do not differentiate between adult and child. Knowing now what the creatures are I plan to research them further.

Dumbledore introduced the skinny man as Professor Lupin, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He doesn't look like much but he can't be worse than Lockheart. Professor Snape glares it him just as badly as he glares at Potter, Snape isn't even trying to hide his dislike.

Dumbledore also announced that Professor Kettleburn had retired and the giant would be our new care of magical creatures Professor.

Briar is telling me that Dementors felt like they were eating his happiness, thankfully the trolley lady showed up and handed him free chocolate to make him feel normal again. Would have been nice if she brought my compartment free chocolate. Maybe she figured Slytherins didn't need cheering up. Briar says I am getting off topic. The point is that chocolate works as a mild cure for the after effects and if they are stationed around the school we should probably stock up on chocolate.

Here is hoping that the strange start is a sign of a good year to come.


	29. Chapter 29

The morning started with Draco repeatedly doing a mimicry of Potter fainting in the most delicate of ways. I hate to admit it, because I don't want to encourage this obsession with Potter, but it was amusing.

We had Herbology first thing, Gryffindor had arithmancy. I had to tell Briar multiple times to pay attention to his own class because he was distracting me from my puffapod.

Second class was divination. I took this class instead of arithmancy because Briar really wanted arithmancy and if we share what we learn we get twice the knowledge without needing to figure out how to be in two places at once.

I must admit that I believe the divination teacher to have inhaled too much incense. She seems to thrive on news of death and chaos. According to Briar she told her earlier class that Potter is going to die and that McGonagall says she predicts at least one death every year.

In Draco's cup I saw a dog at the top which is supposed to be a favorable sign signaling good luck; Trelawney decided instead it was a grim and that Draco would be dead before the end of the day.

I highly doubted he would die, but I did see knives in his cup as well, that speaks of an injury. I read the cup as "Draco will be injured but his friends with stick by him and he will have a favourable outcome eventually". Our supposed Professor read the cup as "Draco will die horribly and painfully by an injury before the day is up".

Draco scoffed at her but I could see the fear in his eyes when I looked at him.

After lunch was care of magical creatures where we were first taught to stroke the spine of the book in order to open it. I think I shall send a letter to Flourish & Blotts to inform them of this trick. I grabbed my own book to spare the poor frazzled looking bookkeep. I had used a bubble charm to grab both mine and Draco's.

In Care of Magical Creatures; the lesson was on hippogriffs. Potter bowed and was polite and got to fly on one. It didn't seem quite as good as flying on a broomstick, but still well worth it. I was starting to make good progress and was actually enjoying myself. The light gold coloured hippogriff I had chosen had actually bowed to me and I was about to pet her when Draco screamed in pain. Not knowing what she would take as rude, I made sure to politely excuse myself from her magnificent presence.

Draco was laying on the ground bleeding from a gash in his arm. I saw Potter calm the hippogriff while Hagrid picked up Draco to bring him to the hospital wing. Draco kept screaming about how he was going to die. I knew that fortune telling had affected him.

After he had left Pansy kept crying about how her Draco was going to die. I ignored her and got Greg and Vincent to tell me exactly what happened word for word. I know Draco doesn't like Hagrid as a teacher, but the man knows animals and Draco should have known not to insult the prideful creatures.

Draco has been in the hospital wing for almost three days now, I went to visit him a couple of times but Pansy irritates me. I think Draco is flattered by her attention while simultaneously annoyed by it.

I did manage to see him Wednesday evening without her there. I told him that my tea reading was the more accurate one. He smirked slightly and thanked Merlin for that. Then I told him that instead of showing off for Potter he should listen to the lesson and that next time he shouldn't insult a prideful animal that attacks when insulted.

Draco turned a guilty shade of red and told me to go to bed since it was almost curfew.

I responded that he can ignore me all he wants, but he knows I am right, even if I don't expect him to admit it.

Draco made an appearance in Potions. Seems he has decided how to use his injury to his advantage. He sat next to Potter and Weasley's desk to everyone's surprise.

Most of Slytherin would have expected him to sit with me or Theo since we have the highest grades in potions. He would then use his injury to make us do all the work, and we would because he would owe us later. Instead Draco sat and complained to Professor Snape who then got Weasley and Potter to help him.

It was quite well thought out for Draco, using the Professor's hatred to get away with not owing anyone anything.

Weasley purposely mangled his cutting of Draco's daisy root and Professor Snape made them switch roots. Potter seemed to learn from Weasley and skinned Draco's shrivelfig quickly and properly. Then Weasley started to cut up Draco's caterpillars without even waiting to be told, I wouldn't have, but I have a strong backbone according to Grandfather.

Professor Snape was in a fouler mood than usual today, he actually threatened to feed Neville's orange shrinking solution to his toad. Something about too many rat spleens and too much leech juice. The fix for this is actually easier than one would think. Just add more of the other ingredients, just be careful about the order.

I am curious how people create new potions. "I am going to take this highly acidic plant, toss in the spleen of my dead pet and squeeze some leeches. Now let's test this on my new pet to see what it does." Seriously, how?

I will be sad for Neville if his toad dies, but maybe his gran will let him get something useful as a replacement.

The rest of the class I listened to Draco tease Potter with the knowledge of what Black did. He sounds almost friendly. Maybe Draco means it when he says he would personally track down someone responsible for his parents' death. Maybe he would, but he would hire other people to do the capturing. I could see him throwing the final spell though.

When my potion was done I silently asked Briar why he didn't help Neville. He answered that he was only tasked with making sure Neville's potions didn't explode. It made sense to me, and Briar agreed that Neville needs a new pet, one that actually likes him.

The toad was fine by the way, Hermione whispered instructions to Neville and the potion worked fine. Professor Snape ended up removing 5 points because Hermione wasn't supposed to help him. I missed that order apparently.

For their next class Gryffindor had DADA, we had that yesterday. It was interesting and informative, I probably should have written about it last night but I was tired and didn't have time this morning, so I will write it in here.

We faced a boggart. Professor Lupin taught us the spell riddikulus and told us to picture what we feared and picture something that would make our fear funny. Pansy fears snakes and when she went it turned into a balloon. It was fun to see Slytherins laughing and acting like the kids we are for once. I know I saw some people's parents as their fears, but it was lost in the laughter. I made sure to go last and I remember being glad Draco wasn't there to see it since he was still in the hospital wing.

When it was my turn the boggart turned into me, but my face looked like an emotionless mask. Littered on the ground around boggart me were a multitude of masks that looked like my face, each mask showed a different emotion and they were all trapped in little locked glass boxes.

I said riddikulus loudly and watched the scene turn into a muggle merry-go-round. Professor Lupin called Pansy to finish it off since she had gone first and as the class ended the Professor actually awarded us all 10 points for dealing with the boggart and an extra five points to Daphne and Theo for answering his questions correctly.

Professor Lupin kept me back as the others left. He asked me if everything was alright. I mentioned that members of my family have different abilities, something he admitted to already knowing about. I told him that the down-side to mine was being unable to feel emotions easily. I added that I am working on it but afraid I will never learn to feel them properly.

Professor Lupin gave me some chocolate and told me since I could fear something that it was a start and I had no reason to worry.

I hadn't thought of that and thanked him for the chocolate.

Back to today, they announced during dinner that our first Hogsmeade weekend is coming. Pansy is hanging off Draco and asked him to go with her. I plan on going with Briar. We are going to disguise ourselves just after we get there since they will be checking lists and we don't want to know what dementors will do to anyone in disguise.

A beautiful bonus is that the Hogsmeade weekend falls on Halloween!


	30. Chapter 30

Longest two months ever. Pansy hanging around Draco is spoiling his ego rotten. Draco milking his injury for weeks and weeks. Draco complaining about our shabby Professor Wolf, yes Draco, I too speak French.

I feel like I am actually learning something this year. We have already covered redcaps and kappas. Turns out kappas actually do like cucumbers, and if you carve a person's name on the cucumber then it won't harm that person.

None of these matters though because it is Halloween!

Briar and I are going to Zonko's and the shrieking shack. We are definitely going to Honeyduke's since we need to restock on chocolate. Oh, and we will probably go to Dervish & Banges as well. Mostly we will enjoy spending time with together.

I was right, today was amazing! I love my brother, he is nice to my friends. We ran into Draco and Pansy at The Three Broomsticks. Draco called us over but we could tell from her face that Pansy didn't want company. Draco introduced us as Ares and Gemini, colleagues from France. He told her he invited us to visit this weekend and we had gotten special permission.

Briar made sure to say in French to Pansy that it is always a pleasure to spend time with a pretty flower. He actually means it to. Briar says that every female is a flower in her own right and there is no such thing as an ugly flower. The world would be a nicer place if everyone thought like that.

Pansy wasn't so hostile to us after Briar's greeting. I am not sure if she actually understands French or just felt flattered when he kissed her hand.

Draco was thankful for the save. We all love Pansy in our Slytherin way, but one must take her in small doses. Daphne is the only one able to put up with her all the time, but even she seems happy that Pansy is staying glued to Draco's side.

We finally got a perfect Halloween feast. Although Professor Snape kept glaring at Professor Lupin like he was either going to drop dead or turn into a monster at any moment. I opened myself up briefly to all the emotions, Professor Snape wasn't even trying to hide the apprehension he was feeling.

I just wanted to write while Hogsmeade was still fresh in my mind. There is currently a Halloween party happening in the common room that I plan to go enjoy.

It always has to happen on Halloween doesn't it? Troll, petrification, and now a mass murderer. Briar says the portrait guarding Gryffindor tower was shredded by Sirius Black when she refused to let him in without a password. Professor Snape came and grabbed us all and brought us to the Great Hall. Draco complained the whole way there.

First it was being taken against his will, then it was about having to sleep in the same room as mudbloods. I rolled my eyes at him but let him complain. I was happy that Pansy refused to let Draco see her in her nightwear, or something like that. Pointing out that Pansy was nowhere to be seen actually got Draco to smile slightly and mutter that maybe he could tolerate one night with mudbloods.

Mostly I am worried about Briar since he shares a room with Potter. Briar says I don't have to worry because he brought a miniature devil's snare to school and he keeps it on his nightstand. True it is supposed to have been bred to be harmless to anything larger than a rabbit, but I have no doubt one word from Briar will cause the thing to be its full grown and deadly self. I hope he won't have to use it. That would be rather difficult to explain.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I was told that one of my lovely readers, Dannabanana2000, was having a bad fay. so here are 5 chapters just for her.

* * *

A new day and suddenly Professor Snape is teaching DADA. Page three hundred ninety-four, werewolves. I will admit to being confused. Professor Snape was in another bad mood. I couldn't see why, he had always wanted to teach Defense. He also did not care what we were supposed to be learning about next. He was giving off a feeling that made me think he was proud of himself, like he was doing something cunning and sneaky. What about teaching us about werewolves is cunning and sneaky? Maybe I will learn something while doing the essay.

The quidditch match was today, it was supposed to be Gryffindor vs Slytherin, but Draco was still injured.

It was a scratch, it has definitely healed by now.

I figured they just didn't want to fly in this weather, I don't blame them, lightning was definitely a possible hazard on the pitch today. The weather is also the reason I chose not to go watch; I decided I would rather do the werewolf essay.

I regretted my decision when I discovered that dementors had descended on the quidditch game.

Briar would like me to add that he believes I am overly fascinated by the creatures. I would like to point out that even when I was happy on Halloween the dementors didn't affect me. I want to see what happens when I lower the shields that keep emotions out.

Briar says I should leave it for now and play with the dementors on the next Hogsmeade trip.

Two weeks to go before Christmas holidays. Professor Lupin said we didn't have to do the werewolf essay after all, but only Greg and Vince didn't finish so he allowed all of us to hand it in for bonus marks. Ironically, I believe Professor Lupin may actually be a werewolf. I shall start seeing how the timing of his sick days corresponds to the full moon. I know that the last time they corresponded perfectly, but just once could be a coincidence.

We leave for home tomorrow, we are fairly certain that means France. I have also recently discovered that yes, dementors do notice me when I lower my shields. I have also discovered that they do not take kindly to people suddenly appearing in their vision. I hid myself rather quickly when every dementor in range started heading towards me with a type of vigor.

Since Draco's arm was better Pansy had no excuse to stay so close to him anymore and Draco organized a boy's only day. Pansy, in retaliation organized a girl's day. I was not happy with it, I didn't mind Daphne, and I tolerate Pansy, but I don't believe I had ever even spoken to Millicent before. I haven't really spoken to Tracy either but she either wasn't invited or told Pansy no, I am not sure which. I feel I should also add that Millicent seems to have the same general IQ as Vincent. The poor girl believes she looks like a troll, and as Slytherins we are not the best at boosting her self-confidence. I did offer to give her a lotion that will make her skin irresistibly soft. I won't lie to myself. I offered in order to annoy Pansy by not offering her any. Daphne seems to have noticed what I was up to, I should give her some as well. To buy her silence.

The lotion isn't sold anywhere that I am aware of. Briar and I made it by accident when trying to remove a rash we got by playing in a bush of poison ivy. The lotion did remove the rash and made our skin really soft. It did not however remove the itch that came with the rash.

Grandfather got us to write down the combination of ingredients we used before he showed us a simple oatmeal bath to remove the itch.

Can't tell because I don't record times or anything, but I just left for an hour to rescue Briar from his own common room. He basically needed a nicely scented flower as quick as possible, I didn't have any, but I did have a bag of dried rose petals I was going to use for tea. Since Shadow is ignoring both of us right now I had to go deliver the petals myself.

The reason I had to go deliver my rose petals was because Briar was locked out of his dorm and the Weasley twins had set off dung bombs in the common room. My poor brother has an extremely sensitive sense of smell. Once I delivered the petals he crafted them into the semblance of a fragrant rose.

I really don't understand how setting off dung bombs in the common room is celebrating, why couldn't the Weasley twins celebrate like normal people with too many candies and pastries?

Briar is attempting to quietly read in the corner but some younger girls have found him. It is really quite funny. The girls wandered into his corner originally because it smelt better, but now they are flirting with him.

The smell of his rose apparently overwhelms his natural pheromones, or whatever we are calling it now. Briar is trying to decide if the smell or the chittering girls are worse. I think he is leaning towards the scent of dung bombs being worse.

Oh, Neville just joined him, the girls are not as talkative now. Briar is telling Neville that I brought the rose over and that I used a charm to improve the scent. Liar. I love him though. I can tell by the conversation that Neville has gained some sort of respect for me.

Now that I think about it, Neville may be the only person that has enough information to figure out that Briar and I are related.

Just went back and read some of my earlier entries, the train in first year to be exact. I mentioned to Neville and Hermione that I had a brother. It was in passing, he may not remember. If Hermione were to learn that Briar has a sister, she may be able to figure it out. I will tell Briar as soon as he is done discussing plants with Neville.


	32. Chapter 32

We arrived in Perpignan earlier today. Briar and I have to disguise ourselves as blonde twins again this winter. Grandfather has also informed us that we will be holding out 5th annual Christmas Ball at the manor.

Briar and I started to question our memory before Grandfather went on to explain that he managed to use the town's strange belief that they have known Briar and I for years. Grandfather just sent out and invitation that read fifth annual and people started making things up and pretending they had been invited at least once before. Grandfather may also have written that this is the first time he plans to invite more than a couple of witches and wizards at once.

It isn't technically a lie, Grandfather usually has Briar and I practice some ballroom dancing over Christmas holidays.

He has also been going around town disillusioned and listening to what lies people have been spreading and has been basing the Christmas plans around them so as to make the lies appear like truth. He also invited the Malfoy's. Their invitation held an apology note saying that if he had known they owned the manor next to ours then he would have invited them sooner.

We received an owl two days later from Narcissa regretfully declining since she is also throwing a ball this Christmas. As most of her attendees will be adults, Draco will be attending our ball to represent the Malfoys.

Two later, Discordia popped into our manor with Draco's reply. He is honoured to be invited and looked forward to not being stuck in a ballroom with too many adults and Pansy. His letter continued on to say that unfortunately Pansy would be coming with him as her family was staying with his for the holidays.

My response letter was just a question mark. Moments later Draco's response came. Moments! Why don't more owls learn to teleport? It is effective and instant, especially if one doesn't have access to a floo. Back on topic, Draco said his parents were considering Pansy for an agreement with him but were unhappy with her after the first day. He has no idea why but figures they must have overheard her somewhere when they weren't supposed to be around as she was always the perfect pureblood when she knew they were near. Draco added on as a foot note that it was this reason that he has started spending more time with his parents. I laughed then reread the last bit of Draco's letter which seemed more hastily written. It seems as if Pansy came in and lectured Draco because he still hadn't finished his response letter and something about him putting it off for two days. Turns out he put it off in hopes he wouldn't have to bring her and because he hoped we would receive his mother's letter first. Draco also mentioned that Discordia has orders to actually fly back as he does not want Pansy to know Discordia can teleport.

At the bottom I can almost hear the muffled irritation as he wrote he would be flooing over on the 23rd with Pansy and that if luck happens she will go to the wrong manor.

I responded with an invite to floo over anytime he needed to escape. Briar and I aren't dropping our disguises and Grandfather said the invite will help add to our illusion. I can't help but wonder if Grandfather will eventually tell us what he is up to or if he wants us to figure it out.


	33. Chapter 33

I have decided that wizards only use their imaginations while telling lies. Apparently one-year grandfather had a living dragon ice sculpture that breathed flames of ice. Another wizard has claimed we actually had it lightly snow during one song, okay that one is easy to replicate, but then we have colour changing wreathes and enchanted mistletoe. Oh, and the singing holly berries.

Briar and I are busy decorating with enchanted plants, correction, Briar is decorating, I am following him around brewing the drinks in several different floating cauldrons. Grandfather wanted us to stick close together so that the drinks are absolutely perfect. I have butterbeer in the pewter cauldron, pumpkin juice in a glass cauldron, some fire whiskey infused fruity thing in a brass cauldron, and our own concoctions in the silver and gold cauldrons. The alcoholic drink in the silver and the non-alcoholic in the gold. Each cauldron has a house elf to keep the fire lit and moving as well as to keep the cauldrons floating. When I have perfected the drinks, the assigned elf will take the cauldron to the kitchen where they will replicate the recipe on the night of the ball.

I am not sure where most of the elves came from, last I checked we only owned 3, maybe there is a place you can borrow elves from for large events?

Anyways, it is the 21st today but Grandfather wants everything to be perfect. He has me trying to figure out how to charm the ice statue alive. Problem is that he hasn't told me what is being charmed yet, Briar thinks it is going to be a thestral. Grandfather also wants to know if Briar can make a multiple coloured plant grow to be the perfect replica of a Christmas tree while having it cycle through the colours.

Since Briar is tired I lectured Grandfather for him. Briar had already grown a ton of plants for the decorations, If Grandfather wants a colour-changing tree than he could cut one down and charm it himself. Grandfather laughed and said it was good to see me show anger before he brought in a large tree decorated in faeries.

The party is tomorrow but I have already received the best present ever! Pansy's face when she realized she had arrived at Ares and Gemini's Christmas Party. It was even better when Draco greeted us in French and we responded in the same language. Briar even made to look at her and ask how she was, knowing full well that she didn't understand him. For his part he made himself look hurt and ask Draco why his friend was ignoring him. In English Draco bluntly asked "You don't speak French, Pans?" In her defense, she does speak other languages quite well, just not French.

In order to keep up appearances I had to get Pansy two presents. One from me, Artemis, and one from me, Gemini. Draco would also be getting two presents for the same reason. Although Draco's present from Gemini had an extra little note in French saying that the gift was only to annoy Pansy and to destroy the note so she couldn't translate it later. Tomorrow will be a lot of fun.

Today...well yesterday really, was fun. I am not going to list all the presents because it would take forever, but I gave Milli and Daph the lotion as promised. Hopefully delivered to proper places by Shadow. I gave Draco a large bag of the calming candies, which he found hilarious, and Gemini gave him a turquoise bowtie, in response to his quizzical look I told him in heavily accented English that it matched my ball dress. He then looked at the note and laughed lightly before disposing of the note in the fireplace. Draco does love a manipulative prank, and this one would hopefully make Pansy cling to him less. Ares gave Draco a chain with a small rose in a vial, Draco looked at Briar and mentioned that Briar had to work on his plant obsession before asking what would happen if he tossed this one on the ground. Poor Pansy looked absolutely horrified that Draco would joke about destroying a gift from the host, and even more horrified when Briar answered that it should entangle an opponent with vines and may start a lovely rain of rose petals. Pansy made sure to open her present from Briar last after that. From me she got a study planner, and from blonde me she received a red bracelet to match the dress she was wearing. From Draco she got a bag of Berti Botts, and from Briar she got a mini potted rose bush.

Draco gave Briar a kit for collecting and preserving underwater plants. Judging by Briar's face, if Draco was female he would have asked him to marry him right then and there. Not knowing her host well Pansy got Briar a book on quidditch and some chocolate frogs. My present for Briar was a collection of posters featuring models all posing provocatively with exotic plants. I think Pansy was shocked that a sister would get such a gift for her brother and once again more surprised when Briar told the models to go away so he could get a better view of the plants. Poor Pansy was having a bad morning. Briar wanted to know why I didn't get him posters of just the plants. I explained that he could use the models to reposition the plants in order to examine all the angles. He was happy that I thought of that because he swears he never would have.

Draco got me a mood ring. I thanked him profusely in French and hugged him before putting it on. Seems he had heard about my boggart and this was his way of telling me not to be afraid. I would have to wear it on a necklace out of sight when school started again so Pansy wouldn't notice. Pansy gave me a lovely host gift consisting of chocolate frogs and a rose. I think Briar enjoyed the rose more than I did though. Pansy got Artemis me a "Complete Makeover Kit for the Fashionably challenged". Shadow delivered that present to my bedroom; she gets extra treats for that. Briar gave me a Camellia Sinensis plant, which when mixed with bergamot oil makes earl grey tea. It is rather pretty, going from purple to blue...and this was just presents. Next was breakfast.

It was quite fun as well since whenever Draco would say anything in French to me; even if it was "pass the pumpkin juice"; he would use his body language to make it seem like he was flirting with me. I returned the favour since it was all for the prank.

After breakfast we had to help Grandfather with last minute decorating and apologized to Draco and Pansy but asked them to send a house elf if the needed anything.

Draco read the book Briar had received from Pansy, while she explored and snooped through the manor. After I finished animating the sculpture of two threstals pulling a sleigh, I went to find Pansy so we could get ready together. I followed her around for 30 minutes while invisible before I realized she had lost track of time while looking at all the paintings. I made sure to approach her from the side so as not to scare her. We actually had a lovely discussion about the paintings while we prepared for the ball, who knew she secretly had an intellectual side.

The ball was lovely. I entered with Briar and we were closely followed by Grandfather where we welcomed all our guests as a whole. I danced a lot with Draco but also with all the local boys. I danced once with Briar when he decided one of the local boys was dancing too close. He seemed to have convinced Draco to keep cutting into all my dances in exchange for him dancing with Pansy. They had to have made this deal while getting ready, because I can't remember being away from Briar long enough at any other time.

So yes, yesterday was amazing and my feet hurt and when Draco went home with Pansy we did that kiss on each cheek and agreed to write often or something like that to annoy and hopefully dissuade Pansy. Briar the ever-perfect host kissed her hand goodbye.

Discordia showed up just before I started writing with a letter from Draco saying that it was fun to flirt to annoy Pansy but he never wants to do it again because it felt wrong. Like hugging his Aunt Bella when he was one had felt wrong. I responded that he felt like a brother to me too and not to worry about it since it was definitely wrong feeling to me too. I finished by stating that if we were done being Hufflepuffs, that I would like to finish cleaning up before bed. I got one last response calling me a liar because he knows Grandfather hired house elves for the week to do the clean-up. Sadly, he is right.

Unfortunately, it is currently 3am and I would like to get some flying in tomorrow, well today, so I think I am done writing for tonight.


	34. Chapter 34

Today was the Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw quidditch match. I actually went to watch this one. I was hoping that dementors would descend on the match again, sadly that never happened, but I was entertained. When the match started I discovered that Potter had a firebolt. The first half of the match was me complaining that Briar never told me, to which he replied that he thought Potter was using a school broom since his nimbus was destroyed.

The first half was also me trying to figure out ways to borrow it. The best I has was getting Briar to borrow it and "bullying" him into letting me use it. The second idea was that I would offer a pouch of galleons as a deposit until I brought it back and I would try to make sure the pouch held enough to buy a new broom in case I didn't bring it back. Briar liked my second idea better.

Then we got the unexpected end-game show as three dementors came onto the field instead of flying over it and Potter produced a wispy patronus at them only to discover it was Draco, Greg, Vincent and Marcus. Marcus was older but almost the same breed of Slytherin as Greg and Vincent. I would bet almost anything that Draco was the mastermind behind this prank. And it was a stupid prank; Potter looked cool, Draco lost 50 points, Gryffindor won. All he accomplished was getting people to hate Slytherins more than they already do. I sighed when I realized I was sitting mostly with Ravenclaw and hoped none of them noticed which house I was in. Briar noticed of course and came over to "congratulate" Ravenclaw on a game well played as I snuck away. It was a really brilliant strategy, checking Potter.

Briar says that Gryffindor are having a celebratory party. I wish him the best of luck with sleeping. He says he will just share my mind and let his body rest until he hears the dorm room door open.

It is a couple hours before dawn now. Black was in Gryffindor tower. If Neville wasn't Briar's friend then I would seriously hex him for writing down the passwords and leaving them laying around. The castle is once again being searched, but I doubt anyone will find him. Not unless the Weasley twins give up their secrets. Briar says that they seem to know almost every passage in the school. In all honesty Black probably does as well. Draco says that Black, Older Potter and their group were notorious trouble makers when they were in school with his father.

It is odd. Black, a murderer, was in the sleeping quarters, with a knife. Yet no one is dead. I am thankful, really, but it doesn't feel right. Why did he run away from a terrified Weasley brat? Why go after Weasley's bed at all, he had time to look at the beds. Potter's would have had his glasses on the nightstand. Could Black really be after Weasley for some reason?

Briar is now pondering this as well. He overheard Fred and George whispering that before Black escaped he was heard to be whispering, "He's at Hogwarts."

This is also something to ponder. Black kept track of the days on his cell wall, Black knew that Potter would go to Hogwarts and as his godfather, Black knows how old Potter is; so why start muttering only now, 2 years late?

Briar thinks we should look at Daily Prophets from this summer because we didn't keep track of them and the paper is one of the only "pleasures" Azkaban will sometimes allow inmates.

This has spurred our decision to subscribe to the gossip rag since something in there obviously caused Black to need to escape. Who knows, perhaps the pointless drivel would be worth it for the small grains of knowledge we would gain. In the very least we shall learn what the cattle of humanity believe. Maybe I shall finally understand Pansy.

The Weasel is an idiot, if that wasn't obvious before. He is suddenly more famous, or infamous, than Potter, but instead of following his friends example and shying away from the attention; Weasel is embracing it, just drinking in the attention. He has skill as a story teller though, embellishing all the details to turn a two second event take ten minutes in the telling.

Briar has taken to walking out of any room the Weasel enters when he has a choice. You can only listen to the same story so many times. The Weasel's story telling isn't helping poor Neville any either. Neville has been forbidden from being told the password to enter Gryffindor tower. Briar goes out to let him in if he sees Neville isn't in bed yet. The howler Neville received from his Gran didn't help much either, poor Neville.


	35. Chapter 35

Hogsmeade was interesting today. I managed to spend it with Briar for a small bit at the beginning before we went our separate ways. Him to buy some things for Neville and me to meet up with Pansy and Daphne. Millicent was going to meet up with us at Three Broomsticks originally, so was I, but it was easy to locate them in the crowd. I only had to open myself up a little and look for one person that showed disdain towards everything next to another person that is feeling wonder and happiness. Not really but that is the closest I will get to describing it. Daphne is hard to place. She is Slytherin, but she is rather peaceful and innocent. You try to describe an emotion as innocence. If you can I have learned much since writing this.

I found them outside the owlery. We were just heading towards Three Broomsticks discussing how wonderful Milli's skin looks since Christmas when Draco, Greg and Vince ran passed us towards Hogwarts with terrified expressions. Pansy gestured at me to follow and Daphne quietly whispered about damage control. I briefly asked them when I became Draco's keeper and they both answered that it had to be me since anyone else would get hexed or worse if they tried talking down to Draco. Sadly, they are right.

I took a carriage back since I didn't feel like running back. I made it only a few short moments behind Draco and the others. I could feel them still panicked and in the dungeons. From what I could tell; Draco, Greg, and Vince were assaulted by ghosts near the shrieking shack. They saw Potter's disembodied head floating in midair and that's when they ran. I grabbed Draco firmly by the shoulders and told him to think like a Slytherin. Since dementors were everywhere searching for the deceased Potter's killer; it was either an illusion from someone playing a prank from somewhere unseen, or Potter screwed up an invisibility charm. I really wish social standing allowed others to set Draco in his place.

My respect for Hermione rose quite a bit today. It was right after the Gryffs had Care of Magical Creatures and Draco had decided to go outside with Greg and Vince. I reluctantly followed after getting looks not just from Daphne and Pansy but also from Theodore and Blaise. I was fast enough to hear Draco making fun of Hagrid and watch Hermione slap him. She also said, and I quote, "Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic you foul, you evil..." I wish Weasel hadn't interrupted her, I was really curious as to what she was going to call Draco. She even almost slapped him again but Weasel and Potter stopped her. Shame too, Draco was completely stunned silent before he regained enough wits to get Greg and Vince to follow him back to our common room. I had to follow them to remind them that we had to get to defense.

Draco seemed in his own world during defense and all through supper. He was being incredibly thoughtful and I was tempted to figure out how to get Hermione to slap him more often. Greg and Vince were quiet too since they won't say anything unless Draco does first; too much inbreeding I think. It is a shame they latched onto Draco instead of Blaise or Theodore.

Sorry, off topic. After dinner Draco dismissed Greg and Vince as he went for a walk. I followed to make sure he wasn't going to doing anything stupid. He really just seemed like he wanted to go for a walk. Only once did he stop, and that was to turn around and look at me to say "She is stronger than I thought she would be." before he continued to walk in silence. I don't know what to think about what he said, but I am happy that he didn't seem to be planning any retribution. As long as the Golden Trio doesn't spread the information around about Hermione slapping Draco then I don't think he will plan any. I let Briar know to way lay any rumors before they start. Draco is actually thinking seriously about something and I don't want him to sidetrack towards revenge. Draco is smart, I swear he is. He just gets easily focused on vengeance and revenge and doesn't quite finish thinking his plans through. Oh, and Briar says that Hermione seems to have missed charms even though I saw her at dinner. I hope she is okay, though I could see her needing to go to Madame Pomfrey. The slap was fairly hard, it is possible she injured her wrist or something and didn't notice right away.

Easter came and went quickly, tomorrow is Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor. Potter has had an entourage to protect him from injury, probably a good thing since I haven't seen Greg or Vincent around recently. The common room is currently empty and Draco is Pacing. He secretly knows that Potter is a better seeker and that Potter's firebolt is faster than his nimbus. He knows but won't admit it and he only shows confidence to everyone else. I spent forever trying to get Draco to sleep before I gave up and started writing. Draco has to win, to get Potter back for the mud, to prove that he isn't all talk. There is something else but he won't voice it, or even think it. I can tell when he gets close the that forbidden though because his pacing falters. Oh well, Draco is sure to get thirsty eventually and I will offer him some tea laced with sleep herbs courtesy of Briar.


	36. Chapter 36, The End of Third Year

That was the most interesting game of quidditch I have ever seen. Everyone was cheating, blood was flying. Potter dove at Slytherin players. Draco even grabbed at Potter's broom to stop him from getting the snitch. Of course, like any other game the commentary was quite biased, but the language used was mildly amusing. Draco was so close to catching the snitch too. If it wasn't for Potter's firebolt he would have! Potter also knocked Draco's arm out of the way last second. He was so close. At least I know the extra summer training paid off a little. More training seems needed though, he needs to work on his arm strength so that no one can bump it out of the way last second again. Everyone else should be asleep now, I will go bring Draco some tea and chocolate cake, that should help cheer him up. He did good, he deserves some praise for once.

Draco is still pouting so I have decided to ignore him and study for exams.

I am happy I studied, in charms we had to do cheering charms (which I did amazing at). Potions we had to brew a confusing concoction, Transfiguration we turned a teacup to a tortoise. My tortoise had a shell pattern reminiscent of flowers and lace, oops. For Care of Magical Creatures we had to keep a flobberworm alive for one hour. I think I want a new care teacher now. Our Astronomy exam was at midnight and we had to find certain stars. History of magic was on witch hunts and herbology was puffapods. Defense Against the Dark Arts had the most fun exam. It was an obstacle course. Grindylows, redcaps, hinkeypinks and a boggart. Oh, and then there was divination. I saved that for last for a good reason. We were supposed to see what we could in a crystal ball. So far all I have ever seen was shadowy figures I couldn't make out, but while sitting there and trying to make something up; the figures changed. I saw a dark mark floating above a forest. I think she was going to accuse me of making it up but saw the shock on my face and instead told me it was good but I should try for more details, like the type of trees. I looked back at the crystal ball and tried to squint to see if it helped. I told her it was too dark to tell but there were a lot of panicking people, for some reason this seemed to please her. I immediately told Briar who sent a letter to Grandfather with Shadow. We got a response back right away asking about the position of stars. I had to borrow a pensive, but in the end, we discovered that the event I saw will take place in summer sometime in the next five years. Sadly, telling time and year using stars in very inexact when we don't know the location. We can only assume it is in the United Kingdoms because of the use of the dark mark.

Grandfather says that we are not allowed to attend any magical events in the next five years without him until after what I have seen comes to pass. Grandfather also told us not to tell anyone, never know who works for which side or what either side will make of our prior knowledge and to be very careful of Dumbledore since Trelawney is sure to have told him.

School is never boring. This morning Professor Snape straight out told everyone that Professor Lupin is a werewolf, shame, I liked him as a teacher.

Apparently, he was running around lose on the ground last night, so that knowledge is a bit terrifying. The dementors are gone though, apparently Black was captured by Professor Snape and then he escaped again. No wonder the professor was in a foul mood.

Draco is in a bad mood too. Buckbeak got away, he thinks Hagrid freed him. I think it would be more likely that the Weasley twins freed him; it makes more sense. Hagrid is terrified of going against the ministry since he was tossed in Azkaban last year. The twins find Draco's suffering hilarious. I could definitely see them freeing Buckbeak just to irritate Draco. Briar agrees with me.

Dumbledore came to talk to me before we left for the train. Wanted to know about what I saw in the crystal ball. I told him I saw the dark mark above some trees and panicking people. I also told him it was at night and too dark to see much more. I added afterwards that without knowing the exact location I couldn't pin down when it was happening using the stars. Dumbledore laughed and told me to enjoy my summer, when I turned around I saw Briar glaring at Dumbledore. I was glad for his presence, who knows what mind tricks our headmaster would have tried if he wasn't there.

I don't know why but I don't trust Dumbledore, he seems to know everything and never be surprised by any event. Knowledge is power, never trust anyone that knows everything.

On the train and once again I am alone in a compartment with Draco, who is once again in a foul mood. Will the year ever end with Draco happy? Actually, after studying him for a bit, the anger seems to be a mask. When I asked he simply stated that he apologized before he changed the subject to the Quidditch World Cup this summer. He invites Briar and I to come with him, in our disguises of course. I told him I would love to but I have to ask Grandfather.

Thinking about what I saw, it is highly unlikely that Grandfather will let us, but I will ask anyways. I also admittedly don't want to go, but I am Draco's unofficial keeper and I honestly don't really trust his father to keep him out of trouble.

We are heading back to France, I am looking forward to the food.

Something interesting I overheard Potter telling his...uncle? Was that his godfather escaped prison and likes to check up on him to make sure he is happy. Apparently, he is now on good terms with Black, I can't help but wonder how that happened. I also can't help but question the wisdom of saying that where anyone could be listening. I hope the Weasel isn't rubbing off on him.


	37. Chapter 37

It was about a week ago that I asked Grandfather if Briar and I could go to the World Cup, of course he said no, as I thought he would. I sent Draco a letter of apology stating that Grandfather has tasks for us and won't let us attend. Not even a lie, Grandfather has tasked Briar and I with information gathering. We are to travel across Europe and find out whatever we can about what is going on in the world right now. We are to use both Briar's ability to attract people and my ability to sense emotions.

Other than trying many different foods, I have seen no point to our adventure. We aren't quite sure where Grandfather went, just that he isn't home. He left a clone there. Thankfully, Shadow can tell the difference.

Our task would be easier if we knew what sort of information we are looking for.

Today we sent Shadow with a letter to Grandfather asking to narrow it down. She returned with a response telling us to narrow it down ourselves. Since we were given this task after I saw sight in the crystal ball, Briar figures we are looking for information on Death Eaters, while I believe we are looking for something on Voldemort. So, we decided to look for both.

We have learned that the Malfoys, Notts, Goyles, and Crabbes used to support Voldemort but managed to avoid Azkaban. We have also for whatever reason, managed to learn that Albania is a bad place to visit right now. Nothing else. Even with our abilities that is all we have managed to gain.

Judging from the souvenir looking flags Grandfather sent us; we assume he went to the Quidditch World Cup. I do wish I could have gone to see Krum fly, he is supposedly the best seeker in the world. Daily Prophet says the dark mark appeared at the World Cup. The picture matches my vision perfectly so Grandfather has called us back to France for a discussion. We floo'ed back as soon as we were able to borrow a wizarding families fire without notice.

Grandfather really was at the World Cup, he says that the death eaters appeared and were torturing muggles, but they fled when the mark appeared.

Grandfather got really serious and says that Briar and I are too young, that we aren't trained enough for the war that is sure to come in the near future. He went on to verify what we learned and he told us to be careful of our school mates from the families of death eaters. So most of my house mates. I have been asked to try and blend in more and to try making fun of those in other houses. I told Grandfather that I refused. It is something I don't want to do and a Tranquillitas does not give in to peer pressure. Plus, it would be strange for me to change my personality that much over the summer. I walked away and sent a letter to Draco asking if he is okay after the World Cup.

Briar wants my help to go pick berries now, so I will leave off writing here for now.

Finally got a response from Draco; Discordia chose to fly for once. Draco says he was fine even though he was in the forest when the mark went off. He also rambled a bit about saying something to someone that he regrets saying even if he only said it for appearances. I am beginning to think he likes a girl from a lower family but is too ashamed of what his parents will say to actually tell her. His letter went on to say that Krum was awesome to watch and sent a poster of him doing the Wronski Feint. I now have a great desire to learn this.

Briar tells me it is probably pointless since I will never play quidditch, but I believe it could be useful if anyone is ever chasing me.


	38. Chapter 38

I am ignoring Draco. He is bragging about the tri-wizard tournament coming to Hogwarts and about the World Cup. Apparently Durmstrang and Beaubaxon students will be coming to Hogwarts as well. Draco almost went to Durmstrang, but Narcissa didn't want him going so far away or something.

The people in the next compartment are discussing the World Cup, so of course Draco is going to wander over and be the centre of attention. I think I shall stay right where I am.

Well he wasn't gone long at all, apparently Weasley has the world's ugliest dress robes, all maroon and lace, if Draco is to be believed.

In the carriage now; weather is horrid. I made a shield to repel water for myself and Briar, it seems to work well enough, but the real test will be going from the carriages to the castle. I hope the first years don't drown going across the lake in those boats, though it would make for an interesting start to the year.

Even better than the first years drowning; in the entrance hall Peeves was throwing water balloons at everyone. While she was running to try and stop him, Professor McGonagall slipped in a puddle and instead of falling tried to catch herself on Hermione's neck. I felt bad for Hermione but I couldn't help but laugh at the comical situation. I think that seeing me laugh broke Draco a little; not fair, I have learned basic emotions. Maybe I should tell him, but it is more amusing not to.

When I looked around the hall the only people that weren't drenched were Briar, myself, Draco, Pansy and Daphne who had walked close enough to me to stay dry.

When the first years entered there was one tiny one wearing what could only be Hagrid's coat. He fell in the lake and the squid pushed him back in the boat, that was nice of it. This kid seems to be the only first year in high spirits, it is rather terrifying.

There were only two new Slytherins this year; Graham Pritchard and Malcom Duddock. This year they may need to combine all four houses to make a class out of them for the first years.

It was strange to see so little students, but then again there wasn't a defense teacher either.

'Professor' Moody arrived after the sorting, I can't explain it but I don't trust him. Like a cat near a dog with all of its fur standing on end; that's how I felt. The feeling intensified when his magical eye pointed towards the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore announced the tri-wizard tournament and one of the Weasley twins yelled out in disbelief, for some reason this caused Dumbledore to start telling a joke before Professor McGonagall stopped him.

The champion selection will take place on Halloween, so just like every other year something will probably happen to ruin my happy mood. Oh and no one under 17 will be able to compete. Fred and George Weasley are extremely upset by this and Draco is complaining to everyone that it is a shame about the age limit since he would surely be chosen otherwise.

Pansy is hanging off his every word but I know he is actually happy that now he won't be expected to enter.

I have taken to carrying my journal with me everywhere to keep it safe. It also allows me to write in it whenever I please, which is nice.

Draco received a box of cakes and other sweets from home today, I wonder how many I can steal without him noticing...

We had divination first thing this morning followed by care of magical creatures with the Gryffs. I am not entirely sure what a blast-ended skrewt is, but Briar and I agree if we see them in the wild we should probably kill them quickly.

After lunch we had charms and transfiguration.

It has been an interesting week. First our new 'professor' is in the papers with Mr. Weasley defending him as he wakes the neighbourhood with enchanted dustbins. Then Draco tries to hex Potter while his back is turned which results in Moody turning Draco into a ferret and bouncing him up and down. I was debating if I could get away with hexing him when Professor McGonagall came and put a stop to it. Draco tried to retreat buts was disorientated and looked more like he was running away. I waited outside of Professor Snape's office so I could make sure Draco was alright. He seems to think Moody is going to ambush him.

Then in potions Neville melted a cauldron, but instead of his usual reaction, Professor Snape gave him detention and almost yelled. Professor Snape never loses his cool demeanor, he must have been in a very bad mood.

Finally, to finish off the weirdness of the week, we were taught the unforgivable curses in Defense. Imperius, Cruciatus, and Avada Kavada. Moody demonstrated each curse on a spider.

That was a very quiet class, most of us knew the reality of these curses, more than we would care to admit. It didn't help that Moody kept singling out students whose families had a dark past. Briar says that most of Gryffindor thought the class was entertaining and amusing. They are all stupid and naive.

Today Moody put the Imperious curse one us. I was able to completely resist. Briar says it is because I am used to having too many emotions that are not my own. He is probably right. I knew instantly that the too vague and happy feeling wasn't my own and disregarded it. Moody was unimpressed that he was actually impressed with our progress. Most of the Slytherins were able to partially resist the curse. No one wanted to mention that it was because most had experienced the curse being cast on them before.

Nothing interesting really happened this last month. We worked on Goblin Rebellions in History of Magic, we turned hedgehogs into pincushions in transfiguration. In charms we worked on summoning and in potions we worked on antidotes. Professor Snape says he may poison us to test that our antidotes work. Oh, and Hermione has created some house elf rights group called spew. She has been trying to get people to buy her badges for 2 sickles each and has been bothering everyone in the common room except Briar. Pheromones are an awesome ability.


	39. Chapter 39

The other schools shall be arriving on October 30, tomorrow, at 6pm. So maybe my Halloween won't be a horrid disaster this year.

While we were all waiting out on the grounds for the schools to arrive I couldn't help but notice how vastly the manners of houses differed. Slytherin was the only one waiting quietly and patiently. Hufflepuffs were quiet, Ravenclaws patient, and Gryffindors were neither.

First to arrive were the Beauxbatons in a giant blue carriage. I think Pansy described it as powder blue but I couldn't tell you the difference from a light blue. The carriage was pulled by a couple of winged horses the size of elephants and the carriage was adorned by the Beaxbaton coat of arms, two gold wands crossed and each shooting 3 stars.

Interesting fact I learned: Palominos only drink pure malt whiskey.

Durmstrang arrived like a haunted ship appearing magically in the centre of the lake, Briar and I were both the most fascinated with Durmstrang's travel. They came from so far North and yet as far as we knew the Black Lake didn't connect with any water ways from that direction. Maybe there was a connecting waterway in the deepest parts of the lake.

At supper the Beauxbatons sat with the Ravenclaws while the Durmstrangs sat with us at Slytherin.

I even had an extremely pleasant conversation with one student about shield charms.

Draco hugged Krum, I think he wanted to make Potter and Weasley jealous and to make everyone believe he is on good terms with him.

Oh yeah, Viktor Krum goes to Durmstrang, maybe if I figure out how to flirt enough he will help me perfect the feint.

Briar says I would have more luck just asking, he may be right.

The best part of having all these guests is definitely the food. We are never served French food normally. It is much lighter on the palate than what we normally get.

HALLOWEEN! Eeeeeeee! I was excited despite knowing the day would likely end in disappointment and heartbreak. Draco came to meet me and take me to breakfast, he hasn't done that since first year. I think it is him feeling protective with all the Durmstrang students around, I know Briar is. Maybe he is acting chaperone since he knows Briar can't

There were live bats everywhere! And carved pumpkins lining the walls! It was beautiful, if only the castle tried this hard every Halloween.

I got to see Fred and George try to get past the age line to enter the goblet. I watched them get physically tossed from the circle and sprout beards amazingly fast. Even the Weasley twins were laughing at the effect. It made the start of the day that much better.

The whole school was looking forward to finding out who the three champions will be, I was looking forward to the feast.

I remember Draco telling a student not to mind me as I always turn strange on Halloween and that I will return to normal by tomorrow. I am not sure how I should feel about that yet.

I didn't really care as they called Fleur Dela something and Krum. I remember trying to remember who Cedric Diggory was and then Potter's name was drawn. I looked at Draco expecting him to be insufferable and upset by this, instead he was near gleeful.

Draco honestly believes Potter is going to die.


	40. Chapter 40

I have started to think Care of Magical Creatures was a horrible class to try to teach, or maybe just a horrible class to give Hagrid.

We had to 'walk' blast-ended skrewts, well more like they walked us.

Briar zoned out completely and just let his drag him around. I think whenever they, blasted? they ended up killing all the plant life and the agony of the dying was starting to affect him.

I wanted to find some way to help but I needed to focus on not shielding myself out of pure survival instinct. It wouldn't look right or be very fair to my classmates if I somehow survived with no burns.

Thankfully Briar has some plants that he charmed Professor Sprout into letting him store in her greenhouses. They ease burns without us needing to coat ourselves in paste. Briar got permission to store them back in first year I believe, right around when we learned of Finnigan's perchance to make things explode.

I caught Draco with a S.P.E.W. badge tonight. He took it out of his bag in the common room. I don't think he meant to take it out though if I base it off his rapid eye sweep and the quick but discrete way he tucked it back into his bag.

Draco has been rather secretive lately, I found out why this morning when he called a meeting in the common room before breakfast. Draco started to hand everyone badges that glowed a lovely shade of blood red. Each badge read "Support CEDRIC DIGGORY - the REAL Hogwarts Champion!" He then tapped on one of them and the badge turned green and the script changed to read "POTTER STINKS."

Everything was fine until one of the older students asked if these were really spew badges. Turns out I wasn't the only one who had seen him in the common room. It was easy for me to tell Draco was panicked, a couple of people were nodding so it wasn't like he could deny it. He also didn't seem to have a ready excuse; he must have really believed that no one had seen.

I decided that I wanted him to owe me the truth and started laughing. Briar said this wouldn't have warranted any notice during a Gryffindor meeting, but in Slytherin it was very noticeable. That it came from me, the girl infamous for never showing emotion, it was almost terrifying to some in my house.

I laughed so hard that tears managed to form before I 'managed' to get my emotions back under control.

In reality I was channeling the emotions of a room of people when the Weasley twins had pulled off a prank Briar was thankfully nearby for.

I pretended that I only just realized how many looks I was getting and apologized. I don't remember my exact wording as it was very quickly improvised, but it was something along the lines of it just being too funny and I couldn't resist because I was the one to secretly place the badge in Draco's bag.

Draco seem to catch on to his way out and reacted instantly with an icy anger. He hissed things like "How dare you try and embarrass me." and demanding where I got the badge from. I shrugged and made a brief mention of connections before someone told Draco to deal with me privately and finish the bloody meeting so everyone could grab breakfast.

Draco responded by bragging about his charm work, thankfully he remembered to keep handing them out as he bragged.

As we went through the day I noticed a lot of houses asking us where they could get some badges, it was strangely successful, and nice to be treated like peers for once. Then we had potions.

It started as simply as Draco and all of us showing off our new badges and their little trick. Then Draco offered Hermione a badge, but he told her not to touch him because he didn't want mudblood germs.

I know other Slytherins have called her a mudblood, but it doesn't seem to bother her as much from them. I know I caught the briefest glimmer of hurt in her eyes when Draco said it. My attention was quickly drawn away from her though when Potter drew his wand in which Draco made sure to draw his for defense. Potter cast Furnunculus and Draco cast Densaugeo.

Not going to lie in my journal, I shielded both myself and Briar. Thankfully no one noticed as Potter's spell hit Greg and Draco's spell hit Hermione. Snape appeared with an actors timing and asked for an explanation. He ended up sending Greg to the hospital wing for removal of boils yet he told Hermione that she looked no different.

This made me a little angry. A teacher shouldn't act like a spoilt child.

Hermione took off running and Snape took 50 points from Gryffindor. Now while everyone was focused on Snape giving Potter and Weasel detention; I noticed Draco glance briefly at Hermione's retreating form. Curious, I sensed for Draco's emotions and noticed a small and well-hidden feeling of guilt.

I wonder if Draco harbor's a small crush on her, like the want for a forbidden fruit. It isn't like Hermione is ugly, she is more attractive than Pansy in my opinion. This is something to ponder and keep an eye open for more clues.

An article came out in the Daily Prophet today about Potter. He still cries over his parents and he is somehow the top student in our school. Oh, and let us not forget that he has found love with the stunningly beautiful Hermione Granger.

Draco laughed quietly while he was reading before he suddenly had a complete mood swing that he finished by angrily crumpling the paper and tossing it in the fire.

It was lucky no one else was in the common room with us at the time.

I asked him if he had something on his mind, he looked a t me as if he couldn't decide whether to lie or not. To my amazement he actually admitted that he did but wasn't able to tell me yet. I just nodded and left him alone while I continued to read my copy of the Prophet.

There was a tiny mention of Krum and Fleur, but nothing about Diggory. I think Skeeter has problems.

I remember that there was also a tiny mention of Bertha Jones from the ministry going missing when on vacation near Albania. Maybe there was something to what we had believed to be pointless information.


	41. Chapter 41

Today was the first challenge, all of us in Slytherin were wearing our support Cedric badges, we would of course flash them to Potter stinks whenever he was around.

So here we are in the stands when they bring out what looks like piles of stones. The people bringing them out are treating them as fragile glass, and then they bring out a dragon! A Swedish Shortsnout! The champions had to get a golden egg from amongst the dragon's eggs.

I couldn't believe that they were allowing students to participate in this. Luckily no one has died yet. If this is the first challenge then the following would only be harder.

Cedric Diggory went first against the short snout. He turned a rock into a dog to I guess distract the dragon. Unfortunately, the dragon decided to fry him anyways, but he did get the egg. Fleur Delacour went next against a Welsh Green. She did something hypnotic and put it in a trance. I learned that dragons breathe fire when they snore. I also now have a new water spell to try and learn. Third was Viktor Krum facing a Chinese Fireball. He hit it with the conjunctivitus curse between the eyes. It did work but the dragon crushed a lot of her eggs in the aftermath. Last was Potter against a Hungarian Horntail. I hate to admit it, but I actually enjoyed watching his performance. He summoned that beautiful firebolt of his and did probably the only thing he is great at, he flew. He mesmerized the dragon into flying away from the eggs. I honestly think Potter got the least amount of injuries.

Briar says they are celebrating in the common room right now. I feel like Gryffindor will take any excuse to party, I can feel Briar smiling as he tells me I am not wrong. He really just wanted to inform me that a custard cream just turned Neville into a canary. Fred and George have turned the party into a marketing campaign for their Canary Creams, 7 sickles each. This is just a strong warning never to accept any sweets from any Gryffindor that isn't my Brother.


	42. Chapter 42

Draco seemed to be even more upset today. I was in his rooms trying to get him to tell me something; I think he likes Hermione but is torn between what he was brainwashed, I mean what he was raised to think and what he is feeling. I had finally started to wear him down slightly, he was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling while I sat on what I think was Theo's bed. I just know it wasn't Greg's or Vincent's, and Blaise's bed had a mirror on the nightstand. Then Pansy just waltzed in without even noticing me and forced herself onto Draco. She was wearing something so low cut I am not sure that many males would resist her. I left quietly as she was forcing her lips onto Draco's, maybe it would cheer him up. If he really didn't like it he was more than strong enough to push her away.

This next entry is probably going to be rather long, but I need to remember it perfectly.

First off, I was wrong, I should have coughed or thrown something at Pansy when she had attacked Draco a couple of nights ago. The next morning, she was bragging to everyone about how she made out with Draco Malfoy, I even caught Daphne rolling her eyes at Pansy. Though none of this is really that important.

Last night I told Draco he owed me for covering and I had decided to collect and he had better tell me what was wrong. He still refused saying it was too big for just one favour. I made him follow me to an empty classroom. He said that he still refused to tell me anything. I responded by letting him know he didn't have to tell me anything. I ignored his questioning eyebrow and told him about my ability and how I can tell what others feel. How I can bend light to make shield or turn invisible. While he was still openly staring at me I added that if he would let me I would only have to look into his eyes and I would feel everything he was feeling just as intensely as he was feeling it. Draco nodded his consent.

When I looked into his grey eyes I felt regret, hatred, love, self-loathing, disgust. It was a well-mixed pool of emotions. When I released his gaze, he explained. I was right, he did like Hermione, he had even managed to tell her. They have been secretly trying to be friends since the beginning of the year, he admitted to only starting to like her after she punched him.

He regrets every time he has called her names, but he can't help himself. He is saying and reacting before he truly thinks about what he is doing. He acts the way he is expected to, but he can't act the way she wants him to. He feels hatred towards Pansy for spreading what she did. Self-loathing for being a prejudiced prick and disgust because he was weak-willed and didn't push Pansy off.

I looked at him and asked him to stay in that room and wait for me to return. Then I went in search of the Gryffindor common room. A tiny Gryffindor told me to return to the dungeons where I belonged when I asked to see Hermione. I am surprised he didn't demand to know how I even knew where their tower was. That was when Briar came out and informed the brat that it was up to Hermione if she wanted to hear out a snake, the boy went to bed apparently while Briar went to get Hermione.

Problems arose when she was in her room, so I went and sat behind a curtain in order to ride along with Briar. It was my job to keep him and whatever he was doing invisible while he convinced some creeper vines to carry him up the stairs. Strange how easy it is to defeat spell, all one needs is a broom, well maybe not, the stairs are fairly winding. Maybe Potter could do it, but not many.

Briar politely knocked on the door before opening it to thankfully find Hermione alone. She was surprised to see a boy get past the spells. Briar shrugged and said he had some help, but it was important that he see her alone. She was quite curious and he explained that his twin Slytherin sister would like to meet with her to discuss something private. Of course, she asked who I was. He told her and promised I meant her no harm. She agreed because I am apparently the only Slytherin that isn't cruel to people. Not necessarily true, but I will accept the compliment.

Briar than picked her up with a quick mention about being quiet and repeated the process of getting him up only in reverse. Creep vines are powerful plants. When they reached the entrance, I returned to myself in order to meet them. I greeted Hermione politely and asked her to follow me to an empty classroom so that I may tell her something in confidence before we arrive at our intended destination. It was here that I told her of my told her of my abilities. She wanted to ask more questions but I interrupted and told her there was a time limit.

I then asked if I had her permission to share Draco's feelings with her, I honestly think she only agreed because she needed to know if he had been lying to her or not. When I looked in her eyes to transfer Draco's feelings I managed to receive hers in exchange. Hatred, confusion, insecurity, so much insecurity, and a small hint in the belief of love.

I could piece together that she had only just started to believe in Draco when Pansy blew it. His constant insults didn't help. Hermione didn't need any explanation to understand Draco's emotions and just demanded that I take her to him.

Instead I told her which classroom I left him in. I didn't follow, they needed to talk privately and I was in bad shape. Briar came to help me to the hospital wing where I ended up vomiting.

For timeline purposes I will write what Draco told me later.

He and Hermione talked and realized that they wouldn't even work out as friends right now, something about neither being able to make the other feel less insecure. They agreed to be less than friends and swore to never hex each other to death; or at least something similar. When Hermione left for Gryffindor tower, Briar entered the classroom to talk with Draco.

Briar explained that he was my brother and that I was currently resting in the hospital wing where he was not allowed to visit me. Draco was a bit upset by this but Briar explained it as after having both Draco's and Hermione's emotions I was just as likely to punch him as I was to kiss him or vomit on him. Not to worry though because Briar would make sure Draco knew when it was safe to visit.

Briar decided to inform him by cocooning Draco in plants and getting Shadow to wake him up to deliver a note. Draco mentioned that even though he was initially terrified, he at least understands a bit more about Briar's plant obsession. He also admits that if he could make plants move he would probably obsess over them too.


	43. Chapter 43

They have announced a Yule Ball, a Tri-Wizard tournament tradition. Draco asked Pansy to go under the condition that she stop dropping embarrassing hints everywhere. I am not always sure that the hat did a good job when it sorted Draco. He doesn't always seem to understand the whole cunning and manipulative nature, or maybe he is actually up to something. I hope he is up to something, maybe this will be his way of shoving Pansy away.

I am also surprised that I received an owl this morning asking me to the Yule Ball, well kind of asking me. It was a bunch of arithmancy problems with letters assigned to different outcomes. I got Briar to help in order to figure some of it out, as well as to get it done faster.

It turned out to be asking me to meet someone an hour before lights out at the library, back west corner, second floor. Draco raised an eyebrow when he saw me leave but I only smirked in response. As long as I come back on time he won't worry, Draco knows I can handle myself. Besides, Briar was very aware of the meeting and knows I would call him if I needed any help.

I arrived to see a Ravenclaw boy waiting at the table. He let out a sigh of relief and said he was happy I worked out his note. That was when he asked me to the Yule Ball.

Sadly, I didn't say yes, instead I asked him why me of all people. He told me it was because not only was I beautiful, but graceful and poised. I was intelligent and while not kind I wasn't cruel to anyone that didn't deserve it. Then he got quiet and muttered about how I had an innocence to me that wasn't often seen in Slytherins. Me being me then asked why he didn't just ask me to the ball. He blushed and Shae Chevalier answered that his friends wouldn't let him ask out any girl from another house without her first passing a test. He said I was also always surrounded by people. He isn't a brave Gryffindor.

That was about the time Briar told me to try and show some emotion for the guy. I blushed at Briar's words and told Shane I would be honoured to accompany him, I then sat down and apologized for the questions. Being in Slytherin makes us weary of traps since most people don't like us.

We talked for probably another 10 minutes before parting ways. I wished him goodnight and as an afterthought added that the next time his friends decide to test someone they should at least make sure the person is studying the subject matter.

Briar says that I may have made the poor boy fall even more in love with me. I don't see how he fell for me at all, it is not like we have many classes together.

I could feel Briar shaking his head at me tell me that we still have a lot to work on when it comes to me feeling emotions.

Tonight, was the Yule Ball. Briar took a lovely brunette from Beuxbaton, she asked him to accompany her when she saw him arranging some flowers around the school hallways. She wants to be an herbalist.

Briar wore satin black dress robes which made a lovely contrast to the girl's silk white ones.

Draco wore Black Velvet and Pansy wore a shade of pale pink that would have looked better on Draco than her. Greg and Vince didn't find partners but still managed to look okay in their green robes. Theo, Blaise, Daphne and Milli all came in together, I am not sure if they had paired up or not, but Daphne looked good in lilac. Milli cleaned up okay but still had a hint of troll to her appearance. She wore black. I wore a dark blue with a purple under weave in satin. Shae was in bright green robes and admitted it was a favourite colour when he was growing up.

His father was a wizard but died when he was young and his mother was a muggle so he got to grow up unaware of house colours.

Sorry back to describing the 'bouquet of people' as Briar called it.

Potter was wearing dark green and came in with Padma who was wearing pink. Then came Hermione with Krum. She looked stunning in pale blue with her hair straightened to perfection. I saw Draco pause and take her in. I knew he was regretting his heritage and upbringing, or hers. I was debating ditching my partner to go comfort him when I spotted Ronald Weasley. He was wearing some strange garment that was all maroon and frills. I didn't know if I should laugh at him or cry at his misfortune.

I sat with Shae and his friends. A couple of them admitted to surprise that a "snake" not even taking arithmancy was able to figure out the equations.

I responded with a polite political smile and said I wasn't taking the course because I knew it already and found it to be too easy.

I may not go out of my way to insult people but I am still a snake and I do know how to bite. I said as much near the end of the night. I may have hurt my chances of friendship with Shae; but I can only handle so many shrouded insults and overly intelligent language that is only being used in hopes to confuse me. I did think Shae was pleasant enough, but he needs better friends.

I did manage to outsmart the Ravenclaws during a conversation debating the healing properties of thyme over lavender.

For instance, lavender relieves pain, treats skin disorders, keeps hair healthy, improves digestion, relives respiratory disorders, stimulates urine production and improves blood circulation. Thyme can be used to treat gout, arthritis, wounds, bites, sores, nausea, fatigue, respiratory problems, skin conditions, athlete's foot, hangovers, and depression.

It can also be used to prevent acne and hair loss or be used as toothpaste. I prefer to use it as a bug repellent. Shae's friends thought that lavender was the more useful plant. Looking at what I wrote I now feel like a swot, so on to the dancing.

Shae wasn't the best dancer but he was far from the worst. We all had taken dance lessons in the weeks prior, although not many Slytherins actually required them. I made sure to dance with Draco a couple of times to save him from Pansy.

After one such dance Shae asked me if I liked Draco, I remember laughing and stating I only liked him as a brother I was constantly watching out for.

Here is the best part, Shae asked me if I needed to watch him because of his crush on Potter.

A small part of me wishes that I hadn't chosen to insult Shae's friends, I may not feel anything romantic towards Shae, but I think he would have made a good friend. It would be nice to have one I didn't need to babysit.

Briar says I should hang out with Theo more, but that sadly includes the downside of Blaise and his flirting ways. Plus, Grandfather said to be careful of death eater's children.

It is late and I hear the other girls coming, if I don't pretend to sleep now who knows how long they will keep me forced into their girl talk.


	44. Chapter 44

Hagrid is a half-giant according to the daily prophet. Draco spoke to Rita Skeeter, and apparently Greg did as well. The 'how' is where I am curious, especially since Skeeter is banned from the grounds and us students are stuck on them.

Draco wouldn't tell me for some reason, but Pansy did. Skeeter is a bug.

Wouldn't it be funny if someone accidently squished her or tried to use her for potion ingredients?

Briar is telling me this is actually more morbid than funny, and now he wants to work on acceptable humour, damn.

Hagrid wasn't at Care of Magical Creatures today, sadly it is the best class we have ever had. Professor Grubby-Plank taught us about the many properties of unicorns. It was a very lovely creature.

Petting it made me feel quite peaceful and relaxed, a feeling that has stuck with me until now.

Briar has told me that Draco is once again tormenting Potter with the truth. That boy really needs to start reading the prophet so he isn't so easily riled up over what it says.

Draco invited "Ares" and "Gemini" to Hogsmeade with him, apparently there was a group trip and then everyone except Pansy ended up finding something better to do. Blaise got himself a date with two girls at once, they seem okay with it. Greg and Vince ended up in detention. Theo and Daphne decided to go out alone. Milli said she wanted to study. Tracy had better things to do, and I had refused from the very beginning so I could spend time with Briar.

We all met up at the three broomsticks in time to hear Hermione finish telling off Skeeter. I hate to say it, but that was incredibly stupid. Never tell off someone with the power to sway public opinion unless you either have someone better at it on your side or you have blackmail on them. Words can take down a kingdom and fools are gullible. It is also difficult to fight rumours because the harder you fight, the more it seems like you are denying the truth.

Today was the second task. Mermaids took a champions most important person and the champion had to go into the lake to rescue him or her. Briar was laughing about how all the gifts he has gotten from Draco would have been incredibly useful things for Potter to have summoned. Could you just imagine Draco's face?

Unfortunately, Potter never seemed to ask anyone for help. Neville even had a useful book on plants that talked about gillyweed. Pride may bring about his death. Thankfully Potter knew about gillyweed without asking Neville. Diggory and Fleur used a bubblehead charm, and Krum seems to have half turned into a shark.

Fleur had to be rescued from grindylows, sad really. Professor Lupin taught us how to deal with those last year, Fleur is about three years older than us.

Potter once again proved he is an idiot by making sure all prisoners were rescued. If he had just rescued his own special person than he would be extremely far in the lead.

Also, why was Potter's special one a guy? all the other "damsels in distress" were actual damsels. Maybe it says more about Weasel than it does about Potter, his dress robes were rather feminine.

I hope Diggory wins.


	45. Chapter 45

Pansy actually shared her copy of witch weekly with Hermione today, she barely even shares with Daphne, so I was a little confused until Professor Snape read the magazine out loud. Even I have to admit that it sounded more hilarious this way. I am even sure that some of Gryffindor would have laughed if it didn't ruin the whole "Pride and Loyalty" image.

I have never seen any one person get as many owls as Hermione did this morning. Briar said that it was all hate mail from Potter and Krum fans. Briar also said that the last one she opened was filled with undiluted bubertuber pus, which would explain why she ran from the hall. Briar wanted to warn her but wasn't sure how he could have without letting Potter and Weasel know about his ability; she opened it before he had come to a decision.

Later as I was following behind the other Slytherin girls on our way to Care of Magical Creatures, Pansy decided to ask Potter, loudly, if Hermione was upset because he had broken up with her. I only find this important to mention since a niffler tried to violently rip Pansy's watch from her wrist. I believe that is called Karma, or maybe stupidity. Who wears an expensive watch to care of magical creatures? Even Draco takes off his rings for this class.

Ron's niffler found the most gold and won him a large block of Honeyduke's chocolate. The most amusing thing though had to have been watching Greg try to steal leprechaun gold. Everyone knows that leprechaun gold eventually vanishes, and he is from a rich pureblood family, why would he even need the gold?

It is almost time for the third task. Draco has been sneaking off to see Skeeter a lot. Greg and Vince usually go with him to keep watch. I have been invited a couple times, but I always asked what the fun in it was. Draco never managed to give a decent answer, so I never went.

Briar is reporting something growing quickly in the quidditch field. He keeps getting distracted by how loudly it is growing. If I have learned anything from my brother it is that most plants grow silently, so it has to be magically grown.

I also find it strange that Briar cannot actually identify the type of plant it is. We have never encountered anything like it along any of our travels over the world, we need to travel more.

The third task is to make their way to the centre of a 20-foot-high maze and retrieve the trophy. Briar found it already, he would have been a master at this competition.

I am quite happy I brought along my journal. I am currently starring at a wall of green leaves with no way of knowing what is happening inside. Oh look, red sparks. That means someone is in trouble. Briar thinks it is Fleur because she couldn't handle the grindylows. Briar also heard Hagrid say that the remaining blast-ended skrewts are in the maze and they are apparently humongous.

Oh look, more red sparks. I hope it is Potter, but with our luck it is probably Diggory.

Briar was right about Fleur, she appears to have been stunned by someone. That doesn't seem fair, who told them they could resort to Slytherin tactics?

I was wrong, Krum was the next to be pulled out of the maze, also stunned. So, was it Potter or Diggory? Neither seems the type; actually, Krum doesn't seem the type either.

Maybe their nerves were on edge and they stunned each other? Wait, who would send up sparks then?

Now I know I am bored if I am writing down questions without thinking through the answers first.

Muggles would at least have a screen showing what was going on as it switched between different hidden camera views.

Potter just appeared with an unconscious Diggory.

Correction, Diggory is not alive.

People are panicking now, a few are sobbing, some are accusing others. I don't know how to feel. This is a new situation for me, I have never talked to Diggory before, nor have I ever associated with any of his family or friends. I see no reason to cry. Were we not warned that people tend to die in this tournament? I see no reason to be surprised. I also see no reason to be accusing Potter. He seems to be crying and refusing to hand over the body.

Oh, I guess he just didn't want to hand it over to anyone other than Diggory's father, that was nice.

I also don't understand this panic, everyone dies eventually.

Briar is telling me there are whispers that Voldemort is back, I guess that explains the panic.

I think I shall continue to calmly sit and write as I people watch.

Moody just dragged Potter away, odd and out of character.

The rumours of Voldemort's return has finally reached my peers. This has made my people watching more interesting. Unlike the blind panic seen in other students and adults, I see smiles and concern. Both tinted with traces of fear, but none of it pure fear. I should probably put away my journal for now.

We stayed where we were in the stands until the teachers ushered us out of the stands and ordered us to return to our common rooms. Sometimes I guess that there are no winners.


	46. Chapter 46, The End of Forth Year

It is after supper now; our common room was a mix of people who didn't feel effected or were of the opinion that Voldemort's return may actually be a good thing. When I was asked my opinion, I stated that I have yet to form one, but as long as he doesn't try to force me to his will I won't actively try to kill him.

I got some confused looks from that, but also a couple looks of fear. Draco just looked thoughtful.

Briar laughed and told me I need to work on blending in with my surroundings. Easy for him to say, he said something similar to his house, only he said "Just let him try to force my will, if he does I will kill him." All about house and perspective I guess.

We were then all summoned to supper where it was confirmed that Diggory was dead. Dumbledore didn't tell us how he died, only gave a speech about not pestering Potter for the details.

It was not the happy victory feast it was supposed to be.

I am currently sitting on the train in a mysteriously empty compartment. The leaving feast was quite somber. Instead of house decorations there were only black drapes.

Dumbledore's end of year speech talked of acknowledging the loss of a fine person and how we should all raise our glasses to Cedric Diggory. For he was a good, loyal, hard worker that valued fair play. Then he went on to say that Diggory was murdered by Voldemort and that the ministry didn't want us to know.

As a dramatic finale, he stated that to claim Diggory died from an accident or because he made a stupid mistake would be a dishonour to Diggory's memory.

During all this Draco was muttering quietly to Greg and Vince.

I can't help but remember the names Briar and I uncovered this summer. I am a little surprised that Theo wasn't sitting with them.

After his speech, Dumbledore announced a toast to Potter, many tables stood and toasted, the majority of our table did not even twitch towards their goblets. I toasted, but I did not stand. When I got a questioning look from Pansy I told both her and Daphne that maybe if we pretended more than it would be possible for at least some other houses to like us. Both girls raised their goblets with mine a few moments later.

Dumbledore then followed up by telling our guests that they would be welcome back at any time and that we would all have to eventually choose between what is right and what is easy.

I will always choose my family over any other option. We are still kids. Choosing sides in a war isn't what we do. We will likely follow whatever choice our families make because we are still children who want our parents for comfort when we have a nightmare even if we are too proud to admit it. What is Voldemort if not a nightmare to many people.

Briar has told me to stop writing and enjoy the bright sunshine, and if possible to divine the future out of the window.

I told him that if he wants the future then he should get me some cards or a crystal ball. He laughed and said that he did. I guess I know what I am getting for my birthday now.

I have discovered that my compartment is near Potter's, from what I hear through the door, Potter and Hermione have Skeeter in a jar. Draco is being overly threatening and saying that Potter picked the losing side, that Weasel and Hermione will be the first to die now that the dark lord is back.

I saw the light of two hexes go past my compartment, and what may have been 3 raised voices in from Potter's compartment. I should probably check to see if Draco, Vince and Greg are still alive.

All three are alive and well, unless you count the tentacles growing out of Vince's face.

I believe it is karma for the very un-Slytherin way they spouted nonsense. I will make sure to tell the trolley lady about them as I leave.


	47. Chapter 47

It turns out that France is to be our permanent home until we have graduated from Hogwarts.

Grandfather has also declared that we shall be spending this summer working on our defensive spells and counter-spells as our abilities appear as good as we can make them for now. Coming from Grandfather this is a very large compliment.

Grandfather told us about how his Christmas party wasn't as elaborate without us there to help, but before we could start feeling guilty he told us that the Yule ball was the better choice. It being something that only happens during Tri-Wizard Tournaments.

I was right, Briar got me a crystal ball for our birthday, I got him some dragonhide gardening gloves. Just simple things since we skipped Christmas. Draco got Briar a watch that showed time, weather and season. For me Draco gave me a lovely pendent on silver chain that warns of poisons or potions in food. I mostly enjoyed the attached note addressed to Grandfather stating that the gift was not a courtship one.

We travelled in our usual disguises to the wizarding portion of town and Briar was quite surprised to find the girl he had danced with at Yule. Never have I seen my brother so nervous before, so I did what any good sister would do. I introduced myself and invited her to tea at our manor the next day.

I am surprised that she accepted. I was also shocked with Briar's anger.

He really likes the girl and didn't want to have to lie to her. Grandfather calmed everything down by telling Briar we didn't have to disguise ourselves while she was here. We just had to accept any consequences of our actions. We readily accepted Grandfather's terms.

Rozenn showed up at one today where I welcomed her. As I walked her to the sitting room I explained that for our own safety my brother and I go by false names and change our appearance when we are not at school, but my brother would like to be friends and not lie to her so we would greatly appreciate her secrecy on the matter. Poor girl looked confused but she agreed readily enough. Just before I opened the doors to the sitting room I told her that my real name is Artemis not Gemini, and I dropped the disguise.

To my astonishment she recognized me from Hogwarts, she remembers me dancing with a Ravenclaw. I laughed and told her that if she remembered me than she would definitely remember my twin brother.

I do not think I have ever seen any one person's face light up upon meeting a person again. Rozenn glowed when I opened the doors and she saw Briar.

After she had calmed we had to explain why our last names were different and just why we felt secrecy necessary for our safety.

I wanted to leave the two of them alone but Grandfather ordered me to act as chaperon.

Briar decided to show off the garden to Rozenn, I liked that it wasn't the flower garden she lingered in but the herb and tea gardens. We spent the rest of the afternoon and a bit of the evening there. Briar even made her some rosehip tea picked fresh. I kept to my earl grey.

Grandfather actually asked me to invite Draco over this summer but I received a reply politely declining. Draco said his presence was needed at home and he would instead invite me over but did not wish to place me in an uncomfortable situation.

Grandfather deduced that whether he had wanted it or not, Draco now belonged to the dark lord.

It sadly seems as if I shall be spending a lot more time with Blaise and Daphne. I will miss my friendship, but Draco has changed from who he was in first year and will begin to change a lot more in the coming year. I had always known I suppose, that our friendship wouldn't last, I just didn't know when the end would come.

I received a second letter from Draco well after proper young witches would be asleep. He simply stated that he knows of my feelings on the dark lord and in order to keep me safe he is going to keep his distance from me as much as possible. He also added at the bottom that mine and my family's secrets would forever be safe with him. He really loves drama sometimes. I did send back a reply with Discordia though. I simply said that even if we keep a physical distance, I am always here to support him and I am always an owl away. It is after all, hard to trap an apparating owl. My note at the bottom asked if Discordia could carry a person. Discordia appeared one last time before I drifted off to sleep, this note held only two words, "Thank you."


	48. Chapter 48

It is now mid-August and I feel as if summer went by too quickly. Briar and I have spent every free moment practicing defensive spells. So that is to say every moment that Rozenn was not visiting. I do believe that my twin is quite smitten. I like her too, but only as a friend. I am fairly sure I am interested in males, I don't know for sure though. Rozenn saw that as twins, Briar and I need each other and was never upset in the slightest by my following along.

We did receive some strange looks around town when the three of us went out to lunch, but Rozenn was very good at not noticing them.

We just returned from Diagon Ally and I cannot say that I am pleased with our new defense book. Lockheart's books seemed more useful than these. Nowhere did I see any mention of practical application of spells.

Grandfather only glanced at the book and said that it was a good thing Briar and I already know our defense spells. He also said that since he believes we can now protect ourselves that there is no longer a need to pretend not to know each other at school.

We will probably continue to keep to our own houses but it will be nice to meet up and actually talk when one of us needs it.

Us being allowed to know each other turned out to be quite good since no one Briar usually sat with seemed to be on the train, so Briar just shared with me. Eventually due to space Daphne, Milli and Theo ended up joining us.

We were 30 minutes into our journey when Theo finally asked why a Gryffindor was willing to sit with us. I smiled very sweetly; which made Theo back away from me as much as he could; and I told him that my twin could sit with us if he really wanted to.

It was comical to watch the three other Slytherins look between Briar and I a few times before Daphne smiled at Briar and said that of course my twin brother would be welcome to sit with us. She then apologized for never seeing the resemblance before. Briar politely introduced himself and explained that we had kept it secret on purpose, even Draco had only recently discovered who he was.

The rest of the journey was quite pleasant, Milli did ask Briar if he was single though. Briar, ever the charmer, took one of her hands and told Milli that she almost made him wish he was before he politely kissed the back of it. Before anyone could respond he added how pleased he was that she was wearing skin cream he had made. I then mentioned that I had also gifted Daphne some and the discussion turned to the cream. Poor Theo felt left out, at least until Briar offered him a jar of the flowery scented cream. I don't think I have ever seen three Slytherins laugh so cheerfully before.

As we went to get off the train Briar managed to spot Neville with some plant and Briar wanted a better look at it. After he left Theo made sure to tell me that my brother was actually alright for a lion.

While in the carriages we ended up discussing the large black dog we had seen on the platform. It looked like a grim and none of us could figure out how the muggles didn't notice, they couldn't all be that stupid. We never did come to a solid conclusion on that.

At the opening feast Draco told all of us that Potter had a trial for using underaged magic on his cousin and claiming it was dementors. I am pretty sure most of us understood that it was dementors and the ministry had probably lost control of them. We also discovered that Draco and Pansy were prefects this year. Other house prefects include Weasel, Hermione, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott. I could really care less but Pansy insisted we know who they are.

Sadly, the feast hadn't even ended yet and Draco was abusing his badge; who's brilliant idea was it to make Draco prefect. Theo would probably have been a better choice, so would have Daphne. Watching Draco bully people made me feel like he was mimicking his father; the Draco I know is going to die under this persona.

I remember looking towards the teacher's table to distract myself and feeling great relief when I spotted Professor Grubby-Plank instead of Hagrid. I also recall confusion at the large pink smudge of a toad among all the black. Pansy claimed it was actually a great colour, but better when used as an accent rather than the main. She must have learned from her mistake with the Yule gown.

I was interrupted from my examination of the pink professor by the sorting hats song. This year it sang about how it believed sorting students was wrong. It sang about how sorting causes rivalry and distrust, instead of friendship and bonds. I really liked this song.

It was after the feast and Dumbledore was about to announce when quidditch try-outs would be held when he suddenly stopped mid-sentence. We were all confused but then heard the soft sound of the new Defense teacher clearing her throat. I may not respect Dumbledore, but his speeches are usually short and Pink Prof could have waited until he was done. It is rude to interrupt and doubly so to interrupt the host on his own lands. Teachers are supposed to show a united front backing Dumbledore.

I opened myself up to the feelings of the teacher's table and it was easy to tell that they had a united dislike of Umbridge. There were a few important things to note from her long speech though. First, she works for the ministry. Second, she talked down to us in a manner to make us believe she doesn't think herself above us when she really does. She is probably a Slytherin. Thirdly and last, she plans to make as many changes as she can get away with.

When I asked Briar his thoughts I found out he had tuned out and was discussing Neville's new plant. It is a Mimbulus Mimbletonia and shoots stink sap as a form of defense. I can't help but think how awesome a prank that could make.

There is a lot to think about and the year has just barely begun.

Briar plans to share my identity with Neville tonight so I am waiting on Briar to tell me the reaction. I am writing at this hour only because I am nervous. The sorting hat made me believe that something is coming.

Worse than Voldemort will be the splitting of the houses. I will not fight Briar, nor will he fight me.

It is a matter of who will end up becoming the house outcast because of this.

Briar says he has to post-pone telling Neville due to a war in his dorm room. It all started because someone's mother refused to believe Voldemort is back and is instead believing the drivel in the Prophet.

Denial is just people hiding from what they fear, believing that if you can't see it that it can't see you and therefore will cause you no harm. Ignorance is bliss and all that.

Briar says that instead of stepping in and letting his opinions be known, he walked back to the common room.

The splitting has already begun and we shall stay as far out of it as long as we can.

Oh, Briar says the Weasley twins are taking test volunteers for their pranks, I wish there was a way I could sign-up Draco.

I miss my friend, but at least now I have Briar.


	49. Chapter 49

Briar has History of Magic first, I have charms. Next, we have Potions together. Then he has Arithmancy followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts. After Potions I have Transfiguration followed by Herbology.

We got to make the Draught of Peace today. Snape told us where to find ingredients and that we had half an hour. Briar and I added all our ingredients in order with our usual perfect timing. There were no variations in this potion. It is very precise and any variation ensures failure. I only mention this because Snape cruelly vanished Potter's Potion using Evanesco before he assigned twelve inches on the properties of moonstone uses in potion making. I swear that Greg's potion was worse since it shattered the vial and set him on fire. I was very amused by this, it made me feel peaceful.

I got to vanish snails in transfiguration, and Herbology was sadly about the properties of Dragon dung as fertilizer. It feels like the smell is still in my hair, ugh.

Today started with dream interpretation in Divination, followed by History of Magic where we learnt about the Giant Wars. After lunch we had our first Defense class.

I am glad that Briar and I were able to learn from Grandfather this summer. No practical magic. That is not how magic should work.

The day ended with Care of Magical Creatures. Draco started by making fun of Potter quietly for once. I am loathe to admit it, but some of the things he said were a slight bit funny, and then he started mocking Hermione as she answered Professor Grubby-Plank.

We got to play with bowtruckles today. Little pixies made of twigs with beetle-like eyes. They like eating fairy eggs but usually eat wood lice. The best part is that they gouge out people's eyes when they are angry. I want a bunch as pets. Briar says he is sure I could find more useful pets since we probably can't train bowtruckles to gouge eyes on command.

Draco mentioned to Potter that Hagrid is messing with things too big for him. It is obvious he is taunting with truth again. I wonder what Mr. Malfoy is telling Draco, and I question Mr. Malfoy's intelligence. Everyone knows that Draco likes to brag about how he knows more than everyone else.

Briar tells me that Potter told off Umbridge and has been coming back around midnight from detention. He can also detect a hint of blood in the air.

I can't help but be torn in my thoughts. It is Potter's fault for telling off a ministry spy. Yet keeping him that late gives him no time for homework and she has been saying that education is important. Umbridge contradicts herself a lot. I mean, not teaching the class practical magic and the keeping Potter for so long. When does the boy sleep?


	50. Chapter 50

There is not much going on at school right now. Everyone is being cautious around Umbridge and they are all watching what they say, or don't say in this case, about Voldemort.

Draco heard from somewhere that Weasel made the Gryffindor quidditch team. Great, his obsession with Potter has spread to include Weasel.

I only mention this because he has dragged Pansy, Greg, and Vince to go watch the Gryffs practice.

I have now learned that Weasel fails at being a keeper when people are watching him and that one of the chasers, Alicia Spinnet, may bleed to death through her nose. Just as a sudden reminder to myself, and Briar who is reading this through my eyes as I write. Seriously brother, nothing better to do? We have an Inanimatus Conjurus essay to do for transfiguration that I may need some help on, and I have an essay on Jupiter's moons.

So much homework, I barely have time to write anymore. Though still nothing interesting to talk about.

Umbridge made the front page in the Prophet. She is now High Inquisitor. She has been an immediate success. Only at getting the Gryffindor and Slytherins to agree on something. Her classes suck.

I have discovered why Draco hasn't been complaining nearly as much as he normally does. His father is supporting Umbridge. Now add on the knowledge that Voldemort is back and I must conclude that somehow Umbridge is knowingly or unknowingly helping Voldemort with what she is doing. Oh, and my moonstone essay got an E for Exceeds Expectations. Briar got the same but his had a note thanking us for writing different essays. I had noticed that Professor Snape only grades one of our potions then gives the other the same mark and comments. Briar believes that Professor Snape just duplicates the grading paper and changes the name on top.

Professor Snape has declared that he will be marking everything just as he would our OWLs. Passing grades are Outstanding, Exceeds, and Acceptable. Failing grades are Poor (or Potter if you ask Draco), Dreadful, and Troll. I am fairly sure that Greg and Vince received T's on their essays.

Umbridge is currently inspecting all the teachers, I secretly think she is really inspecting how the teachers treat Potter. Briar says she has turned up during both divination and transfiguration. He found it entertaining how Professor McGonagall treated Umbridge.

Umbridge showed up in care of magical creatures. She didn't appear to be grading Professor Grubby-Plank on anything, probably because she is just covering for Hagrid. I was really hoping that Greg would answer when Umbridge asked him about injuries. I wanted to see her react to his tale of the nasty flobberworm bite. Sadly, Draco stepped in and talked about the hippogriff.

Potter apparently dislikes Draco as much as Draco dislikes him, since Potter got angry and got another night of detention. I couldn't help but ask Briar if Weasel's stupidity was contagious. I remembered being told in second year that Potter wasn't stupid. Briar says that Potter seems angry at the world that makes him seem insane just because they don't want to believe in nightmares. Someone should tell Potter that there are better ways to be angry.


	51. Chapter 51

Hogsmeade was fun, I got to hang out with Briar since apparently Neville had other plans. Briar spent the day with Daphne, Milli and I. Pansy went with Draco, Greg, and Vince while Blaise stayed at the castle rather than waste his time with those beneath himself. Or something. Theo joined us part way into the day, I know grandfather said to stay away from potential future death eaters, but Theo is more of a mousey sort.

Ran into Shae with his friends while in Hogsmeade, Briar invited them to join us but warned that they would have to behave and not throw any hidden insults at Slytherins.

They said they wouldn't be caught dead with a group of snakes and left. Shae apologized and ran to catch up with his friends. Briar says that Shae only meant the apology for me and not my housemates judging by Shae's behavior. He only looked at me and avoided eye contact with everyone else.

We decided to travel in the opposite direction of that group and this caused us to pass the Hog's Head, real nasty place in my opinion. It was the busiest I have ever seen it. Twenty-six students were there. Mostly Gryffs, but also some Ravens and Puffs. I only took notice because they were all different years as well as houses. It looked like a meeting of sorts, so I took care to pay attention to who they were. It took a bit of digging but I managed to get names for everyone, I think. Knowledge is power and I wanted to be well armed if this backfired onto Briar somehow. The meeting included Neville, Hermione, all the school aged Weasleys, the Patil twins, Cho Chang, Lovegood, the Gryffindor Chasers, the Creevy brothers, MacMillan, Finch-Fletchley, Abbot, Goldstein, Corner, Boot, Lee Jordan, Smith, Bones and a girl named Marietta; couldn't get a last name. Neville told Briar that he hadn't gotten an invite because I am his sister and Slytherins can't be trusted. Probably because he also appears to be welcomed when he spends time with my housemates.

Maybe it would be better for Briar and I went back to being just us and avoided my housemates.

Briar scolded me. He says it really doesn't bother him and he doesn't want me to go back to being emotionless since I still have some problems.

This morning there was a notice on the board in our common room. There is so rarely anything posted other than the odd heirloom for sale or the dates for quidditch practice and Hogsmeade trips. This morning it was "Educational Decree number twenty-four. Any student organization, society, team, group or clubs have been disbanded." Those are considered any group of three or more students that meet often and students must talk to Umbridge to reform the group. To participate without her permission will result in expulsion.

Since I meet regularly with four Slytherin year mates, do we need her permission to keep being friends? I plan to ask just to waste her time. I am also a little upset that I didn't even know clubs existed. If there is a charms or potions club that would be amazing, maybe even a flying club!

Briar informs me that since all clubs have been disbanded I should probably look at reinstating them before I try joining. He also pointed out that he has been in the gardening club since 2nd year. I honestly thought he just spent time in the greenhouses because he found them peaceful. He apparently does, but the gardening club meets there regularly. Since he was always around for all their meetings they just started adding his name to club and included him in activities.

So, I need to help reinstate a club then join it. Draco somehow already got permission to continue quidditch. Which he decided to loudly brag about in the Potion's corridor. He then followed up by bragging about his father's influence and how they have been looking for reasons to fire Arthur Weasley for years. This actually didn't cause a rise in either Potter or Weasel, but then Draco mentioned St. Mungo's having a ward for people brain-addled by magic and started making stupid faces at them. To my surprise it was Neville that got angry and charged forward. Guess he is a Gryffindor after all. Thankfully Potter and Weasel managed to grab him before Greg or Vince beat on him like the muscle heads they are. Unluckily Professor Snape caught them wrestling to keep Neville calm and took 10 points from Gryffindor.

Umbridge was in this class. Professor Snape called attention to her before telling us to continue our strengthening solutions as he finished writing instructions on the board. Umbridge actually questioned Professor Snape on why he was teaching us something that would be on our OWLs. It actually angered me when she started asking why he keeps being refused the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. The bat has no right to question something personal like that! Though I am happy he was refused this year. I wouldn't want her teaching us potions. At least we can learn defensive magic on our own, Potions is a harder subject.

Briar says he has given up on his homework and is going for a walk. The twins have perfected their vomiting snacks. His common room is now filled with vomiting and cheering, but the smell is not pleasant. I think I shall join him since I work well as a "people detector." I can also make us temporarily invisible if the need arises.


	52. Chapter 52

We are currently working on silencing charms in Transfiguration. It is a useful spell to cast on shoes and doors. Perfect for theft on muggles. Sadly, all magic leaves traces so it can't be used to rob a magical household. Briar wants to know why I would ever want to steal anything. I figure it is best to be prepared, who knows where the coming war will take us.

I wish that silencing charms was the most interesting thing that happened today. It's all Pansy's fault. I should explain a bit first. I may not like it, but I understand Draco and Potter's rivalry. I also understand house rivalries since they are silently encouraged. Now Briar and I aren't going out of our way to tell people that we are twins, but we aren't trying to hide it anymore either. This brings us to Potions today.

Briar and I were synchronized potion making as we always do. Pansy picked up on this and decided to loudly announce that Professor Snape should take points from Gryffindor because Willowbirch was using a spell to mimic me. Professor Snape didn't even look up as he told her that twins sometimes do thing in sync and the two of us had been doing so since 1st year. He then added insult by telling Pansy that if she actually paid attention to her potion instead of other people's than perhaps she would get higher than a D.

She refuses to talk to me now. Honestly, I don't mind that part. It is all of Gryffindor now knowing. We only told people that we trusted before, and now it will probably be all over the school.

Maybe not, Briar says that they don't really want people to know that one of their own is related to a snake. Hermione called them all childish. People is his dorm keep giving him looks of condolence though, is being related to a Slytherin really that bad? Oh, Briar got angry, he told them all to stop it or he would hex them. That he loves me no matter my house, we're family. Maybe they shouldn't automatically assume because a person is cunning that they are evil!

Neville had to calm him down before he actually hexed someone. I love my brother. Neville said he is sorry people found out from Professor Snape instead of us. Maybe if they had it wouldn't have been such a big deal. Neville also smiled and says that now he knows who he is buying a Christmas present for. He is a good sort, I don't know why people say he is stupid. He seems intelligent to me.

At least the Slytherins don't seem to care. Half of my year mates knew already. Blaise doesn't care because it doesn't have anything to do with him. Greg and Vince don't care because Draco doesn't care. Pansy is more upset the she was insulted by Professor Snape in front of Gryffindor. Her sulking has made the dorm quieter. I am enjoying the peace. When she becomes loud again I should practice the silencing charm on her.

The Slytherin Gryffindor quidditch match is coming. Players on both sides keep getting hexed. All the player's now have house bodyguards. And people wonder why I believe quidditch is against the freedom of flying. Draco made some badges for the match. I can't help but wonder what is with him and badges. They say "Weasley is our King" and he made up a song to go with it. Quite clever actually, so was getting the house to practice it. Now the stupid song is stuck in my head. Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring. That's why all the Slytherins sing. Weasley is our king. Born in a bin, lets quaffle in, makes sure we win, blah blah blah. I'm not even going to watch, it is too cold.


	53. Chapter 53

Apparently, I missed something interesting again. Draco insulted Potter's mother as well as the Weasley twins' mother and then he got badly beaten. The three Gryffs were banned from quidditch for life while Draco was sent to the hospital wing. I feel it important to note that it is impossible to ban them for life. What if they decide to go professional? I also don't fully regret getting to miss Draco get himself beaten up.

Shae was in the library. He apologized again for the way his friends were during yule. He also mentioned being happy that my current boyfriend had no hard feelings. I was a little confused until I realized he was referring to Briar. I could just picture the look on Briar's face if he had heard, and probably the face he is making now as he reads. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I explained to him that Briar was my twin brother and I am still single since I find the Slytherin boys too full of themselves. I also added that his friends were not wrong when they had pointed out that no one likes snakes. He then told me that he at least finds one snake to be okay. I almost asked who but Briar had taken that moment to check on me and clarified that Shae meant me and was trying to flirt with me. I didn't know how to react so I just kept up a normal conversation about our classes.

Hagrid returned today, I was a little disappointed. He led us into the forest and it was nice to see that Draco was still a bit of a coward. We arrived at a clearing and Hagrid tossed down a dead cow and makes this strange call. I didn't see anything but it was obvious by Theo's staring that he did. Today was about threstrals, I was happy we got to learn more about Grandfather's pet. Then Umbridge showed up. It wasn't like her other inspections, she purposely said things in order to frazzle poor Hagrid. I did manage to learn that threstrals have perfect sense of direction, which at least explained why Grandfather had wanted one. I wanted to learn but Draco and Pansy seemed happy to disgrace and embarrass Hagrid. I was tempted to trap them in a bubble and leave them to find their own ways back; but that would have been quite rude and a little too extreme a revenge for a ruined lesson. Slimy things in their beds it is.


	54. Chapter 54

Christmas is coming and prefects have to help decorate. I may have bribed Peeves to disrupt their decorating since it was simpler than finding slimy things.

I am looking forward to Christmas. We are hosting another ball and we get to invite more people than normal. Briar is inviting "His Rose", I plan to invite Daphne and Milli. Dates are allowed of course. I think Daphne is planning on inviting Theo.

Since we are going home for Christmas, Grandfather has told Briar and I to plan decorations early. We were thinking of holly instead of the traditional mistletoe. Mostly to avoid any magical mishaps with the plant. What if I ended up trapped with Briar? Plus, red works better with the colour scheme.

We are going to have an ice sculpture made out of the punch so that as it melts it will not take any flavour from it. We are also going to charm it so it melts evenly and keeps the basic form of a large thorny rose. I am also thinking to have it snow lightly but have the snow vanish 7 feet above the floor. We are going to have similar drinks to what we had a couple years ago but we also need to have a hot cocoa fountain or two. The rose punch shall be at the centre of the tables and the fountains shall be spaced evenly away from it.

Briar also wants to open up our winter gardens so we need fairy lights. Grandfather is taking care of the tree. He started growing it last year in the middle of the ballroom. I think it should be the perfect height in time for the ball. Decoration colours this year are red, white, and frosty ice blue. Grandfather plans to wear a white robe, Briar is going in with a white muggle suit with bright red dress shirt and a white tie. I still need to find a good dress. Briar says I should go for ice blue. We will see. He also told me to bring a date or he will invite one for me; anything to keep the French boys away. I wonder why he doesn't trust them, I can read intentions easily enough, so it isn't like they can just take advantage of me. I am purposely not going to invite anyone to see if he actually does invite someone on my behalf.

I went with an ice blue dress in the end. It is floor length and sparkles nicely. It looks like it is actually made of ice. It has these long flowing sleeves. Briar says it is too low cut, it is a low V neckline but it stops above my cleavage. Grandfather got me a set of teardrop earing and a matching necklace in the same colour as my dress. Grandfather also had a house elf named Leena do my hair. She was dismissed from another family's home because the daughter had gotten too fond of her. Grandfather says we are only safe keeping Leena until the daughter is of age. Leena is quite good at hair, maybe she can teach me what she did before she returns to her true mistress. My hair is down and flowing in loose waving ringlets yet it is done in a way that ensures even after it gets messed from dancing it will still look done.

Before I continue farther into the night. Neville brought Hannah Abbot, Daphne did bring Theo, Milli brought Pansy, Draco declined formally than sent Discordia later saying he was needed at home right now despite wanting to be anywhere else. He also sent me a present which I have to wait until later to open. Blaise never responded nor did Tracy, she is a quiet one though, maybe we should try to spend more time with her. Pansy had so much jewelry on that it was hard to see her skin, Milli looked pretty for once. I think Pansy talked Milli into taking her in exchange for doing her hair and make-up. Briar was allowed to invite more Gryffindors but declined saying that he knew Neville could behave himself where others could not. He also mentioned that he trusted Slytherins to behave properly at a ball, Gryffindors would probably try and spike the punch. Although he did invite Hermione she declined due to a skiing trip with her family.

Briar and I entered the ball together with Grandfather a few paces behind. We did our Happy Christmas speech and Grandfather added something about friendships transcending old hatreds in the holiday spirit. It reminded me a bit of the sorting hat but I knew it was really a veiled threat for everyone to get along. He said it first in French than in English just to make sure everyone understood. Neville's Gran was talking to some of the locals and Grandfather. My fellow Slytherins had claimed a corner and were doing that "hiding in plain sight" thing. I had to tell them that some of these people come from rich French families and connections are never a bad thing. That got them to mingle more. Even Milli found someone to dance with.

After helping them mingle I went to say hello to Rozenn. I was surprised to find her talking to not only Neville and Hannah; who I politely introduced myself to; but also to Shae. Briar let me know silently that he hadn't been joking about inviting a date for me. Rozenn had dressed in a red dress that perfectly matched Briar's shirt, in a similar manner Shae was wearing an ice blue dress shirt with his black muggle suit. I am ashamed to say I actually blushed when Shae asked me to dance. I enjoyed myself a lot more than I did at the Yule ball. Shae was even civil to Pansy, no one is ever civil to Pansy. I will admit that I find it enjoyable to talk to someone, other than Briar, that can actually understand when I go into the deeper mechanisms of potions or spells. I know Draco could understand, but he gets bored to easily, and Theo just silently listens and never contributes.

I probably wasn't the best host. I was supposed to mingle with everyone but Shae almost never let anyone else ask me to dance; Briar approved. I have a feeling he told Shae to make sure the local boys didn't dance with me since he did let both Neville and Theo have one dance. He didn't seem to be jealous, and we are not a couple so he would really have to reason to be jealous. Just as I have to reason to be jealous of girls that asked him to dance.

Briar tells me I am lying to myself, but it is true. We are not officially a couple and I will not be the one to ask him. Briar says I am being old fashioned but I know he is just teasing me. Until Shae can see me as someone he isn't embarrassed to be seen with, until he can defend me from his friends, we will never be a couple. Hence why he needs to be the one to make the decision to ask me.

Happier note: the ball was a success. I even saw Milli, Daphne and Neville all politely talking with no hexes or verbal swordplay. Neville seems more confident than he used to be. Briar believes it is the secret club. Neville is proving to himself and to everyone else that he isn't a useless squib.

Off topic but what an amazing society we wizards and witches have. Muggles are a plague, muggle-borns just barely better than dirt and squibs are only fit to be ignored. Some muggles can see magical things though, they are also highly advanced. I bet that no one has ever asked "What if Neville has so much magic that he can't control it?" Briar is telling me that anger is good but I should calm down now so I don't accidently light things on fire. I am angry, but I am also sad. All because we are part of an elite society that has to classify everything and everyone. I made friends in Slytherin, a house that doesn't make friends. I know they have my back, we do protect our own. Yet I am classified as evil because I am more cunning than I am brave, more ambitious than I am loyal. We are all magical, we have skin and eyes, legs and arms. We even speak the same language.

Briar came and gave me a hug, a long hug. He believes my sudden onslaught of emotions has to do with Shae more than injustices that have always been. People's views never bothered me much before. Briar says that I am experiencing three separate emotions at the same time, and all on my own. It is no wonder it is confusing me. We are going to help the elves with clean-up and see if that helps me manage better. I hope it does.


	55. Chapter 55

I received more gifts this year than I ever thought I would. Neville got me some of those vomiting snacks with a note telling me to use it well. Pansy got me a beautiful painting of a tiny house on a distant mountain. I discovered that the person in the house owns a broom and flies through many paintings with sky. The little person also doesn't seem to mind delivering messages. I wonder if Pansy knows.

Daphne got Briar and I something called a twin tree. It starts as one tree and branches into two. Both trees can be different species from what they started as. We just need to each tap the seed with our wands before we plant it in order to imprint it with our magical signatures.

Milli got me a cage of flying paper fish, I think this is another gift I could potentially use to send messages. Theo got me a detailed star map. I didn't see anything from Briar and he just smiled and said my gift was a date for the ball. He waited until after I rolled my eyes at him before he handed me a wooden bracelet with our family crest. I think it has some protective properties, but Briar won't tell me anything. Grandfather had already gotten me the earrings early. Then to my surprise I also received a silver necklace with a raven from Shae. Grandfather tells me I shouldn't wear it until I am sure of his intentions. The note only said he looked forward to seeing me at school. Until I know I will keep it in a hidden inner pocket.

Briar received a Mimbus Mimbletonia cutting from Neville, a painting of a starry night sky from Pansy; maybe she does know. He got a list of names of Theo with the note telling him to watch his back around them, also a book of Arithmancy. Milli gave Briar a cage of flying paper cranes.

I gave my brother a magic looking glass; well a hand-held foe glass really; and a paired ring that warms up when people get too close. Grandfather gave Briar a fern, just a basic muggle fern.

Another Christmas past and now I am on the train back to Hogwarts. Shae found me there alone and he only just recently left. He said he would very much like it if I wore the necklace but only asks that I be his girlfriend with no commitment past that. He even promises not to subject me to his friends until they learn manners. He would very much like me to accompany him on Hogsmeade weekends though. I told him I would be glad to.

Briar came and said it was nice to hear Shae reason out what was right. I wonder if people without siblings to share every thought and moment ever feel lonely. Maybe they wonder if twins ever mind not having privacy? We do leave the other alone when we need it, we just prefer the constant second opinion. Briar also watches over me more than I do him, the Gryffindor are very loud, I prefer the quiet of my dorms.

Neville stopped by to talk about plants. They discussed Briar's fern and the welfare of the Mimble clipping. It was apparently really difficult to get and Neville wasn't entirely sure he had done it right. I decide to just listen while I wrote, but alas, we have almost arrived.


	56. Chapter 56

I have just returned from a very informative walk through the dungeons. I was near Professor Snape's office when I felt two large spikes of anger, being curious I wandered closer and overheard yelling. I feel I should quote them as directly as I can remember.

"Fools who wear their hearts on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories, and allow themselves to be provoked so easily. They stand no chance against his powers! He will penetrate your mind with absurd ease Potter!"

Potter then argued pathetically that he wasn't weak and Professor Snape told him to prove it by mastering himself, controlling his anger and disciplining his mind. What Professor Snape said really stuck with me.

Briar and I have a new skill to try and learn. We don't have anyone at school we can ask to cast a Legilmens, maybe Grandfather knows.

The Prophet was actually informative this morning. Ten death eaters escaped from Azkaban, Draco's Aunt Bellatrix and her husband included. Draco's face paled when he read it. Apparently, she was nuts before she was locked away, no saying how she will be after years in prison with dementors.

There was also a very tiny article about a ministry worker in St. Mungo's being strangled by a plant. Briar heard Ron mention that the man was an Unspeakable.

This morning we received Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six; which prevents teachers from talking to students about anything not pertaining to the subjects they teach.

I cannot help but wonder when the pink cow has time to teach her own class since every divination and care of magical creatures class needs her attention. That is 4 years of classes for 2 subjects and multiple classes for the different houses. That is a minimum of 16 classes a week she is sitting in on in addition to about 28 of her own classes since houses don't share Defense. We have 30 class blocks in a week, does she have the power to be in 2 places at once? Her schedule honestly sounds impossible to me.


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: I feel bad for how the the last chapter was so short, so here is an extra one for you lovies.

* * *

I think I may have enjoyed Valentine's Day. I was disappointed that there were no dementors in Hogsmeade though. I think I surprised Shae when I told him. Briar says it isn't the kind of thing most people wish for on a Valentine's date. I did explain that I found them curious and wanted to study them. I also mentioned that one convict escaped 2 years ago and the dementors were everywhere, ten escaped and we didn't even feel the chill of one. He seemed to understand what I meant and we started discussing just how much truth there actually was in the ministries latest proclamations. We did talk about a large range of other topics as well. From favourite sweets to hobbies and favourite classes.

At one point we did come across Shae's friends, thankfully only one muttered that he was slumming it. Shae actually defended me and told his friend that he was lucky I accepted his invitation at all since on the last date I had been rudely insulted. This caused all but one of his friends to look ashamed. Thankfully Briar and Neville have wonderful timing. I think they were following us but Neville denied it.

Briar apologized for interrupting our conversation but a package arrived from Grandfather and he wanted to make sure I got my half of the pastries before some of the greedier Gryffs ate them all. Neville also asked if we had seen Luna Lovegood since he wanted to ask her about this one plant she had mentioned to Potter. Both Shae and I had to apologize that we hadn't as we offered some of my pastries to Shae's friends. I couldn't possibly eat them all to myself, only Greg and Vince had stomachs that big.

Shae took one right away as well as two of his friends, a third took one reluctantly and the forth refused unless I first ate one of his choosing. When I accepted with no hesitation it all but forced him to eat one as well.

I think seeing the easy acceptance of two Gryffindors was all two of Shae's friends needed to trust me enough to be polite. It felt nice to not be completely hated just because I wear a green tie. Briar says we should switch ties and see if anyone even notices. Either people will assume it is a prank or people will treat us on the bias of the house tie. No need to even try to know the results. Oh, and Shae's two nice friends are Martin and Sean. Learning their names led me to realize that they are all a year below me. I can't help but wonder why I never noticed before.

This morning a plethora of owls arrived for Potter. Briar says it is all fan mail, some good, some bad. By mid-morning The Quibbler had been banned. So, I did the logical thing and sent Shadow to Grandfather asking for a copy of the well discussed article.

Finally got the article. Grandfather had it copied onto willow bark which had already been broken into tea components. Briar was able to help resemble the tea long enough for us to read it. Umbridge caught us in one of her random inspections just after we had finished with it in the library. She made us turn out all of our visible pockets and demanded to know what the willow bark was. We told her it was sent from our grandfather for tea but she could have it since neither of us are really found of willow bark. To our surprise she accepted, I kind of hope the ink poisons her.


	58. Chapter 58

Theo is spending more time with Draco, Vince and Greg. It isn't much more, but the backlash from the article really affected him. Yet none of them can retaliate against Potter because that would be admitting they read it.

I think Theo mostly started spending less time with us so that there would be no backlash onto us girls. That isn't fair, we need to stick together and this is breaking people apart. A pox on Voldemort!

Trelawney was fired today. She wasn't the best teacher, but I liked her class. She made a bit of a scene leaving but Dumbledore offered to let her continue living in her old quarters since the new Divination teacher didn't need them.

Our new Divination teacher is a centaur named Firenze. His hair is like Draco's and his body is that of a palomino. I like him mostly because Umbridge feels both a strong hatred and a strong fear of him. I will have a more formulated opinion after I have my first class with him.

Our class is now in a classroom instead of the tower. It is beautiful, it looks just like a clearing out in the forbidden forest. It was both wonderful and difficult hearing that all we know is nothing but human drivel.

The world has flipped upside-down. Dumbledore is gone. Umbridge claims to be the new headmaster; though the gargoyle's that guard the office don't agree. They say that Dumbledore fought and overwhelmed Umbridge, two aurors, Minister Fudge and the minister's assistant before he just vanished. There is also an Inquisitorial squad that can dock points now; of course, it has Draco in charge somehow.

With all this wonderful news also comes the fact that every house other than Slytherin is rapidly losing points. There is a very good reason prefects are not given the power over points.

Montague seems to be missing, we have to assume that he tried to take points from the wrong students.

Lunch is almost over now and there was a huge explosion. Now that I won't get trampled I am going to go see.

It wasn't an explosion, it was fireworks. Dragons of green and gold sparks, five-foot pink Catharine wheels, rockets with long silver tails, swearing sparklers and firecrackers. These were obviously not normal fireworks as they seemed to get stronger over time. I watched as Umbridge discovered that stunning causes actual explosions and vanishing instead multiplies the fireworks by ten. It was beautiful.

Professors made it even better when they would call Umbridge in order to remove fireworks from their classrooms. I almost burst into laughter the first time I heard a Professor tell her they could have gotten rid of a firework themselves, but they weren't sure if they had the authority.

Draco came back today and bragged that he had come across Potter in remedial Potions. I know what is really going on, but "No one doubts a Malfoy."

Montague was found stuffed in a fourth-floor toilet, he doesn't remember how he got there, which is weird by itself, but he also isn't starved or thirsty. It is like he was transported forward in time.


	59. Chapter 59

We are supposed to start thinking about careers now, they even handed out lists for us to look over. It has healer, muggle relations, banking, training security trolls, Dept. of magical accidents & catastrophes (Umbridge is her own catastrophe), and auror. None of these appeal to me in the slightest. Briar says that we could go into Potions together, or possibly a tea shop. Magical teas to change your mood, experience all emotions under the rainbow. I started laughing. We need to work on an actual business plan if I am going to talk to Professor Snape about this.

We decided that in this shop you won't order your tea, instead we will set you a tea to match your mood without you ever saying a thing.

Professor Snape said that we are not the Weasley twins and that a gimmick shop is beneath us. Add on that we don't actually need to earn a living if we don't want to. He instead offered that with our skill in potions an apothecary would be feasible but we would need to receive O's on our NEWT's. There would be a lot of studying and we would have to pass a ministry test in order to earn a business license. We could also earn a name selling high quality ingredients for lower prices than any of the competitors since we already seem to have no problems acquiring rare plants.

Professor McGonagall said something similar to Briar but she added that we should charge the Weasley twins more for any ingredients since they don't pay Briar nearly enough for them now.

Briar blushed at being caught; we have to remember that the portraits do spy on us.

In potions today, Professor Snape completely ignored Potter. I had been starting to think that their relationship was like that saying: "We are tougher on the ones we love." Now I am not so sure.

The Weasley twins turned a corridor into a swamp! It was amazing, they summoned their brooms and left a stunned and speechless Umbridge. As they left they called out that they opened Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes at number ninety-three in Diagon Alley. The most amazing thing about all this was when I think Fred; but possibly George; told Peeves to give Umbridge hell for them and Peeves actually saluted them. I didn't think Peeves respected anyone living that much.

This week has been wonderful. Flint has been punting students across the swamp so they can get to their classes, a niffler was released in Umbridge's office, stink pellets are everywhere. I have greatly improved my bubblehead charm. And I am quite thankful I did not join the inquisitorial squad. Pansy sprouted antlers and Warrington was hexed with weird flakey skin.

A new disease has swept Hogwarts; it is called Umbridgeitis and only occurs in her class. Briar says it is the twins skiving snack boxes. I may or may not have given the vomiting candies I received from Neville to Draco without explaining what they were. Draco was the first Slytherin to get Umbridgeitis.

Peeves took the Weasley twins parting words to heart. He cackles madly, upends tables, bursts through blackboards, topples both statues and vases, keeps shutting poor Mrs. Norris inside suits of armor & smashing lanterns. There are candles snuffed, he juggles burning torches over our heads. Piles of parchment end up flying out windows, on fire or both.

Peeves has flooded the entire 2nd floor by pulling all the taps off and he then dropped tarantulas in the middle of the great hall.

When Peeves appears to be tired he will float lazily behind Umbridge and blow raspberries when she talks. I think that is all the pranks pulled just this week alone, I can't wait to see what next week brings.

Today was both good and bad. It was good for Gryffindor since Weasel figured out how to block and catch during their game against Ravenclaw. It was good for the time I got to spend studying with Shae in the Library.

The bad comes from Umbridge finding Briar in the greenhouses during the quidditch game. She automatically assumed he was up to no good and made him write "I will not play pranks" for three hours. It is no wonder Potter smells slightly of blood after his detentions. I find myself calmer upon writing this, when it happened I wanted to take her evil pen and shove it right through her fat pink hands. Lee Jordan gave Briar some Murtap essence. It got rid of the stinging, but Umbridge has made two enemies this day.


	60. Chapter 60, The End of 5th Year

All of our classes have stopped handing out homework and started us on revision.

We have discovered something that makes Defense fun again. We have set plants with vines to hiding Umbridge's things and set her pink roses to throwing out thorns whenever she is within range.

I am also enjoying placing invisible blockades that only last long enough for her to run into them. Shadow decided to help as well by using Umbridge's desk like a litterbox. Umbridge appears to have removed her kitten paintings.

Draco is falsely bragging that his father is friends with the examiner, Griselda March Banks. Madame Banks is actually a friend of Neville's gran and Neville has never heard her mention the Malfoy's before. Of course, I do know that Draco lies to himself in order to boost his own confidence.

There has been a spike in "brain-aids" like elixirs and dragon claw. People really need to realize that these exams are no different than any other except that they shove more importance onto them. I think it is secretly a test to see how well we do under pressure.

They have posted a list of things not allowed in the examination hall. Auto-answering quills, Remembralls, detachable cribbing cuffs, and self-correcting ink. They also posted that we shall get results sent by owl at the end of July.

End of week one of exams. Theory of Charms was on Monday morning. I immensely enjoyed it. Transfiguration was on Tuesday, although it was delayed for 10 minutes when someone accidently turned a ferret into a flock of flamingoes. Herbology was on Wednesday. Briar obviously enjoyed that one the most. Defense was on Thursday and we may have done the best in Slytherin, Umbridge really did fail as a teacher. Ancient runes was on Friday and now I have two days to revise for the remaining exams.

Second week of exams are done. Professor Snape assures me that I likely got and "O" in Potions on Monday. Tuesday was Care of Magical Creatures. Wednesday was packed with Astronomy written in the morning, divination for me and arithmancy for Briar in the afternoon. Then the Astronomy Practical that evening. I probably should have written this than but I was exhausted. During the Astronomy exam there was a loud roar from Hagrid's hut that echoed all over the grounds. I looked briefly before going back to my telescope, but then there was a bang that almost made me smash my eye into the scope. This time when I looked I could see Hagrid swinging his fists while six people tried to stun him. Hagrid's cowardly dog tried to defend him until he was hit with a spell. Hagrid got angrier and picked someone up and threw them about 10 feet. I remember making a note to myself at this point to not anger Hagrid. Then Professor McGonagall came running out shouting at the five men to know why they were trying to take Hagrid. Then with no warning at least four stunners hit her and she was sent flying. This caused Hagrid to be angry enough to knock out the remaining men before taking off into the forest with his dog. I was furious enough that if he hadn't I may have. At this point we had five minutes remaining so I quickly finished up my star chart.

I went away from that wondering how we were supposed to have faith in a government that tried to arrest people with no grounds and stunned old ladies with no warning. I cannot help but hope Voldemort forces some reforms before he eventually is defeated. I may be called an optimist for that view, but no man is completely immortal. It may take many years but eventually he will be taken down. Maybe by another new born.

Lastly, Thursday was History of Magic and nothing exciting or interesting happened.

From what I was able to tell by the impressive story Draco told me and the rumours I have heard; The truth involves Draco and his Inquisitorial Squad capturing Potter, Lovegood, Neville, Hermione and the 2 Weasley's in school. They were up to no good in Umbridge's office. The Inquisitorial squad managed to lose their captives quickly, and Draco was covered in bogey bats. Briar is going to see if he can find the person that cast that jinx to teach him. Maybe we can refine the spell so it only casts one bat. Then we can make Draco think that the original spell is still on him.

I am sure there will be some new educational degree tomorrow to put some new restriction on us.

I was quite pleased to learn I was wrong. Umbridge is currently in the Hospital Wing, so too are most of the students that had been in her office. There was, however, an article in the daily prophet about Voldemort being back and all Dumbledore's title's being reinstated.

Potter is once again "the-boy-who-lived" and apparently Voldemort appeared in the Ministry with his death eaters.

Draco is in a horrifying mood, no one even dares to sneeze near him. His father is in Azkaban.

One of the seventh years was stupid enough to try and comfort Draco by telling him that at least the dementors have gone. Thankfully for the seventh year Madame Pomfrey was able to remove the idiot's teeth from his nose.

Briar tells me that Draco just tried to ambush Potter in his compartment as some sort of revenge. Unfortunately for Draco, Greg, and Vince; some Hufflepuffs Potter had helped out were passing by. The three now resemble giant slugs. I may have paid the older Creevy boy to take several pictures. I told him my only motive was blackmail and that my brother had told me that he took the best pictures. the boy trusted me enough after that. I will cherish these pictures forever, I have a feeling they will be useful to keeping Draco in line.

Briar told me I should stop writing for the drive to the manor, just in case. I don't need to ask what 'just in case' means, but I do need to add one last things quickly so I won't think I imagined it later.

Potter had the strangest welcoming party. Professor Lupin, Mad-Eye, all the Weasleys I know about, and a lady with bright pink hair. I hope Professor Lupin is coming back to teach defense next year.


	61. Chapter 61

We just finished packing up our house. We are moving back to our old home in the mountains. Grandfather plans to leave a duplicate here.

Briar was upset that he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Rozenn, but Grandfather tells us that we will keep up appearances of living in Perpignan.

We are to be apparated to and from by the house elves. I think it makes the move pointless, but Grandfather says it is easier to make a quick escape this way, just in case.

We are to always keep our guard up while making it seem like we aren't. We are also to always stay together, bathrooms and showers being the only exception.

I don't know why we would have to shower there; we are supposed to come back to the mountain villa every night. We can shower when we arrive back.

Grandfather says that we will be holding our Christmas party again this year. "Gives people a sense that everything is normal even while lives are falling apart." He said.

I guess I can understand the logic. I can even understand the logic behind inviting the Malfoys again. Yes, they are death eaters but Grandfather says he expects them to decline again. Plus, if we don't invite them Grandfather believes it would move us higher up on Voldemort's kill list. Since we tend to keep to ourselves we are probably not very high on the list.

Rozenn has been given permission to apparat to our warded mountain villa in case of emergency. Grandfather even updated the wards on all his homes to allow her. He also made it so no one that isn't us four has permission to be on the property. The exception is for anyone that has a spelled invitation he has sent. That will give access to the Perpignan manor.

Cornelius Fudge has resigned as minister, Scrimgeour has replaced him. Grandfather says the man was head auror, or some other form of wizarding law enforcement. I have this feeling that a chihuahua was just replaced by a rottweiler.

All over the news muggle bridges are being destroyed, death eaters are not even trying to be subtle in their genocide. Amelia Bones, head of magical law enforcement, was brutally murdered and yet the ministry is ensuring student safety.

How can they keep us safe when they can't even keep their own safe?

They handed out pamphlets "Protecting your home and family against dark forces."

1\. Don't leave home by yourself (buddy system)

2\. Don't travel at night (pfffft)

3\. Know shield and disillionment charms and side-along apparition.

4\. Set security question so you know it is your family and not a pretender. (Briar and I always know, and no one knows Grandfather's ability. We could always ask about that or even "What am I thinking right now?")

5\. Contact law enforcement if you notice strange behavior. (What is normal behavior in times of war and fear?)

not enter areas with large, floating, glowing, green skulls

7\. If zombies are spotted run away and contact law enforcement.

To summarize: run, hide, call for help, pray. Merlin forbid that you try and defend yourself. What if the law enforcement that shows up is really a death eater?

We threw away our pamphlets. The only good thing we have gotten in the mail this summer is our O.W.L.s.

I received an E in Astronomy, E in Care of Magical Creatures, O in Charms, E in Defense Against the Dark Arts, A in Divination, E in Herbology, A in History of Magic, O in potions, E in Transfiguration and E in Ancient Runes.

Briar received E in Astronomy, A in Care of Magical Creatures, E in Charms, E in Defense Against the Dark Arts, E in Arithmancy, O in Herbology, E in History of Magic, O in Potions, E in Transfiguration, and A in Ancient Runes.

We also received a note from Professor Snape asking that we inform the examiner during our N.E.W.T.s that we are twins so that he doesn't have to stop them from failing us because our potions were exactly the same. He also awarded us each 10 points that will be added start of term for confusing the examiners. Sometimes I don't understand Professor Snape.


	62. Chapter 62

We went to Diagon Ally today to grab our supplies, Briar also needed new robes. He is growing taller than my 165 centimetres. So not fair.

Diagon Ally was not the place it once was. Ollivander's is boarded up and although Floean Fortescue's ice cream parlor is there; he is not.

The spot of brightness was definitely Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The sold mini puffskins, darkness powder, love potions, their special candies and an improved version of Briar's lotion.

They gave Briar a free sample of darkness powder and a mini puffskin as thanks for the lotion.

Briar has informed me that the mini purple puffskin is called a pygmy puff. He has gifted it to me for some reason, I have named it Nightshade.

That didn't last long, Shadow ate Nightshade; no more pygmy puffs for us.

Briar wrote a letter to the Weasley twins asking if pygmy puffs are poisonous to magical cats. We received a reply that said Shadow may turn purple and spontaneously combust at intervals, but no lasting effects. We could tell that they were faking being upset about their present to us being eaten, we could also tell they found it hilarious. What we couldn't tell was if they were joking about the spontaneous combustion. They did say she would be alright though, and it is rather amusing.

The tension in the air and foreboding pressure in Diagon Ally caused everyone to feel like nervous horses. It was not pleasant. I much preferred the glares I got for being Slytherin while visiting the Weasley twin's shop.

I received an unfinished letter from Draco today. Discordia delivered it. It had my name on it, and what may or may not be tear stains. No writing, it did look like it may have been crumpled. I have a feeling it was going to be incinerated when a clever owl that was worried about her master took it upon herself to deliver it. I didn't respond, He didn't want to send it. I can reel Draco's anger at himself for wanting to. I ended up giving Discordia some treats and sending her home.

Speaking of pets; Shadow did not combust, she did burp up floating purple hairballs for a week though.


	63. Chapter 63

Briar and I have our own compartment that is unfortunately located next to Potter's. There was a bunch of girls trying to get Potter to with them instead of "losers". It is unfortunate for those girls that the supposed losers happen to be Neville and Lovegood; Potters friends.

Oh, there's Milli, Daphne and Theo; I should wave them in.

The girls are a lot quieter than usual, but not strangely so. It is Theo who is the quietest. His father was one of those sent to Azkaban. Theo doesn't want to be a death eater, he appears to be a little relieved.

Theo loves his father though and a large empty manor can be quite lonesome, especially after the whole summer. I think we shall invite him to spend Christmas with us.

We all talked of safe and empty things; like who the new defense teacher will be and our O.W.L. scores.

We were sitting waiting for the feast to begin when Briar mentioned that the chosen one was late. Professor Snape eventually got up, presumably to dock points from Potter. This did draw my attention to the teachers table. Our new teacher is a fat and bald man who seems far too relaxed and joyful to have had much practical defense use in reality. Trelawney was at the feast as well, which was very unusual. I don't think I have ever seen her for the opening feast before. When Professor Snape returned with Potter there was a small gasp as people realized their chosen one's face was covered in blood.

The sorting hat song was another of unity, but it didn't stir the same emotion as last year. During the song Draco mimicked shattering a nose. This probably explains the blood on Potter.

Dumbledore raised a blackened and dead hand, I felt no life in it, I am amazed it hasn't spread.

Dead always steals life from the living, it is why one must trim dead leaves off of a plant.

Briar told me that while I was contemplating pruning Dumbledore I missed the announcements. Professor Snape is going to teach Defense and Potions will be taught by Slughorn. This explained why my table was clapping.

Instead of listening to the speech, Draco spent the entire time making a fork hover over his plate, I am sure he could have done more interesting things.

I did discover that I was the only one to continue with Care of Magical Creatures so there would be no 6th year class.

My first class was ancient runes, we were assigned a 15" essay, 2 translations and a couple of books to read by next Wednesday. Next was defense where Professor Snape gave a speech on how the dark arts are ever changing and that our defense will have to be just as ever changing. He also showed us some gruesome pictures meant to make his point stick but I had no problem with them. People die all the time.

Professor Snape also had us practice non-verbal casting and shields. I wasn't able to use my ability since everyone would realize something was off. Hermione figured it out first of course.

After defense I had divination and Briar had Arithmancy. Last We had double potions with Slughorn.

There were some prepared potions around the class for us to identify. Closest to the Slytherin table was Veritaserum, Polyjuice was nearest Ravenclaw and Amortentia was in front of the Gryffindors. Then with a player's dramatics, Slughorn "unveiled" Felix Felicis the liquid luck. Twelve hours of luck were to be rewarded to whichever of us made the best draught of living dead. At the time I had wondered if Briar and I would each get 12 hours or if we would get 6 each. We knew that at our skill level we wouldn't be able to finish the draught by the end of class, but we would get fairly close.

At halfway each of our potions were smooth with black current liquid and a nice blue steam. At the end of class, we had achieved matching pale lilac potions, yet somehow Potter did better!

He was a potions screw-up in all previous years, barely passing, yet he can make the draught!

I am, upset by this. More so than I would like to be.


	64. Chapter 64

Potter is still top of our potions class and our 'professor' has hero worship problems.

In charms we are learning aguamenti, sadly I already know it and am bored.

This year feels wrong. Tension is building everywhere just waiting for something to snap. Yet everything remains peaceful. We even have Weasel quietly starring at Hermione like a lost puppy.

Things have started to break down. Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff, was taken out of herbology today and told that her mother has died.

It seems so wrong to be sitting in a 'safe' classroom while a quiet war is brewing. Yet we are just kids, what could we do but die next to our families.

This weekend was a Hogsmeade trip. It was colder than normal. Even discreetly casting warming charms didn't help. It wasn't just the temperature that was cold either. People's attitudes and demeanor were cold too.

Then it got worse. Katie Bell, a Gryffindor chaser, ended up in hospital wing. She had touched a cursed necklace someone had imperiused her to bring to Hogwarts. So much for students being safe.

Draco is becoming more and more paranoid. He has stopped completing his homework, he jumps at the tiniest of things and his temper is always at the surface.

He is even more paranoid now that Bell has been moved to St. Mungo's. Always looking over his shoulders. I respect the friendship we once had so I will not look closely at his emotions, though I know he is afraid.

I feel as if my journal is growing too dark, so I shall write of the normal things. We worked on Snarfaluff Stumps in Herbology today. They have long brambled vines that they use to defend themselves.

Briar was paired with Neville and helped keep the stump from inflicting too much damage as Neville reached into the hole for pods. Neville and Briar collected the most in our class.

In charms we are learning to summon small flocks of canaries. Hermione was the only one to manage. It shouldn't upset me, but it does. Probably because I am being out done in my two best subjects. At least that is what Briar thinks. Well that and the fact that since we aren't trying to hide anymore we actually want to be recognized for our accomplishments. We want to show off how superior we were raised to be. It is not a pleasant thing to contemplate.


	65. Chapter 65

Today was the Slytherin vs Gryffindor quidditch match. Both teams were slightly handicapped since Bell was still away and Draco claimed sick. Usually he wants all the glory and would postpone the game. There is no denying that he looks sick, but still.

Gryffindor won, Weasel managed to save everything tossed at him. They are celebrating now. Briar is really enjoying the free butterbeers. He is debating leaving though because he does not enjoy watching, or hearing, Weasel and Lavander Brown eat each other's faces. I have to agree that it sounds off-putting.

Christmas is coming and it feels like the castle is trying too hard to be cheerful. Twelve trees in the great hall, tinsel twirled and twisted around every banister, everlasting candles inside all the helmets. Notably the last one is more creepy than festive in my opinion, this is Christmas, not Halloween. Oh, and I cannot forget the bunches of mistletoe everywhere in the corridors. Thankfully it is not magical.

Just imagine if a student and a teacher were trapped together, that would be horrifying even in this time of coming war.

In transfiguration we are working on human transformation. More specifically changing our eyebrow colour. Something Briar and I have been doing for years. We are working on failing at it until Hermione at least gets it. There are some secrets we still wish to remain our own.

We are heading home for the holidays this weekend, I almost wish Draco would join us. He is beginning to look sicker every day. It doesn't help that he doesn't seem to sleep. I have spotted him leaving the common room at all hours of the night, sometimes not coming back until just before people wake up for classes.

Theo will be coming home with Briar and I for the full holiday. I knew staying at either Hogwarts or his home would probably break him. Grandfather has it set to look as if we are still living in France, just in case Theo cannot be as trusted as we believe.

Grandfather stole Theo while Briar and I started preparations for the party. Rozenn, hearing we were home, also came to help. She has been put in charge of selecting dishes, Briar is decorating, I am in charge of drinks. Theo is helping out all of us until we know where his talents are best suited. I do not know what Grandfather discussed with Theo or why it made him look both happier yet frightened, I am not sure if I want to know.

Theo gained more confidence when he was put in charge of the suppers seating arrangements. He has a talent for knowing who gets along with who and which families should be placed near each other to promote bonding and co-operation.

Grandfather checked on him once, raised an eyebrow at the changes being made and then walked away. We had to stop and reassure Theo that it wasn't a bad thing, he had just surprised Grandfather in a good way. Rozenn didn't really help much as she was laughing, as least until she told Theo of her panic attack the first time she had sought our Grandfather's approval and was met by silence.

We kept Theo busy until other friends started arriving for the party. It wasn't just friends invited this year but many other students and families. People that had suffered recent losses, those that were directionless. They were seated at a table filled with presents. I don't know how Grandfather had done it. Each present held an album with pictures of the person's family and friends. There were many tears but being seated all together; there was a feeling that they weren't alone.

Shae didn't come this year.

Theo and I stayed to the shadows with Daphne and Milli. Pansy stayed at Hogwarts. Everyone knew what side my friends' parents had chosen. We were unwelcomed amongst our peers. Especially in their grief.

Briar danced with Rozenn quite enchantingly. I took from his joy and tried to spread it to my fellow Slytherins. Eventually Daphne and Milli were out dancing with a couple of the French local boys and I was left to comfort Theo.

Without once changing his expression, Theo confided in me. He said this may be the last year that school actually feels safe. I gave him a small petrified rose and told him that if things got bad enough or he need to escape that he could find a home here in France. He asked me if I really meant it knowing he was the son of a death eater. Briar wandered over and stated that we meant it as long as he felt he could be safe with the children of squibs.

I have seen Theo silent but never speechless, he was speechless. I am still not sure if it was because Briar answered for me or if it was because we told him our parents were squibs.

It turns out it was Briar knowing of our conversation that had shocked Theo. I had to explain that as long as we were close enough we didn't even have to try for it to happen.

He looked thoughtful, I think he was working on future escape plans.

Presents were exchanged, it was mostly useful things from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and some other defense aids.

By the time we had to floo back to school Theo looked healthier than he had in months. Grandfather once again took Theo to the side and told him that he should trust no one with his weaknesses. He told all of us that we should stick together through this or else we may break under the pressure of what is expected. He also told Theo not to let anyone pressure him into anything and that there is always a way out if you know where to look.

Finally, we stepped through the floo to Hogwarts and into Professor Snape's office. Briar ended up in Professor McGonagall's office. I guess everyone was sent to their head of house. Professor Snape paled a minuscule amount when I asked just how many people were monitoring the floo network. He never did answer.


	66. Chapter 66

Apparation Lessons! I won't need a house elf to help anymore. That means that Briar and I can take our test in May. It is a shame, but people shall find out our birthday.

Everyone seems so excited but I wish they wouldn't show it so, excitedly. Seamus knocked over Professor Flitwick with a jet of water today because he couldn't contain his excitement. Briar tells me that the lines he is writing stat "I am a wizard not a baboon brandishing a stick." It is nice to see some things never change.

Golpalott's Third Law is algebra with potions. With Briar and I sitting across from each other we thought we were finally going to get ahead in class again. We were wrong. It was not because we did anything wrong, but because Slughorn plays favourites worse than any other teacher ever has. Potter grabbed a bloody bezoar and gets full marks while I actually did the assigned work and created a proper antidote! I think even Briar is starting to get frustrated.

Potter almost didn't make it into Potions; how did he suddenly get good?

Worrying about it will get me nowhere. I am starting to believe he has a talent and that it is luck.

Today was our first apperation lesson. It was dreary and rainy and no tables were in the Great Hall. Instead there were rings everywhere. Our goal was to get from one to a different one at least 5 ft. away. We also had to remember the 3 D's: Destination, Determination, and Deliberation.

On the 4th attempt Susan Bones managed but left one of her legs behind. Apparently, she hadn't been determined enough. I happen to like all my body parts where they are. Seeing that made me very determined never to splinch myself. I just didn't trust people to put me back together properly.

I do like flying though, even if sometimes the weather will be against me.

Briar says Peeves is making students set their pants on fire in order to get past a door needed to get to Gryffindor Tower. It is funny to watch. Briar did it but disappointed Peeves by not caring. He then reminded everyone that there are spells to make fire ineffective, which they should know if they read their chocolate frog cards. The look on their faces is one I shall remember for a very long time.

Tally of horrible things: Hogsmeade was cancelled, I am low on chocolate, three apparation lessons and nothing to show, I think I am scared of splinching which holds me back. I least I have a plan to deal with the last one. Fear can be conquered.


	67. Chapter 67

Weasel is in the Hospital Wing, he was poisoned by something Slughorn had offered him to drink as a pick-me-up. Gryffindor's next match will probably suck.

Luna Lovegood was asked to commentate the quidditch match and there was no way I was going to miss that for near anything.

It was the best match I have ever watched. Lovegood was the best, I hope she commentates for the rest of the matches. I also got to see Potter hit with a bludger hit by his own teammate, it was his stand-in keeper. To make the day even better, Briar tells me that Brown is angry at Weasley so he doesn't have to worry about walking in on them trying to eat each other's faces in the common room. It was a good day.

It was nice having one good day before the world reminded us of the war. A nine-year-old boy was arrested for trying to kill his parents; it is assumed under the imperius curse. The Montgomery sisters' five-year-old brother was attacked by a werewolf and has since died of injuries. Draco is deteriorating as fast as the state of society.

I thought he had been panicked and scared before Christmas, he is five times worse now.

I worry for Draco.

Something good to finally write, Katie Bell has returned from St. Mungo's. Oh, and I can turn vinegar to wine.

Not much is positive right now.

In the weeks since I last wrote Draco has been put into the Hospital Wing by Potter, Potter is dating the female Weasley, Potter sucks at Potions again, and there were three dementor attacks in one week.


	68. Chapter 68

Things just flipped to 'worst'.

I woke up to find the halls of Hogwarts filled with destroyed portraits and blood. Plus, the dark mark was spotted above the astronomy tower.

Not only has Draco vanished, but so too has Professor Snape. They say in rumours that Professor Snape killed Dumbledore.

The school has shut down, not literally, but mentally. Dumbledore's phoenix sang one of the most beautiful and sad songs in existence. It must be hard for them to live forever.

Lessons have been cancelled, exams postponed, Madame Maxime is wandering around. Greg and Vince are directionless puppets.

There was a funeral with a stone white table and a pyre. Yet I mostly remember standing next to Briar, looking at all the living ghosts and realizing that is was probably Draco that had been supposed to kill Dumbledore, that Draco had been meant to fail.

Since it had been done; the captured death eaters would soon be free of Azkaban.

I also remember not feeling sad. I had successfully blocked out everyone else's emotions. I hadn't cared for Dumbledore, but I had at one point cared about Draco. Some power-hungry immortal want-a-be had manipulated my old friend and was manipulating this war. This man was involving children as young as five, if not younger, and I felt, no, I FEEL determined!

I will fight to survive and to protect those I hold dear. I may not rush the lines like a foolhardy Gryffindor, but I will stand strong! I know Briar feels as I do.

It is no longer time to be children.


	69. Chapter 69, The End of 6th Year

The train ride home was somber. I sat with Milli, Daph, Theo and Briar. Theo fiddled with the petrified rose. Daphne asked if we really had to return for our seventh year.

Surprisingly it was Theo that answered. He said if we didn't, we would likely be branded as traitors against whichever side was currently winning. We would have to return and make a show of backing the winning side while only really being on our own side. Slytherins stick together.

Briar added that the school would most likely turn on most Slytherins, without the older students the first and second years wouldn't be able to protect themselves.

Theo asked then if Briar and I could secretly send messages to each other, he knew we could, but I believe he asked so that he had a reason to share is plan with us.

Our jobs shall be to keep Slytherin and Gryffindor from running into each other as much as possible. We were now fighting to survive and every advantage would count.

Briar and I gave Milli and Daphne a petrified rose each. We told all of them that they were charmed to Briar and I. So if help was needed all they would have to do is ask.

I hope they won't need them this summer, but I am not one to be optimistic.


	70. Chapter 70

As Briar and I went to leave King's Cross we realized that Theo just sort of stood looking lost. Briar went to get Grandfather's permission and I went back to grab Theo.

He didn't want to go back to an empty manor; didn't want to go back knowing his father would be released and have expectations.

Briar returned and informed Theo that he was invited to stay the summer with us on the condition that he allows himself to be put to sleep so as not to know where we are living.

Theo agreed with no hesitation, and because he did so Grandfather told Theo he was allowed to stay awake for the trip if he so chose.

Theo still managed to fall asleep, poor bloke is exhausted. All his planning and counter-planning, his stress, it had all gotten to him.

It is nice to know Theo feels safe and relaxed enough with us to sleep.

Theo discovered our library, we have to send elves to remind him to eat. At first, I thought he was escaping reality through fantasy until I found him reading up on defensive spells and battle tactics.

He was serious about protecting the younger students. I handed him some books on wandless healing but never said a thing about it.

We are getting the Prophet delivered to our home in France. Rozenn brings it to us here every morning.

There was an article written by our muggle studies teacher encouraging people to marry muggles to help increase population. What are we? Pure-bred trick ponies?

Love is a wonderful thing, just look at Briar and Rozenn, but many muggles will react negatively to witches and wizards.

There are many cases of muggles needing to have their memories wiped and Hogwarts students with only one parent.

I plan to marry whoever I want, or maybe no one at all. Briar will be around to continue our family line.

Briar has told me to just burn the article and to shove away this train of thought and refocus on the present.

The aforementioned Professor has now retired abruptly. There was also an article on Dumbledore by on Elphia Doge painting the man to be a saint. He was old in my opinion and with age comes wisdom, but I don't believe the man to have been a saint.

Rita Skeeter appears to be publishing a book about the true life of Albus Dumbledore. Not sure how much truth there is to be had. She will have probably used back-handed methods and won't mind embellishing the truth in order to make a better story.

Briar and now Theo tell me it is pointless to keep reading the paper. They are right. I shall join Theo in the library. Maybe Grandfather will let us use a spare room to practice in.


	71. Chapter 71

We went shopping for necessary supplies today. Everyone is scared.

They are scared that either they or themselves will be next.

Yet they hide and try to pretend everything is normal, life is normal.

It has been a long time since I received a headache from other's emotions. There was too much fear, it was suppressing and confining.

I managed to keep the fear at bay while filtering for any hostile emotions. I managed for two hours before I couldn't do it anymore.

I think we loosely informed Theo that I am an empath who normally doesn't have a problem, but the fear was too strong and it was everywhere. It wasn't technically a lie.

It caused Theo to look thoughtful again. I could actually see him thinking of ways to use this ability to better our defenses.

Theo, Briar and I were sorting through books we thought would be useful at school when Grandfather walked in and casually stated that the new Headmaster was going to be Severus Snape. He tossed a Prophet and the table near us and walked out.

All three of us converged on the paper without a word. Hogwarts had become mandatory, Pius Thicknesse is the new minister, muggle-borns must be registered, and Potter is wanted for questioning about Dumbledore's death.

Lord Voldemort has control of the ministry, that much was obvious. Knowing that and adding that Hogwarts was mandatory, who knows what goons are going to start teaching.

Again, without discussion we moved fluidly to the shelves and started adding more defense and healing books to our growing piles.

New paper, new information. Professor Snape confirmed headmaster of Hogwarts. Alecto Carrow to be the new teacher of Muggle Studies, Amycus Carrow to be the new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

We received some lovely pamphlets today. "Mudbloods and the dangers they pose to a peaceful pure-blood society." They had a lovely red rose being choked by a weed.

I remember Briar mentioning that the particular species of Rose they used is actually more likely to strangle the species of weed they had drawn. I can't help but wonder if a closet rebel designed them or if the ministry was too stupid to pay proper attention to detail.


	72. Chapter 72

The train is emptier than usual, even with it being mandatory to attend. I didn't realize there were so many muggle-borns at Hogwarts.

The golden trio weren't on the train of course, Potter and Hermione were hopefully on the run. The youngest Weasley said her brother has splattergoit, I somehow don't fully believe her.

Briar made sure he sat with Gryffindors while I sat with Theo, Daphne and Milli. Theo passed out a few of our books. We have decided to call ourselves Rose. To be a part of Rose is to protect the younger students the best that we can.

The Gryffs will be showy and probably get punished, but we will have to protect without seeming to.

Today I discovered that if you get detention you have to have first years practice the cruciatus curse on you. This is where the wandless healing comes in. No one sees it and the only ones to know are the ones being healed.

Briar has passed out defense books in the Gryffs common room.

So far, our plans have worked well enough.

During defense class Briar refused to torture a fifth year that had done something to offend one or both of the Carrows.

I am still not sure what spell Amycus threw at Briar, but I blocked it.

Briar tells me I shouldn't have, but I didn't recognize it and wasn't about to risk it hitting him.

Either way, Amycus was angered more and demanded to know who had protected him.

I stood easily and confidently. When he threatened me, I told him that if he wanted to make the House of Tranquillitas his enemy it was his choice, but I saw nothing wrong with what my brother had done.

He was going to throw a spell at me next when both Neville and Draco told him to stop. I don't think I have ever seen a class so shocked.

The little fifth year Ravenclaw, with some prompting, took off for his common room during the confusion.

With both Slytherin and Gryffindor agreeing on something, Amycus told everyone to sit down as he resumed the class.


	73. Chapter 73

The new muggle studies class teaches that, despite their technology, muggles are no better than barn animals. They live for base desires, are stupid and always dirty.

If this is true, why do we not see them constantly fornicating in the streets? I kept the opinion to myself and Briar.

I was only willing to push the Carrow twins so far in a short amount of time.

It had been nice to see Draco stand up for Briar and myself though. Maybe when a winner has been established we shall be friends again.

I have noticed that our small act of rebellion in the class has spawned an influx of hope amongst our peers. So much hope that Neville, Lovegood, and Weasley thought it would be a good idea to steal the sword of Gryffindor from Headmaster Snape's office.

I raised my eyebrow like Grandfather when Headmaster Snape gave them detention with Hagrid in the forest. I am not entirely sure that it counts as a detention.

It was after that happened though that Headmaster Snape reinstated the "no gathering of three or more students and no unofficial societies." Just like Umbridge all over again, but less pink.

Briar has taken to reading the Quibbler, it tends to print more truth than the Prophet. They print deaths and who has escaped as well as telling people to rally to Potter.

There isn't much focus on classwork, or maybe classes seem to teach us things that are both more and less useful at the same time.

Since Neville and Draco stood up for Briar and I there hasn't been as much open hostility in the halls. It is still there, but the curses aren't quite as cruel as before.

Theo called Briar and I to an unconscious Hufflepuff today. Theo said he was unconscious when he found him. I didn't question him even though Theo sported a scratch across one cheek and what appeared to be a burn on the right arm he was currently using to support the unconscious Hufflepuff.

I healed what I could on both of them and then Theo transferred the boy to Briar. Briar in turn promised to bring the boy somewhere safe.

I am sure that somewhere safe refers to Dumbledore's Army, but we swore not to share that news with other Slytherins.

Dumbledore's Army has Graffiti everywhere that says they are recruiting.

For some reason Theo only ever seems to find unconscious students to save. I am pretty sure he doesn't want anyone to actually know he is saving people. He may very well be the one casting a charm to knock them out.

Only Briar and I know Milli has a field hospital set up in one of the secret passages for anyone that gets injured and doesn't want questions asked. She is quite good at wandless healing charms.

Daphne has made it her goal to look after the first to third years. She has the schedules for all the houses and the routes they tend to take. She even has specific safe routes and makes sure that everyone travels in pairs.

My job is reconnaissance. I pass information between the houses or spy on the Carrows.

Merlin help us continue with no major injuries.


	74. Chapter 74

Briar has started to let Neville know when the Carrows are occupied. Neville in turn lets only the necessary people know. This was how we managed to save a group of fourth years from torture. Dumbledore's Army rose a clatter that got the Carrow twins out of the room while more of their members rescued the students inside.

No one saw me, but I did my best to slow the Carrows with barriers obstructing their way.

It is Christmas time again, Theo is staying at school but Briar and I are going to go home.

Grandfather decided not to have a party this year, he believes people would be too terrified or paranoid to come.

Rozenn is still invited over though, she is practically part of the family at this point.

Briar feels bad that he has found a love that understands and sticks by him, I keep telling him not to worry. In a worst-case scenario, I can always enter an agreement with Theo. Theo and I do get along well enough, but I only plan to do this if something happens to Briar. Briar is the family heir, not me.

It got Briar laughing. He told me to go be pure-blood somewhere else.

It isn't Briar or Rozenn's fault that Shae stopped corresponding with me. It does hurt a little, the looks I get. I don't mind the glares from Gryffindor. They are all fighting hard and are being punished for it. They don't see us fighting and we are an easy target for their anger.

The glares from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff though; only member of the DA are fighting. The rest don't deserve to give us those looks.

Lovegood is decent though. She gave me a large bag of chocolate with a rose on it. She didn't say anything, just smiled sincerely and skipped away. It wasn't until she was gone that I recalled I was currently invisible. Just to make sure I made stupid faces at everyone that passed, I was indeed invisible behind all my shields.

I shared the chocolate with the other members of Rose after I got Briar to help me check for any strange or foreign ingredient.

Lovegood may seem loony, but people say the line between genius and madness is a thin one. I think Lovegood may be the smartest Ravenclaw, she just doesn't show it academically.


	75. Chapter 75

Theo came looking for me tonight. We leave for home in two days. He didn't use the Rose, but he found me mediating on one of the towers with Briar. We told him he could have used the petrified rose but he said he needed the walk.

He wanted to know if he could come to our home for Christmas. He wasn't ready to face his household knowing that Thoros would introduce him to the dark lord and he couldn't stay at school.

He just wanted to feel safe for a couple of weeks.

We told him it would be no problem. Grandfather had already told us the "promising Nott was welcome"

We told Theo that Christmas would be in Perpignan again this year.

After his initial happiness from our accepting his request Theo looked around the tower.

He only said one questioning word, "Meditating".

We couldn't exactly tell him we were attempting to combine our magical energy to see if we could sense the emotions and intentions of every being in the school. We settled on saying we were trying to magnify a supersensory spell to locate the Carrows at all times. It was close enough to the truth.

Theo just gave us a look and told us to inform him if we learned anything.

Milli and Daphne stayed at school to look after the little ones. We promised them we would stock up on chocolate and potion ingredients.

We knew the train wasn't truly safe, but we figured that pure-bloods would be safe enough. We were wrong.

Theo and I had a compartment all our own and were about to take out some books to try and create more effective wandless healing spells when the train stopped. I quickly transfigured Theo to look as different as I could in case it was his father was boarding.

We were lucky, the death eaters barely glance at us. Briar wasn't so lucky.

Briar was sharing with Lovegood and Neville. It was Lovegood they had come for. I saw everything through Briar's eyes and blankly relayed it for Theo. Luna calmly stood up and stated that she knew they would get tired of her daddy's truth telling eventually. She calmly waved goodbye and told everyone she would see them later.

I can remember feeling the shock from the death eaters as Luna Lovegood calmly went with them. She was scared, yet not. By going calmly, they had no reason to hurt her or her friends. There was no reason for anyone to fight for her. She was 20 steps ahead of everyone else. I aspire to be half as good as Luna.

It was sitting on the train; feeling everyone's loss and despair. It was feeling, actually feeling, hope drain away and die as if we were all sitting with dementors; that it occurred to me. I actually stood and ran to Briar's compartment.

He tells me that my face was flushed with excitement. Theo claims that I scared his heart into stopping than restarting when I jumped up so quickly. He had to follow me to reinsure himself that I was okay.

I also opened the compartment doors so quickly that I needed to throw up a shield to protect myself from the Gryffs I had startled. I ignored them as I looked into my brother's wide eyes and asked out loud, "If the Weasley twins can sell day dreams, why can't we distribute hope?"

I hadn't noticed but Briar did, the other students in the compartment were speechless. I dragged Briar back to my compartment and as I passed an equally speechless Theo I asked him to find the trolley lady and buy every chocolate frog on the train. He complied without question.

Theo returned to three heating cauldrons, magical flames and levitation spells because we are not stupid enough to burn the train down. We were melting our tea candies into the first cauldron, the second had something that looked similar to the liquid in a pensive and we asked Theo to place unwrapped chocolate frogs into the third.

It took some experimentation but we had enough chocolate filled with hope and strength. We than paid the trolley lady to hand out our creation to everyone while Briar returned to his compartment.

Theo than gave me a lecture about going unnoticed and behaving like a proper Slytherin. I countered that to nullify others despair I had to feel elation.

Theo decide to go off topic and demanded that I instead teach him how to liquify hope.

I promised I would try.


	76. Chapter 76

Grandfather cast a disillusionment charm on the car as soon as we were all inside. As far as I could tell, people saw a red sports car with a young brunette woman driving instead of an old man with three young adults in a black SUV.

No one spoke until we were three hours into the drive. If I haven't mentioned before, the drive is approximately 13 hours without magic. This was the first time I even remember us using the ferry. Normally we are at the manor in 3 hours.

Briar was the first to break the silence when he asked Grandfather what was happening that we weren't being told about.

Grandfather told us that all borders had been sealed against magical transport. The 'dark lord' does not wish any pure-bloods to escape his influence.

This Christmas is one of learning more than one of giving. We know several more healing spells, many of our own invention. Theo also learned how to bottle hope. He has made it into a scent. It works quite a bit better than our infused chocolates.

Our biggest breakthrough came while we were dueling. Theo threw a spell I didn't recognize and I wasn't sure how to counter or what shield I should use. My shield became a fluid thing. Briar and Grandfather described it as "breaking apart and slashing the spell to pieces"

Then Grandfather started throwing random spells at me with no warning until I could recreate the effect. I am quite exhausted now.

Another breakthrough! Briar caused hyper growth in seeds and manipulated their genetic make-up to harden them, and with my help cause them to bend light. We made Theo a robe with hood that helps shield him and distort his image so he cannot be recognized as Theodore Nott.

Theo is now pouting about how he wants to make something cool, apparently aromatic hope isn't cool enough.

Rozenn is making sure we remember to relax and not wear ourselves thin.

Today is Christmas, albeit barely as it is currently one in the morning. I am currently on the roof. Briar knows where I am.

I am not allowed to go flying. It makes sense that I should not feel free for even a moment as it may cause me to lower my guard, Merlin do I ever miss it.

I cannot help but look at the stars and recall my Christmas six years ago. Flying with Draco, sneaking out without his parent's knowledge, his smile of pure joy. I have never seen Draco smile like that again.

I.

I am crying.

Crying for his lost childhood.

I am crying for Potter's lost childhood.

I am crying for the stupidity of this war.

I am crying in anger.

Anger at men who bring children into a war as pawns to manipulate.

Briar and Theo have joined me on the roof.

Briar gave me a hug and told me that this is why we are fighting.

Theo didn't fully understand, but he knew the anger he saw was a reflection of his own. He added that we fight to not lose who we are.

Sunrise found the three of us on the roof. Grandfather complimented Theo on his warming charm before he lectured us on how irresponsible it was.

Grandfather understood though. He eyes gave hints to his own stress. He is worried not for himself but for Briar and I. We are of age and he cannot keep us forever sheltered.

The train ride back was a good place to test Theo's hope fragrance. He even has a more flowery smelling one for women.

We have learned that the batches need to be diluted. Too much hope is terrifying and causes people to giggle madly.

Theo managed to develop a charm to detect house and if a person is a member of the staff from around a corner, he figured out the last bit he needed while on the train.

The bad new starts again.

Michael Corner was caught releasing a first year that had been strung up.

Corner was tortured for an excruciating amount of time.


	77. Chapter 77

We shall not be returning home for Easter.

It was selfish of us to go home for Christmas, we are needed here more than I would have thought.

Since Lovegood was taken, Longbottom has gotten reckless. He is always in detention now. They actually tried to take his gran in order to control Neville. She put Dawlish in St. Mungo's.

The Quibbler is now printing that Potter is undesirable #1, just like the Prophet.

Briar is in the Hospital Wing. Briar. My brother. MY twin!

It was Alecto Carrow. Theo will not let me leave the common room until my eyes 'stop scaring the sixth years.'

Briar has yet to regain consciousness.

His pain, my pain. I screamed. It was agony.

Only Briar was physically hurt. Crucio.

He did not nod his head in respect to her. She waited until his back was to her.

I need to find Amycus.

Theo stopped me again. He will not allow me to act like them.

He is right. I am not a Gryffindor. I have an icy temper. I do not burn like fire, I chill like ice.

Theo let me leave. I am quite happy with my results.

I found both Carrow twins together. I calmly walked into their office without knocking or announcing my intentions. I projected my icy anger outward so even they could feel it, the imbeciles that they are.

I remember asking how they dared. I asked it a few times, repeating it like a mantra.

They didn't understand. I asked how they dared to torture my brother.

That was when they attacked me. I never took out my wand. Every spell they cast was deflected by my shields.

Then they finally began to doubt, to fear my anger.

I think I asked how they, Carrows, ever presumed themselves to be better than a Tranquillitas, or even a Willowbirch when they were barely fit to run our lowest errands.

I may have also implied threat. It was more like me saying it was nice to see that they could understand before I turned to walk gracefully away.

I am now sitting in the chair next to Briar's bed. I cast some of my own healing charms.

I am quite tired now, acting pure-blood is hard. I don't dare sleep until I know Briar is okay.

 _Artemis, you; dear sister; still do not understand how to control your own emotions. You fell asleep so I am letting you know that I am indeed well, or well enough. I am quite pleased that Theodore managed to stop you. We are not yet far enough in our plans to have you torture a Carrow into a coma. We shall discuss this on the morrow when we both shall wake._

I did wake before Briar, so I am happy he left a note in my open journal. He has to stay for monitoring a few more days.

Neville brought Briar all his school books so that today Briar could observe all the classes through me.

Our Dark Arts class was rather pleasant today. I made sure to sit right at the front. Amycus kept glancing at me. I never broke eye contact.

Briar mentioned that by the end of the class almost everyone was looking at me. Some with awe, some with fear, and some with just thoughtful expressions.

Strangely it was mostly Slytherins that looked at me with fear.

Theo explained that I reminded him of Narcissa Malfoy. Poised, cold, and deadly.

I think he was complimenting me. It does explain the looks.

Normally I am calm and don't show any emotion, or if I do it is a smile. Some believe I was sorted wrong, others believe I am not really pure-blooded. To see me show my calculated emotion must have been a shock. I don't think the Gryffindors know what to think of the pure-blood Slytherin acting against the Carrows.

A few of our other teachers have gifted Briar some "Get Well Soon" gifts after yesterday. Strangely the cards read things like, "Thank you", or "Keep up the good work." I believe it is because the Carrows didn't torture anyone yesterday.

Today Alecto has been taking her anger out on students. Milli has had to train a fifth and a sixth year to help her out. She has had to appropriate another secret corridor for a field hospital.

A Hufflepuff I didn't know approached me and asked me whose side I am on. I gave her answer a bit of thought since I figure she was asking for more than herself.

I think my answer confused her. I started by saying I was on my own side.

She frowned at this, but I continued.

"My own, my brother's, my family's. Whichever side will allow me to protect what I care about best."

I do not want to send those I care about to fight. I do not want to torture. I side with neither the light or the dark. I am grey.

It is liberating to realize, though Briar does cause me to lean a bit more towards the light. I don't mind. I know that if we had to we would both join the death eaters to take them down from inside if it means we would stay alive.


	78. Chapter 78

Unlikely as it is while Potter is with Hermione, they were still spotted together at Lovegood's family home.

Draco returned pale and shaking from Easter break. I sought him out to see if he would talk, he did.

Snatchers turned up at his home with Potter, Weasley, and Hermione. He lied. He lied to protect Potter. He was scarred and not sure why he did it. Then his aunt went mental, or more mental. Draco was forced to watch as she tortured Hermione and carved something into the girl's arm.

That was when a house elf appeared and rescued not only the trio but everyone the dark lord had been holding in the Malfoy dungeons.

To say that the escapes had upset him would have been an understatement.

Draco confided to me that he would never be able to cast a crucio on anyone as he cannot fathom how he could ever mean it enough again.

I told Draco to talk to Milli in the common room when I saw his wince of pain.

I can see Greg and Vince keeping a close eye on Draco. I have a feeling they have turned from his cronies to his jailers. Draco got himself into this, I have no real sympathy. I listened only to help him regain his mind, but he can save himself.

Potter and company were spotted escaping Gringotts on a dragon yesterday. I cannot help but wonder what they were doing stealing from Gringotts. Maybe Neville knows.

Most of the DA has gone into hiding somewhere in the school. I don't think any of us are going to pass our NEWTs this year.

I asked Theo who he thought our examiners would be and he started laughing hysterically. When I was about to edge away from him he managed to calm down. He asked me to always keep my priorities the same.

Yes, we are at war, but there is semblance of normality that has to be addressed.

Theo stood after that and told me I was a great friend.

When I asked where he was going after curfew he responded only that he was going to make a difference.

I haven't ever seen him with a grin that joyful. I asked Theo to meet Briar on the sixth floor with his treasure.

Briar tells me that Theodore showed up with his shoulder on fire and three unconscious students floating behind him. Briar brought them to the DA's room.

Some of the members are demanding to know who the hero is. Briar pretends he doesn't know. He won't give Theo up, not only to protect Theo, but also to protect those that can only see our world in black and white.


	79. Chapter 79

I must do my best to detail everything as accurate as I am able.

I remember telling Daphne just before we went to sleep that the air felt alive.

We were later awoken by Slughorn. He bid us to gather quickly in the Great Hall.

I remember grabbing several defensive items for no more reason than a feeling.

Looking around the Great Hall, the Carrows were absent and Professor McGonagall seemed to be in charge. I also recall how stupid I believed all the inquiries about Snape's whereabouts were.

War had reached the castle. If we were 17 or older we were allowed to choose to fight.

What I will never forget is how Voldemort's voice echoed through the castle, through our very minds. I remember understanding for the first time why many fear him.

Professor McGonagall had been explaining how Snape had ran and how the castle was protected when Voldemort Spoke.

"I know you are preparing to fight." He told us he did not wish harm on any of us and that he knew he would be the victor. We had until midnight to surrender Potter.

Then Pansy panicked. She said we should give Potter up.

It was a beautiful thing to see all the houses rise up and point their wands at Pansy.

Her outburst got all Slytherins escorted from the castle though. Most didn't want to stay and fight anyway, for it was not the Slytherin way; it would have nice to at least have an option. I would have stayed if Briar had wanted to fight.

We evacuated the school through a tunnel that led to the Hog's Head of all places.

All the adults went to fight, leaving the students to fend for themselves. The older Slytherins left to find their parents and join Voldemort.

Draco, Greg, and Vince were all missing and Theo didn't want to go.

I made him and told him that this way he wouldn't be tortured if Potter managed to lose.

As the only 'of age' Slytherin left, a lot of students were glaring at me, at least they were until Briar came towards me with a very large mirror and asked if I was up for trying to invent a scrying spell.

I grinned and answered "Always."

We, well, we saw the dead. Fred Weasley and Professor Lupin were two that I recognized.

I cried.

I liked Fred.

It was not for his death I cried. It was for the loss of innocence.

How many students had died?

Then it was quiet. Voldemort giving everyone time to rethink. Giving time for Potter to give himself up.

It was just after midnight when Voldemort could be heard again.

Potter was dead.

The scrying spell began to waver and a gasp went through our assorted group. Someone put a hand on my shoulder and told me sharply that I needed to focus. They were relying on me to keep them all informed.

Briar was helping too, but he just helped supply the needed energy I think. I don't think I could have done it alone.

Neville Longbottom tried fighting and they forced the sorting hat on his head before they lit him on fire. The battle turned at that point.

Centaurs, house-elves, giants. Anything that could fight, did. I even think some of the older students watching the mirror had gone to help fight.

Neville was an inspiration, he broke free of the spells and chopped the head off of Voldemort's snake.

Potter resurfaced from somewhere and Neville later told us that Potter revealed Professor Snape's true self to everyone. Apparently, he was always a spy for the order even when they weren't aware of it.

Then, just like that, the battle was over. One could almost claim that Voldemort killed himself.

Everyone gathered around the mirror dispersed to tell others the outcome. I am happy they did, for the next thing I saw in the mirror was the carnage and the dead before we managed to break the spell.

Not including death eaters, Briar and I counted at least 30, it was not a happy sight.

Briar turned the petrified roses we had given out a bright vibrant Gryffindor red. Theo would understand, even if the others did not.

The absent Slytherins came back slowly and carefully to Hogsmeade to make it as if they never truly left. It was as if they had just gone to hide in the further shops.

Briar and I borrowed a couple of brooms in order to fly back and see what help we could give to the injured or dying.


	80. Chapter 80, Epilogue

If we had thought we were prepared than we were given the option to take our N.E.W.T.s. Briar and I got high grades in all that we cared for.

We are opening a shop in Diagon Ally that sells potions and potion ingredients.

We purchased a building right near the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. We still need to acquire our licenses, it should be simple enough.

Theo has asked to join us and I see no problem. Not all our ingredients come from plants, we shall need the help to acquire some of them.

Draco is currently on house arrest, but our friendship is on the mend.

Shae came into the shop and asked after me. Briar wouldn't let him see me without a good explanation for his distance.

Rozenn is moving in with Briar and I, she wants a summer wedding.

I am sorry, I changed the subject yesterday. I wasn't ready to write about Shae.

He wants to try again. Without the prejudice and the fear.

Theo is the one who told me to give the desperate lad a chance. He also told me to use Shae to get Lovegood to work for our shop. Maybe as an outside advertiser.

Life is good, improving. George Weasley laughed today.

Potter is marrying the female Weasley, Hermione is marrying Ronald Weasley. Neville is a hero always surrounded by women and Draco has found love with Daphne's little sister Astoria. I am never going to let him live this down.

Blaise and Pansy are courting while Theo jokes about how that leaves him with three lovely Slytherin girls to court: Milli, Daphne, and Tracey. No sense in his rushing in though.

Milli is training to be a healer while Daphne wants to teach young pre-Hogwarts children. Tracey has taken up independent research in the healing of dark curses.

Tracey has actually become one of our best customers. We also give her a "Hogwarts survivor" discount.

We all live life one step at a time and can only hope that our steps take us the right way.


End file.
